Shot By A Love Bullet Death the Kid Soul Eater Evans
by raven716
Summary: An old friend of Soul's has enrolled in school, he is happy to have them here at the academy to learn more about their mother's old life. Soul is happy to have them here and so is another.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Angel"Angie"Tomraider(switched from Tampson)

Age:15

Height:5'5

Personalitly:Mellow, creative, kind, caring, strong, and sensible

Look:Shoulder length magenta hair that is layered,and ceylon blue eyes

Fighting Outfit:Second Picture: White Tank with that symbol, wearing a greyish-blue skirt, with thigh high black socks, black gloves,and tennis shoes

Casual Outfit: First picture:pink stirp tank top with black lose shirt that has a dark pink music notes shaped in the form of a heart slevees go to her wrist, with dark jean skirt and black knee high boots.

Nightwear: Dark pink big t-shirt, with black socks.

Other Features: her nails are painted black and dark pink. Also Angel at times wears headphones since she likes music.

Skills:Markwomen, can play the flute and piano, make a mean beef stew.

Favorite food(s): Smoothies, tea, fruit tarts, pop tarts, pizza.

Favorite Fruits: Strawberries,plums, watermelon and peaches

Hobbies: Star gazing, astromany, playing th piano, playing video games with Marisa, reading at times.

Family: A father, dog, and two older brothers.

Friend(s): Marisa and Soul Eater Evans

Classifcation:Meister

Weapon:

Name: Marisa

Age:8

Height:4'10

Personalitly:Tomboyish, rough, playful, joker, childish, streetwise, and spunky.

Look: T-shirt with baggy basket ball shorts and tennis shoes, shoulder length dirty blonde hair with a small braid in the front, hazel eyes, and backward baseball cap

Friend: Her pet rat name Sugar, and Angel"Angie"

Family: Was a foster child,so her family is unknow to her.

Hobbies:stakeboarding, video games, and playing sports

Likes: Angel and her pet rat, listening to Angel play the flute or piano, playing tricks, playing sports.

Dislikes: Studying, being board, peas, lima beans, string beans, and beans themselves.

Hobbies: Stakeboarding, playing any sport, video games, music, watching T.V. and eating sugar.

Weapon form: Demon 9 mm automatic

Angel's Relationship:

Marisa:Marisa and Angel care for eachother very much, Angel meet Marisa when she was being harshed by others who taunted her for being a weapon,Angel saved her from them. It was then that Marisa viewed her as a important person to her. With Angel's help Marisa was able to control her weapon form. Ever since Angel gave up everything she had for Marisa, Marisa view her very important to her.

Soul:Soul and Angel, are both childhood friends. Since they where younger, they both grew up togather. They were the best of friends, Soul knew how Angel's life was with her father. He was there for her, though when they found he was a weapon, she wasn't allowed to see him any more at all. They stopped hanging out due to her father, but that didn't mean they didn't have a way of communicating. Though it all ended,when Soul left to go the DMWA.

Angel's Father: Her father does not like weapons or Meisters, due to Angel's mother was one. And she died after Angel was only 1. Since then he disgust them a great deal. Lucky for him his two sons didn't inherit their mother's genes, but his only little girl did. He loved her, but did not want to go down that path. He did all he could, but Angel like her mother couldn't resist, when Soul was found out to be a weapon. He demanded she end their friendship. Much to his daughter's dislike. But it made it worse when she brought home Marisa seeing that. He kicked Marisa out the house. Angel had enough, after what he did. He lost his daughter that day.

Life: Angel comes from a wealthy background, but not was all it seemed. Her mother died when she was only 1 years old. Her father, was strict on her. Though he loved her greatly. But when he saw she had inheirted her mother's powers. He was harder on her, and when he best friend was a weapon. She had to end her friendship with him. Once he left, she was alone. Until she meet her own weapon. A little orphan girl name Marisa. Bringing her home, her father kicked her new friend out. When he found out. That was end of the line for Angel. Leaving with Marisa she left her cozy lifestyle. Setting out to be like her mother. She remember the place her best friend told her about. The DWMA, a place where she could go. He even gave her the number, just incase she would go. She called up the number,to the placed talked with Lord Death himself. She was enrolled, happy to have a new place to call home. She and Marisa make their way there. Before she hung up, she asked Lord Death to deliver a message to her best friend, that she was on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**(3 Months Ago)**

Over at the DWMA, Soul a demon weapon with white hair and red eyes, sharp teeth as well. He stood in Lord Death's room. He got called in there by him. There was a message that he had for Soul.

Soul stood there looking up at the death god, as he waited for him to tell him. Not the least bit happy to be there.

"Soul I've called you in here, because there is message that I must give you."Lord Death tells him.

"Ok, what is it?"Soul asked him.

Lord Death clears his throat"I just had the pleasure a day ago to talk with a new meister and her weapon."Lord Death tells him.

"So what does that have to do with me?"Soul asked him.

"This new student, is a old friend of yours. A old childhood friend,she wanted me to tell you that she has decided to take your advice and come here to become a meister."Lord Death tells him.

"An old friend?"Soul thinks about it,as he tries to."What's their name?"he asked him.

"...Angel Tombraider"Lord Death tells him.

Soul looks at him, confused"I don't know anyone of that last name."he tells him"You must have the wrong person."As he turns around to leave.

"Oh, sorry about that she wanted to change her last name from Tamason, thats right Angel Tamason."Lord Death tells him. Hearing that last name, Soul stops in his tracks.

Turning around,his face expresion changed to that of surprised."..."Soul"She's...coming?!"

"So you do remeber her, thats wonderful. She'll have a friendly face to meet her."Lord Death"Well that is all I-"

"When is she coming?"Soul yells at him

"Oh, umm well. In about 3 months."Lord Death tells him.

Soul smiles to hismelf"Would it be alright if, I could the day off to show her around the school?"he asked him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Sure you can."Lord Death tells him.

"Sweet."Soul tells him,as he grins to himself"Thanks for the news."He turns and leaves.*Can't believe your coming Angie.*He tells himself as he grins.

**(3 months pass)**

You wipe the sweet from your brow, as you look up at the sun that was baking you. You wave your hand infront of your face to fan the little air you could. You had been on the road to Death City for 3 months now,you and your weapon Marisa. It was a long tiring journey. But it was worth it to you.

"Hey Angie,are we almost there?"Marisa asked. She was in her weapon form. You carried her most of the way, you didn't want her to get tired so quickly. Though you knew she wouldn't/

You look up ahead,as you squint your eyes as best you could. When you see what looked like a small spot in the middle of this desert. You smile to yourself, as you grip onto your bag.

"Yeah we are."you tell her.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see it."Marisa tells you

You couldn't but smile at her child nature. You kept walking, the city was only a few miles away. You both would be there soon.

Soul sat down infront of the fountian by the front gates of city. He sighed as he looked up at the sun. It smiled as it's rays lite up the sky. Soul huffs, as he look at the gates. He woke up early, and left before his meisier woke up, but left a note for her.

He had been standing there for a few hours now. But before he came, he was summoned to Lord Death's room. Since he was to meet his best friend, Lord Death gave him a few things, that he is to give to you. He kept them in his jacket pocket.

"..."Soul, he huffs once again."Damn this is taking way to long."he tells himself as he looks at his reflection in the water"Where are you Angie?"he asked himself.

With his back turned,he didn't pay attention to a hand that reached over his shoulder, and touched him. He felt them, as he turns around to find you standing there, with Marsia.

"Hi, Soul."you smile at him.

He looks at you, he hadn't seen you in over so long. He was trying to remeber what you looked like last he saw you. Since your father didn't allow you and him to see eachother. So he could only see you so often when you and him saw eachother in secret.

You noticed the look he had, it was true you had changed just a bit, well your outfit wise you had. Always dressed in elaborate clothes, then what he saw you in now. It was just so simple really. Since you had been traveling you wore brown shorts with a white tank top.(Normal Outfit comes later.), with simple tennis shoes.

To you Soul hadn't change, you knew it was him. You could tell by a few things one main one was his wavelenght, his hair color and postiuer.

Marisa saw the intercation with you both"Hey"she yells breaking the stare he had on you. He snaps out of it, shakig his head. A smile forms on his lips."Hey Angie. Long time no see."he tells you in his casual voice he always had.

"Its good to see you Soul."you tell him, as you go and hug him. It was a tight one. He chuckles softly to himself, he hugs you back as well. It lasted for awhile. Two best friends who hadn't seen eachother for sometime. Now back togather.

You break it as you look at him, he was still taller then you, though not as much. Soul looks down at Marisa, who looks up at him. She wasn't smiling at him. He looks back at you."So she's your weapon?"he asked you.

"Yes, Soul this is Marisa, Marisa this is Soul. My best friend and childhood friend."you tell her.

Marisa folds her arms, turning her back to him."What a greeting."Soul jokes a bit.

"Sorry about that."you tell him.

He srugs his shoulders at it"Its fine, we should get you settled in first. Lord Death, gave me the key to your place. So from there, I can show you around."he tells you.

"Ok, lets go then."you tell him.

"Here, let me carry your bag."he tells you, as he takes if from you.

"Thanks"you tell him"Come on Marisa"you tell her.

The three of you started to walk off"I can't believe you live here."you tell him, as you looked around at everything.

"Yeah, its pretty neat."Soul tells you.

"Wow, this place looks so..."you smile to yourself.

"Oh, wow a sports store."Marisa runs away from you both as she goes to the window. Looking in it,at all the sport gear. You couldn't help but not smile at this."Hey Angie,can we buy some stuff from here please!"she begs you, you walk over to her with Soul. You look in the store.

"...We'll see"you tell her"Come on, so we can get settled in."she sighs but follows you anyway. But darts off again at the different stores she saw. Being a child it was only natural.

"A wild one, isn't she?"Soul tells you.

"Yeah, she is."You tell him

"So your old man, finally let you become a meister?"Soul asked you.

"Umm, yeah. He finally did."you lie to him with a smile.

Soul looks at you, but smiles back at you"Well thats good, about time he let you off the lesh."

You just smile nodding your head, as you cast your eyes down to the ground."Here we are."Soul tells you, you look up quickly.

As you come to a stop, Marisa finally comes over to you both. You look up at the bluish grey building. Soul opens the door, as he goes inside, you follow with Marisa with you.

"Are we down stairs or up stairs?"you asked him.

"Gotta go up one flight."Soul tells you, as he starts up the stairs, Marisa follows him. You follow after the two of them. It didn't take long, before you both get to the second floor. He goes to the door as he takes the key out of his pocket. Opening the door up."Here we go."he tells you.

You and Marisa look inside,it was pretty spacious, there was some funiture. The sun came in well."Cool."Marisa yells as she darts in"I wanna pick my room first!"she yells as she runs down the hall.

Soul chuckles to himself at her, you both step inside. "Its really nice."you tell him.

He places your bag down"Yeah, Lord Death had the place furnished for you."Soul tells you."Oh these is yours too."he places the key in your hand, as well he takes out an envople along with folded piece of paper.

You look at these items,then at him"The envolpe has money in it, everyone gets 200 for the week. The paper is to show your classroom."he tells you"And well the key you know, what its for."

You smile at his little joke"Yeah, I got it."you tell, you look around at the place, the colors where the ones you liked."Lord Death, must really know my favorite color."you look at Soul.

He saw the look and smirks at you"What can I say. He knows everything."he tells you.

You slighyly laugh at him, he joins you a bit."Angie, I love this place!"you both heard Marisa yell on the top of her lungs down the hall.

You and Soul look down the hall, then at one another. Smiling.

"Well better get you settled into the rest of Death City."Soul tells you.

"Yeah your right, better look around some more."you agree with him"Marisa come on,we're going to tour the city some more."As you yell at her, to come.

"This bed is so bouncy"she yells back, you could hear her bouncing up and down on it.

You cover your mouth to hide your laughing smile"I'm sorry."you tell Soul.

He smirks at the way she was acting"Its alright."he tells you.

In a bit, Marsia comes off the bed and down the hall. Over to you and Soul, she was super exicted to be here. By the look in her eyes.

"Ready?"you asked her.

"Yeah, I am so totally ready."she punches her fist up in the air"Lets go and tour our new home."she darts out the room before you and Soul.

You shake your head with a smile, as you follow her along with Soul who closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Awesome, they have a basketball court!"Marisa,says as she runs onto the court. She stands in the middle, her eyes light up so bright."Oh Angie, we have to come here everyday and play. We just have too."

You walk over to her with Soul, as you watched Marisa start to go all over the place. She was quick, very quick when she was in her hyper mood like this. She kept saying so much, that you couldn't understand her really. So you just smiled at her.

Soul watched her as well"Some tells me, this might take awhile."he tells you. You nod your head in agreement. As you both go and sit down. Marsia was still going crazy over a simple basketball court.

"This city is so big."you tell him

"Well if you've been here as long as I have. Then it seems a bit small."Soul tells you.

"Thats true, but still. Those last few hours, my feet are killing me."you tell him, as you rub your ankle to get the sorness out.

"If you wanted to rest,then you could have just said something."he tells you.

You stop with your ankle, you look at him with a small smile"And risk Marisa getting board, she's so exicted to be here. Every minute counts."you tell him.

Soul looks over at Marisa who was no measuring herself to the pole of the basketball court."I'm surprised she's not tired."

"Marsia can never be tired. Trust me. Even at night time."you tell him.

"Sounds like a friend of mine."Soul tells himself,with a low chuckle.

You look at him"What?"you asked him,wanting in on his little inside joke.

He looks at you"It's nothing, just about someone who Marisa reminds me of. You'll meet him,when you go go school."

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in it? You've talked so much to me about it on this tour. Why aren't you in school?"you asked him.

He gives you silly smile, as he scratches the side of his face."Well, I got the day off."he lies to you.

You fold your arms at him,he looks at you. You read right through him."Come on Soul."you poke him playfully.

He pushes your finger away"Alright, I asked Lord Death if I could be one to show you around."he confess with you.

"Is that the truth?"you asked him

"Honset, it really is."he tells you in his defense.

"Soul...they could have send someone else. School sounds more important."you tell him.

"Not to me, plus I wouldn't trust anyone else to give you the tour."he tells you

"You have to get over that."you tell him.

He srugs his shoulders, you shake your head at him. As you turn around to and look at Marsia,she was now hanging on the rim of the basketball court. She then lets go, as she turns around to you. She runs over to you,as she hops right into your lap, hugging you.

"I love this place even more."she tells you, hugging you tighter.

You give her one back as well"Great."

She lets you go, as she hops away, turning around to you both"What else is there in the city?"she asked Soul, when her stomach started to growl. She blushes from it, looking at it, as she holds it.

You laugh at her"Well for starters, they have pretty good food."Soul tells you, he stands up, you do as well."Come on, lets go get you something to eat. How does pizza sound?"he said as walks off with Marisa and you.

It didn't take long for him to find a place for you three to eat at. It was a pizza parlor, it was called DeathHut. Marisa loved the place due to there being video games there for her to play with. The second she saw them, she darted off to play with but she needed money first. Which you happly gave to her.

You and Soul sit down, as you make sure she was alright playing. A waitor came over to take the order.

"...Pineapple one, double the size."Soul tells the waitor.

"Thank you."waitor as they take the meun away from you both.

You look at Soul"Pineapple?"you question him.

He smirks at you"last I remember that was your favorite one."he tells you

You cover your mouth, as you hold in your laughter"What is it?"he asked you.

"It's been awhile since you and I order that pizza."you tell him"Better yet it's been awhile since we sat down to eat togather. And you still know my favorite pizza."

"Its hard not too."He tells you"Seeing how you had everytime we where togather."he tells you.

"I like it, it was very good. Just still surprised you remember really."you tell him.

"You make is sound as if it isn't important."he tells you still smirking at you.

You srug yor shoulders"Well, guess I never thought it was." As you roll your eyes.

"Your my best friend, why wouldn't it be to me."he tells you as he sits back in his look at him,as you try to hold in your laughter at him. He just smirks shaking his head."So how has it been to be on your own?"he asked you

"Its been wonderful. I like it very much."you tell him"I wouldn't have thought the world had so much to offer."

"Yeah, thats true. So how long have you and monkey girl been togather?"he asked looking at Marisa, you do as well. She was playing a shotting game. You both look back at eachother.

"For...awhile"you tell him.

"How long?"he asked you. You sift a bit in your seat"Come on you can tell me."

"...Five months and a half"you tell him.

"That amount of time, huh."He looks over at Marisa. Then back at you"Pretty short time, normally its a year of longer."

"Yeah, well everyone is different."you tell him with a smile.

"I see, so why did you change your last name? Tombraider? Really?"he jokes with you.

You slightly freeze up, as you give him a uncomfortable friendly smile."Just thought I should, you know starting a new school and stuff."

"But Tombraider, like your favorite movie."he tells you.

"She was a really great person."you tell him

"Yeah, high score!"Marisa yells as she laughs with glee.

You smile at her, Soul does as well."Whats wrong with your real one though?"he asked turning back to look at you.

"Nothing really, just wanted something to new."you tell him. He was about to ask more, when the pizza came. It looked and smelled so good.

"Hey Marisa come on, food is here."He yells for her.

"Aww, but I want to play one more round."she whines to him.

"But you need to eat."you tell her.

She sighs, as she drags herself over to you and Soul. She sits down by you, you smile at her. Getting her plate you put two slices on it. She starts to eat.

You get two yourself, while Soul four slices. You take a bite into it. It was wonderful, you blush from the taste. Soul couldn't help but not chuckle at this. Marisa took a bite of her's her eyes lite up. As she hurried up and started to eat hers.

"It's so good."you tell yourself,as you take another bite.

Marisa goes to get two more slices, Soul takes a bite a his, as he swallows"Yeah, its alright."he tells you.

You finish your first slice, as you wipe your mouth"Still you and your manners."he teases you.

You laugh at him for teasing you"And you with your messy eatting habits."as you point to your cheek to show him,he had cheese there.

He wipes it off,with his thumb. You just smile and shake your head at him.

Marisa gets two more slices,she was on a roll. You go and finish your last one. Though your favorite pizza you didn't eat much. But it was a pleasent time, as the three of you ate.

Once done, Soul paid for everything. Which he didn't mind. Marisa who was stuff from all the pizza she ate, was having a tummy ache. You had to carry her on your back, as you walk out the place with Soul. It was long way back to your place, the sun was setting now.

Marisa was quiet for once, more focused on her tummy then anything. You couldn't help but smile at her. Though she was a bit heavy for you, which made you go slow. You didn't mind at all.

"You want me to carry her?"Soul asked you, as he looked at you unsure if you would be ok.

You look at him,with a smile"Don't worry I'm fine. I've done this before."you tell him.

"Ok...so whats her story?"he asked you.

"...I found Marisa,and she found me. Thats pretty much it."you tell him.

He seem to understand that,it took a bit of time to get back. Once you did, you try to open the door. But drop your keys, Soul gets them for you as he opens up the door for you. You go inside with him following you, you make it to Marisa's room. As you place her down. She now fast asleep from the pizza. You tuck her in. As you leave her room.

You make it back to the living room,where Soul was waiting."Is she sleeping?"he asked you.

"Yes,she is."you tell him

"Thats good."he smiles at you"So, I'll see you tomorrow, at school?"he asked you.

You nod your head at him"Yes, and thank you again from the tour,as well the pizza" you tell him with a smile.

He smiles at you back"Yeah, sure."

You open the door for him, as you walk him out into the hall of the building. You both hug one another. Still tight as always, the both of you.

"Thanks again Soul, its really great to see you again."you tell him in a low voice.

"Yeah, same with you"he tells you in a low voice.

You both break it, as you both look at one another. No longer kids like before. You smile at him sweetly, he gave you his smirk smile.

"Night, Angie."he tells you

"Night, Soul"you tell him, he walks down the stairs as he waves bye back without looking, you wave to him. Then go inside your home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marisa, come on and hurry up. We have to get to school."you call for her down the hall. You stood there in your outfit. A pink stirp tank top with black lose shirt that has a dark pink music notes shaped in the form of a heart slevees go to her wrist, with dark jean skirt and black knee high boots. You look at your clock on the wall, school started at 7:00 in the morning. And there was only 30 minutes till it started."Marisa, come on we have to go." You look down the hall.

"I don't want to go."she yells to you down the hall.

"Marisa, we have to go. Its part of living in Death City."you tell her back.

"So" she was pouting now.

You sigh shaking your head at her childish behavior"But how will you become stronger?"

"I don't need school, I can become stronger on my own."she yells back to you.

"..."sighing at her,shaking your head"Marisa, please..."

It was quiet with you both, Marisa was in her room. Her back on the wall, you didn't yell back to her. She didn't want to go, her arms folded. As she thought on what her choice would be.

At DWMA, Soul was standing at the head of the stairs outside. He looked as the other students came up with their weapons and friends. He was looking for you and Marisa. He thought he would show you both around school to your class. He didn't know which class you had, though he was sure it was the same one he was in. He didn't see you at all, he was starting to get irritated when he didn't see you both.

Behind him,by the doors his other friends where just looking at him.

"Hey Maka, is Soul ok?"Black Star, young mesiter with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder asked her.

Maka, a girl with ash blonde hair in two pig tails. Looks at her weapon."I'm not sure. This morning, he did seem in a good mood. I asked him, he said he would tell me at school."

"He looks upset"Crona, a boy with lavander hair dressed in a black.

"It looks like he's looking for someone."Tsubaki, tells them. As she looks at Soul, with her violet eyes, while her black hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

"Hey Soul, come on we have to get to class."Maka yells for him.

Soul heard her, but he didn't want to move. She calls again for him. His fist tightens, but relaxes when he heard their footsteps getting closer to him. He sighs to himself quickly as he turns around to his friends. He walks pass them,with his usual face, as he makes his way to class. He looks up at the sky for a second.*...Angie*as he pushes the doors open going inside the building, his friends following him.

You stare up at your new school, it was grand. The building itself was amazing. No one was outside besides you and Marsia. Who was not happy to be here at school. She had on her fussy face. You couldn't help but not smile at this. Holding the strap to your school bag, as it slung over your chest. True you both where late to school. Thanks to Marsia. But all that matter was that you where here.

Pulling out the piece of paper you where given, by Soul that told you where you new class was going to be. You read it, not really sure where it was. Though Soul gave you a tour of the city, you didn't get one of the school.

"This might be harder then I thought."you tell yourself as you sigh.

Marsia looks up at you"Then can we go back home?"she whines to you.

"I'm sure we can find the room."you tell her with a smile. She just looked at you, not at all amazed at your postive energy you where trying to have. You get a sweatdrop from her look.

"Late again Kid, why can't we get here for once on time."a voice says.

"Because one picture wasn't right. It was off, then when I fixed it. The others where off. If I didn't fix it right away, then everything would a complete disaster."Kid reponse to the first voice.

You and Marsia turn around to the sound of the voice, within a few seconds. Three people come up, Death the Kid, a boy with black hair and three stripes in his hair, yellow eyes. Dressed in a suit. Standing with him was Pattie and her older sister Liz. Both girls with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Though Pattie had chin lenght hair, while her sister had longer hair.

They look at you both you and Marsia, you look at them back as well.

"Hey Kid look your not the only one late to school."Pattie points to you and Marisa.

"..."Kid looks at you"I've never seen you here at school before."

"Yes, well I'm new. My name is Angel Tombraider."you introduce yourself to him with a friendly smile"And this is Marisa."

"..."Marisa looks at the three of them. They look down at her. Then back at you.

"Nice to meet you Angel and Marisa. I'm Death the Kid."he intorduces himself"And these two are Pattie and Liz Thomson."

"Nice to meet you three. Umm, I hate to ask this on the first day for me. And I really hate to hold you up. But-"you lookd down at your paper then at him."Do you think you could show me where this classroom is located?"you asked him.

He takes the piece of paper from you, as he reads it."Aww, aren't you cute."Liz looks down at Marisa who was still looking at them. She pats her head. Which annoyed Marisa. Who quickly grabbed her by the wrist yanking her down. Bending her arm behind her back.

"Don't call me cute!"she yells at Liz in anger for her remark. Liz was taken by this, as she looks at Marisa. Who was steaming mad.

Pattie just started to laugh at her sister. Death paid them no mind. But you did"Umm, sorry, she doesn't like to be called that."you tell Liz."Marisa let her go."you tell her.

Marisa does as you ask, as she makes her way over to your side. Liz gets up her hair messy,she was scared from the position she was just in by a little girl. Pattie couldn't help but not laugh still at her sister.

"I know where this classroom is. Come on I'll show you."he tells you, handing you back the paper.

"You will, thank you so very much."you tell him. He starts to walk off, you follow him with the others. Though Liz made sure that Pattie was in the middle of her and Marisa. Who was not paying attention to Liz at all now.

In the Cresent Moon classroom. Class had started, Soul was trying to listen their homeroom teacher Professor Stien, a man in his 30's with greyish sliver hair, with a large screw coming out it. Sitting in his rolling chair.

Maka who was sitting next to him, noticed him he was more out of focus then normal. She was trying to pay attention to what the lesson was. But it was hard, seeing how Soul was.

Soul kept looking at the door, blocking out what the teacher was talking about. Tapping his finger on the desk. He grunts to himself, he looks at the clock class had started an hour and 15 minutes ago. And you still weren't here.

"She got lost."he tells himself, Maka over heard him. She was about to say something, when the class door opened up. Soul sits up looking,his eyes wide. Everyone turns to see who was at the door, even their teacher.

Soul"Ang-"Death the Kid steps inside the class with Pattie and Liz. Much to Soul's dislike. The three of them step inside, Soul looked to see if you where behind them. But you weren't.

"Sorry Professor for being late, but had to show a new student to her classroom."Kid tells Stien.

Who looks at them, as he fixes his glasses"Really?"

"Yes, really."Kid tells him.

Stien looks at the clock on the wall, then at Kid"It took you an hour and 15 minutes to do that."

"Yes, they got very lost. May we come in?"Kid asked him.

"...You really expect me to be-"Stien.

"He's not lying"Soul stands up yelling in Kid's defense.

Kid looks at him, along with the others in the class."And you know this how?"Stien asked him.

"Cause, Lord Death allowed me to give her a tour of the city. Kid isn't lying."he tells Stien.

"I have a pass."Kid takes it out,as he hands it to Stien"Ms. Marie gave it to us."

Stien takes the piece of paper as he reads it"Ok you can come in."

Kid goes to his seat with Liz and Pattie following him. Sitting right next to Soul, who didn't waste anytime asking Kid about you.

"Kid, she's in Ms. Marie's room?"Soul asked him.

Kid looks at him"Yes, she was standing outside when the three of us showed up."

"So Angie and Marisa are with Ms. Marie."Soul thinks about it"And I thought they would be in this class. She arrived late to school. Isn't really like her."

"A friend of yours?"Kid asked him.

Soul looks at him,with a slight grin"Yeah"

"I see, well to ease your mind. She and Marisa are doing just fine."Kid tells him.

"...Yeah, I know. But thanks Kid for showing her to her class."Soul tells him.

"Sure, a better greeting then you and Black Star gave me."he smiles at his friend. Soul couldn't help but not smile. His mind at ease he turns to the front of class to pay attention this time.

Though Maka wanted to know who this Angie and Marisa are. Soul seem to know, and now she wanted to know as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Class ended for lunch, you and Marisa leave from your class. The teacher you had was Ms. Marie. She was a lady with slight wavy golden hair and golden eyes to match though there was a eye patch that covered one of her eyes with a lighting bolt insignia on it. She was a very light-hearted lady, you could tell right off the back. When you and Marisa got dropped off to her glass, she wasn't mad that you came in late. There wasn't that many students in class, but she introduced you in anyway. As well she gave you the books you needed for the class.

The time in class was great, you took alot of notes and listen to her and what she told you. You had no idea there was so much to being a meister. Though Marisa didn't like to be in class, it didn't catch her attention. So she just pulled out her little handheld video game that she had packed in her backpack. You didn't like it. But it was better then her making a huge fuse. She also fell asleep.

When lunch came, everyone was excused. Waking up Marisa you and her both left to go and eat. When she heard that it was lunch she woke up quickly as she couldn't wait to eat.

Once class got out for Soul's classroom. He wasted no time as he pushed his way through his classmates and through the hall. Making his way down to Ms. Marie's classroom. When he gets there he almost bumped right into her, as she was leaving her room.

"Oh, Soul you startled me."she smiles at him.

"Ms. Marie, is your class out already?"he asked her.

"Yes, I let them out five minute early, why?"she asked him.

"Do you have a new student name Angel Tombraider?"he asked her.

Marie thinks about it"Her weapon is a little girl, kind of a loud mouth."

"...Oh, the new girls?"Marie asked him.

"Yeah"Soul tells her.

"Let left for lunch already."Marie tells him.

"Do you know which way they went?"Soul asked her.

Behind him, his friends make their way to him. They watch as he talks with from afar.

"Never seen Soul this way before."Black Star tells everyone.

"Thats because the new girl Angel is a friend of his."Kid tells them.

"A friend?"Tsubaki asked

"Must be a importent friend. Seeing how Soul is acting."Black Star looks at his friend.

Maka does as well,Soul nods his head as he darts off again."S-Soul"Maka yells for him.

But he didn't stop as he runs down the hall, the others follow him.

"Marisa, slow down when you eat."you tell her with a sweatdrop as you watch her stuff her food in her face.

You and her made it to the cafeteria so she could get something to eat. And she did filling up her tray with so much food, while you on the other hand just got a few things. She just put the food in her mouth and swallowed. You didn't know if she chewed it or not.

Others slightly looked on at the two of you. You just sigh as you ate your food, no matter how much you would tell her to eat proper she wouldn't. You where reading one of the books that Ms. Marie gave you. So much instresting facts you found about being a meister and weapon. About the school and much more.

As you read, some of the food that Marisa was eatting came on your book. You brush it off as you put it up so you could read it some more.

"Marisa, you should really look at this. I had no idea we could something called Soul Resonance. Or that I can turn you into a Death Scythe too. And about different types of soul. Human ones, kishin souls and witch souls."you tell her.

Marisa burps as she looks at the book."Why would I care about that stuff?"she asked you.

You look at her"You want to be come stronger right?"you question her back."It says here that when you become a Death Scythe, you are more powerful then in your previous weapon form."

She swallows something first"Really? How?"

You where about to say something when the doors to the cafeteria open. Soul looks around, he was sure you where in here. He looks around, when spots you and Marisa sitting down. You where reading while she was stuffing his face. He runs his way over to you.

Just as you where about to tell her how, Soul comes over."Hey Soul."you smile at him.

He was breathing slightly fast as he tries to regain his normal look"Hey Angie, Marisa."he smiles at you both.

"Come and sit down."you tell him. He does as you ask and sits down with you both."Heard you where in another class."

"Yeah, Ms. Marie. She's really wonderful. Did you know that me and Marisa can do something call SoulResonance. It makes me and Marisa's attacks alot stronger."you tell him exicted about the information you found out.

He slightly chuckles at this"Yeah, I did."

"There so much stuff I didn't even know that a meister could do. Well besides lock onto others wavelenghts. But its just so amazing."you flip another page.

At the doors of the cafeteria, they open once again. As Soul's friends come in, they look around at everyone."There he is."Patty points out"Hey Soul,Soul!"she yells for him.

The sound of her yelling caught his attention along with your own. You look up from talking with him."Friends of yours?"you asked him with a smile.

He smiles back at you"Yeah, hey guys."he greets them,as they come over to the table.

You look up at his friends, you knew three of them already. Death the Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Finally Soul, why did you have to run off like that?"Black Star asked him.

"Sorry about that, everyone this is Angel Tamason or Tombraider and Marisa. She's my childhood friend. Angie these are my friends. You know Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Pattie. The others are Crona, Black Start, Tsubaki and Maka."he introduces everyone.

You smile at them"Hello, its nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too."Tsubaki tells you.

"So your the reason why Soul was acting the way he was."Maka speaks up, you look at her. She smiles at you. You smile back at her.

"He was?"you asked her.

Nodding her yes"Yeah, this morning was pretty funny. At home was talking to himself. You must have been the one he was mumbling about."

You and her slightly laugh at this"Soul, you two live togather?"you asked her.

"Yeah, I'm his meister."she tells you.

"Thats cool. You must be really lucky to have him as your weapon."you tell her.

"Thanks, are you a weapon or meister?"she asked you.

"I'm a meister, and Marisa her is my weapon. We're both new at this whole thing really."you confess to her.

"Really!?"Tsubaki was surprsied by this.

"Yeah, all that I learned about weapons and meisters, its pretty neat."you tell them looking at the book. Then at them.

"We're going to become the strongest ones!"Marisa blurts out as she jumps on the table. Everyone looks at her. She had on her confident face. You couldn't help but not smile at her.

"Yes, that's her goal. I mean our goal."you tell them.

"Well that goal won't come true."Black Star tells you, you look at him.

"Black Star..."everyone but you and Marisa.

"Hmmm?"you look at him. He looks at you with serious eyes as he smiles at you in a cocky way.

He thumbs to himself"Cause I already have that. I'm the strongest there is at this school. So you can't do that."he tells you folding his arms"So sorry, better luck next time."

Wham!Marisa knees him straight in the face as she jumped off to the launches off the table. Hitting him right in the middle of the face. Everyone was surprised by this action. Those around saw it as well. Black Star falls down on the floor, with a bloody nose.

"Black Star"Tsubaki gasp at this.

Marisa stands over him, Black Star holds his nose. He was angry at her. She thumbs to herself looking down at him.

"She's mad."Liz freaks out.

"Listen hear pointy head. I'm going to be strongest one in the school. Me and Angie. We have that title now. So you better get use to it. Tell us that again, I won't be so nice. You hear me?"she looks at him.

Black Star looks at her, he gets up quickly as he stares her down like she was doing to him. A spark flew from their eyes.

You sigh at this, shaking your head at her.

"This doesn't look good."Tsubaki looks at them both unsure what to do.

Black stared her down, Marisa did the samething back to him. The put their foreheads togather, trying to push the other back. But they where equally match.

"You just signed your death wish little girl."he tells her.

"And you just made yourself a grave spiky head."she tells him back.

"I'll crush you."he tells her.

"Well, I'll crush you, eat you up, then spit you out."Marisa tells him back.

"Whoa, kids got a mouth."Soul smiles at Marisa's response to Black Star.

"Marisa, come on."you tell her.

"Black Star others are looking."Tsubaki tells him. You both had a sweatdrop. But what you both told them, didn't seem to work.

"..."Marisa/Black Star"...Ahhhhhhhhhh, I challange you!"they both yell at the other one.

You and Tsubaki stand there, stun at that they both challanged the other one.

"Great"Tsubaki/ you.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Star stares at Marisa with Tsubaki by his side. While Marisa stood by your side, she stares back at him. They both had furry in their eyes. Ready to take the one out and to prove who was better.

"This is so stupid, Black Star you shouldn't be doing this."Maka yells at him.

"Yeah, their new at school and the whole weapon and meister thing."Soul tells him"So just leave them alone."

"There can only be one star in this school."Black Star tells his friends, everyone in the cafeteria looked on. As they waited for the fight to start. You didn't know what to do, you and Tsubaki tried hard to talk both Black Star and Marisa out of this fight, but they didn't want too. Once their mind was set on something, they where going to do it.

"Your right,there can only be one star here. And that star is me."Marisa tells him.

Black Star narrows his eyes"Tsubaki, chain scythe"Black Star tells her.

"Black Star, I really don't want to do this. Can't you just not do this fight."Tsubaki pleds with him.

"Angie, get ready."Marisa tells you in a serious voice. She transform, glowing green. Transforming into her weapon form, which you catch her.

"Hey, she has the samething as you Kid"Maka noticed Marisa.

"Tsubaki,lets go."Black Star tells her, she knew that she lost the battle. As she transforms into the chain scythe. He catches her, as he gets ready to fight.

"Black Star cut it out."Soul yells at him, as he stands in the middle.

"Move Soul, this isn't a fight that involves you."Black Star tells him. As he looks pass him at you and Marsia, you on the other hand. Where a bit nervous, this was the first fight you had with another meister. Unsure how it went.

"This is stupid, just leave it alone."Soul tells him

"Sorry Soul, as the big star at school. I can't. Only one star can shine."he charges at Soul, who got ready to block him. But Black Star jumps over him, as he throws his scythe at you.

"Move!"Maka yells at you.

You heard her, as you quickly dodge his attack. You roll on the ground with Marisa. Getting up quickly"Fire back Angie, we can take him."

You get up, just as you did Black Star comes at you again. You, move just in time. He was fast you had to give him that. All you could do was run really. You hop on the table. As you run along it.

"No you don't."Black Star follows you.

"Black Star cut it out!"Soul yells at him, as he follows him. Maka follows in hot pursit. Kid and his weapons follow as well along with Crona. The other students watched as you narrowly miss all his attack. Till you ran out the door.

"Angie fire back at him. Come on we can take him!"Marisa yells at you.

"No, we can't fire at another student."you tell heart pounding, as you heard Black Star getting closer to you.

"Black Star, we should stop this. Someone could get really hurt."Tsubaki tells him.

"..."Black Star"Shuriken."he tells her. She transforms for him. He throws her down the hall at you.

"Behind you Angie!"Marisa tells you. You turn around the second you did, you move only to get cut by one of the corners of the giant Shuriken on your shoulder. You hold it,as it was bleeding. You grab it with your free hand. Tsubaki saw this, her eyes widen. Transforming back into her human form.

"Angel!"Marisa saw you hurt.

Tsubaki goes ove to you"Angel are you ok?"she asked you, as she looks at the wound she caused you."I'm so sorry."

Marsia turns back into her human form. Looking at you worried. You where still holding onto your shoulder. It was still hurting.

Haha, got you. Who's the big star now?"Black Star comes over yelling as he started to laugh not at all paying attention to what was going on.

"Shut Up!"Marisa yells at him, as she kicks him hard in his knee. Which he grabs hopping up and looks at her. Upset at her action she did on him.

"Black Star you hurt Angel."Tsubaki yells at him. As she rips off some of her clothes. And removes your hand so she could wrap it. It was still bleeding. She felt so bad for what just happen.

"Angel, Angel."Soul yells.

He gets over to the scene along with the rest of his friends. They see as Tsubaki finished wrapping your shoulder.

"Come on."Tsubaki helps you up.

"Angel, I'm sorry."Marisa tells you.

"What happen?"Soul asked, before they walked off with you.

"Angel's shoulder got injured."Tsubaki tells him, as she looks at Black Star who was still holding onto his leg.

"Black Star!"Soul yells at him.

"Come on, lets get her to the Dispensary."Maka helps with you. They walk off with you.

"Black Star you idot. I told you leave them alone."Soul grabs him, by the collar of his shirt.

"She challanged me. I couldn't back down."Black Star tells him.

"Thats not the point. Their new here as well with their skills. Even if you are to challange an oppentant. Make sure its one that fully understands what is going on."Kid tells him

"I won."Black Star tells them.

"From what I see, this match doesn't count."Kid tells him.

"You hurt my friend Black Star. That is not cool in my book at all."Soul tells him. As he pushes him away. Looking at him still upset. He turns and hurries to make his way down the Dispensary. Kid and Black Star watch him.

At the Dispensary, the nurse Nygus a dark skinned women with bandages wrapped around her looking like a mummy. She finished fixing your shoulder"There, all done."she finishes it.

You look at your shoulder. It still hurt, but felt much better since the blood wasn't coming out."Thank you."you tell her.

She smiles under he bandages"Sure, just have to be really careful with that shoulder. Might take sometime to heal though."As she gets up taking the supplies she used on you. Leaving you.

"Angel I am really, really sorry."Tsubaki tells you again for the millionth time."Please forgive my actions and Black Star's. I never would hurt you."

"Black Star can be a bit of a jerk at times. He had no right to challange you."Maka tells you.

"It's alright, I'm not mad."you tell them with a smile.

"It was mainly my fault. Sorry Angie."Marisa tells you, you look at her. She looked down on the floor feeling gulity. You smile at her. When the door open. You all turn and see Soul come in.

"Hey, you ok?"he asked you. Coming over to you.

"Yep. Just fine. My shoulder will be sore for sometime. But it's alright."you tell him.

Soul looks at your wrapped up shoulder. Then at you"Ok."

You look at the clock"Lunch is almost over. We should get back to our classes."You tell them. As you reach for top shirt, you put it on, when the pain in your shoulder catches up to you. You drop your shirt as you grab your shoulder. From the pain.

"Angel"Tsubaki/ Marisa.

You smile at them."Its alright. I'm fine."you tell them as you grab your shirt. "Guess I'll just wear my tank top instead." You tell them. As you get up out of your seat. They look at you,you shake your head at them. Smiling at them"See just fine."you tell them."Now lets get to class."

You go to the door. As you open it up and walk out. The others follow you. Marisa hurries by your side. You walked down the hall with the others. Other students where there. Some looked at you, since they saw the fight with you and Black Star.

Marisa felt their eyes on you as well. She narrows her eyes, balling up her fist. You grab her hand, she looks up at you. You smile at her."Its ok."you tell her.

"But I don't like their staring." she tells them, as she looks at the injury on your shoulder.

"Me neither. But what can we do."you tell her.

She was about to say something when, Soul takes off his jacket and puts if over shoulders. Which everyone saw.

You look at him"Thanks."you smile at him.

"Sure thing."he smiles at you as well."Lets get to class."As he contiunes to walk along with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

School ended, as everyone in class piled out. You get your books as you put them in your bag. You put your bag on trying not to hit your shoulder. Once you got it on, you and Marisa left the room.

"Hey Angie, Marisa."Soul calls to you both. Stopping, you both turn and see him with his friends coming over to him. Black Star didn't look at you. He looked to the side.

"Hi Soul, everyone."you smile at them.

"Hows your shoulder?"Tsubaki asked you still worried about it.

"It's doing just fine."you tell her"Thank you."

"Well, we should go. School is over and the longer I stay in here I might fall asleep."Soul tells you.

You shake your head,as everyone leaves out of the school. You stretch your good arm, as you smile as the sun rays come down on you.

"I can't wait for tomorrow for school."you tell them

"Your the thrid person besides Maka and Tsubaki that likes school."Soul tells you.

"Don't listen to him"Maka tells you"So Angel, since your new. Why don't you choose what you want to do?"

You think about it"Well, I wanted to take Marisa to the sports store."you tell them.

Hearing that Marisa explodes, catching everyone off guard"Really!?"she asked you.

"Ball of energy,isn't she."Tsubaki sighs.

"My heart."Liz grabs it, Patty laughs at this.

"Yeah, you did such a good job today. I thought I would take you to get one thing."you tell her with a smile.

"Oh, wow. Come on!"she jumps up and down, as she turns and runs away from the group."Last one there is a rotten egg. Meaning you pointy head."she tells Black Star.

"Shouldn't we follow her?"Maka asked.

"Hahaha"you laugh at this"Don't worry she's fine. But come on."you run off leaving them.

"So its a game."Kid looks on.

"Last one there like she said is a rotten egg."Soul/ Patty as they both race off. The others look at eachother, as they smile and race off as well.

You jump down some stairs,the store wasn't that far. You smile as you heard Soul and Patty behind you."Gotta run faster then that!"Soul yells at you.

You just smile to yourself, the others weren't that far behind. Patty and Soul weren't that far. You look up ahead and see the store. Marisa was already inside you knew that. You push off more, just as you where about to touch the door knob, Wham! Soul and Patty rammed right into you. Making the three of you fall down onto the ground. Patty was laughing hard at what just happen.

You laughed with her a bit, Soul shakes his head at this with a smile. You where sitting ontop of him on his back. You look down at him. And laugh so more. He just rolls his eyes with a smile.

The others meet up with the three of you, seeing how you three where positioned. They couldn't help but not smile.

"Angie, Angie come on. I found what I want."Marisa steps outside the shop with a huge smile.

"Ok."you tell her, as you get off Soul. He gets up from under you.

"Thanks for the back massage."he jokes with you, you just smile at him.

"Sorry."you tell him, as you go inside the store. They follow you."Marisa, Marisa."you call for her.

"Over here."Marisa calls for you. You follow her voice. The others come in and look around.

"Awesome they got some new weights."Black Star says.

You make it to Marisa, who just like her had a pile of things she wanted. When you had told her only one thing. You get a sweatdrop.

"Marisa I told you only one thing."you tell her,as you look at the pile.

"I did just get one thing. Once thing of each."she tells you.

You sigh at her"Marisa we can't afford all of this stuff. So you can only get one thing."

"...But I like it all."she tells you whinning.

"I know you do. But we have to make the money stretch. So only one thing."you tell her again.

"But I love this basketball, the tennis racket, volleyball, punching bag, the bike...please?"she gets on her knees as she starts to pled with you.

You shake your head no at her"Just one thing ok. We need to save the money for other things. I don't have the funds like before."

Marsia tightens her grip on the jump rope and boxing gloves. She didn't want to let them go. So you had to try and take them away. But she wouldn't let go. Her grip was like iron when she wanted something.

"You have to let go."she tells you"So just choose one thing."

Her eyes got big, she was trying to give you puppy look. You felt bad as you tried not to cave.

"Hey you two rea- what happen here?"Soul asked as he looks at the stuff that Marsia took down. Everyone else looks as well.

"Not yet."you tell them"Marisa come on. Pick one thing."you hold up the number one with your finger, showing her.

She looks around at the things she had taken down and wanted. It was hard for her to decide.

"But its hard. I want everything."she whines again.

"There is always next week."Maka tells her"You can come back next week. And get something."

"She's right"Tsubaki

"They could organize in here a bit. Everything is so wrong."Kid says as he looks at everything not happy at the layout.

Marisa looks at the stuff,when she picks up what she wanted"Can I get the rollerblades?"she asked you.

"...I wish you could. But it might have to be something smaller."you tell her a bit dissppointed you couldn't get it for her.

"But you said that I could what I wanted."she tells you back.

"I know, but those will have to wait ok?"you tell her"What about that handball over there. You like to play the game."you point to the red rubber ball. She looks at it. Her eyes narrow at it.

"I don't want the handball."she looks at you folding your arms."The rollerblades, I want them."she tells you.

You sigh, seeing she wasn't going to change her mind. You still needed to save some of it for food. Sratching the back of your what to do. Soul was about to say something when.

"I'll pay for them."Kid say, everyone looks at him."I need to get out of this place so lets hurry up."he tells them."Patti grab the box"he tells her.

"Ok"she gets the box from Marisa as she follows Kid to the front.

"Yeah!"Marisa jumps up as she runs to follow Kid and Patti with her new treat.

"That was nice."Tsubaki says.

Kid purchased the rollerblades for Marisa who wasted no time to put them on. By the time everyone else reached outside, she was in them staking here and there. Griding on things, she was so happy.

You smile at her, Patti was cheering her on. While Kid was exhaling hard. "Thank you."you go over to him. He puts up a finger before he reponse to you.

"That place was horrible. I don't know how I lasted in there. I could have died from the lack of orgainzation they had in that store. It should be closed down for that."he says.

You look at him, not understanding anything he said."He's crazy"Liz tells you.

You look at her, Kid stands up finally as he adjust himself."Better?"you asked him.

"Yes"he tells you"And your welcome."

"I'll pay you back for it."you tell him.

"Yahooo!"Marisa goes right pass you.

You look at her with a smile,as you wave at her"No need."he tells you.

You look at him"Are you sure? I don't mind."you tell him.

"No really its alright. Trust me."he tells you. You look at him shocked at what he said. But smile anyway.

"Well then consider my payback, I get to owe you a favor."you tell him.

He looks at you, he smiles at you"Alright fair enough."he tells you.

As he turns back looking at Marisa, Patti was still cheering for her."She's really good."Maka comments on Marisa's skills.

"Sports are her thing. More so then mine."you tell her.

"I hear you."Maka agrees, you both smile at one another.

"But I want to get started on reading some more. So, Marsia come on. We have to go home."you call to her.

She stops skating"Aww, but Angie. I'm having fun."she tells you.

"I know, but w-"Black Star cut you off.

"Let her stay, we'll bring her back to your place."he tells you.

You look at him, wasn't looking at you."No, really its ok."

"She's having a great time. And you can get your studying out the way, by the time she comes home."he tells you.

You think about it"I like that idea, can I stay please?"Marisa comes over to you pledding with you.

You look at her unsure, but she really wanted to. You smile at her"Alright then. Just before home before it gets to late."you tell her.

"Yeah, thanks."she speeds off again.

You smile at her"Thank you all."you tell them.

"Sure"Soul tells you.

"And thank you again Kid, for her gift today."you tell him.

"Your very welcome."he tells you.

"Well bye."you wave to them. They wave back to you."Bye Marisa, be good."you tell her.

She gives you thumbs up,you just smile as you walk off away from the group. They watch you.

"She's really nice."Maka compliments on you.

"She really is."Tsubaki agrees with her"It must be nice Soul, to have your childhood friend back."

He smirks at her"Yeah"he watched you still walking. He got image of a younger you and him the age 8 walking, hand in hand. He smiles to himself, as he turns and looks back at Marisa.


	8. Chapter 8

"A meister there are three levels. Using stars to tell what level they are on. Those with 1 star are consider the lowest, and up to 3 stars are the highest. Each Meister has a skill, that he or she is good at. Each meister are exceptional with soul wavelenghts. They are paired with a weapon. To be paired with a weapon, it is best to have weapon that matches the meister's wavelenght. If uncapitable then it will not work. Intreseting."you look at your book, as you write the information you just got.

You where home now dressed in your pj's sitting on your couch. Soft music playing in the background, and had still been reading about meisters and weapons. To get a better understanding of them. There was just so much facts, you had to intake it all. You read all about kishins,their eggs, their souls. How someone becomes a kishin, is through the means of eatting a pure human soul. Which then corrupted them, turning them into a kishin. Which was a meister's job to hunt down and destory them.

By doing so, the weapon eats the soul. If they eat up to 99 souls with a witch's soul. They turn into a death scythe. One of Lord Death's weapons. A witch's soul as the book said, was hard to come by. Many have lost their lives to get it.

"...Better write this down"you write some more down information. You place your pen down as you message your wrist. Happy with your studying you had just been doing for the pass few hours."I wonder...mom."you think about your mother. A soft smile comes on your face.

You where now in Death City, going to the DWMA. Just like your mother did when she was younger and married to your father. Here you are following in her footsteps. You had given up everything to do so. You had inherited your mother's powers. Something you remember your father, forbidden you to use as you grew up.

But it was a part of you, something that ran through your vains. You had to learn more about it. Your skills as a meister weren't that great, you knew that. So you came here to get better at it.

"We have to try soul resonance"you circle it in your notes."...This is going to be alot of work."

You look up at the clock it read 20 minutes pass 8. Marisa was still out, and not home. You didn't really want to look at the clock. But you did, you started to get worried, though you had enough time to study. She should have been back a two hours ago.

Sighing, you just go back to studying. Flipping the pages you write down some more things."...Mom...will I be as good as you?"a tear started to form in the corner of your eyes.

A knock came at your door"Angie, Angie."Soul's voice calls for you on the other side.

You get up as you go over to the door. Opening it up, Marisa jump up in your face. Exicted"I had a really good time."she tells you"I love my roller blades."She darts pass you, going straight for the frige."Yeah, dinner."she got exicted as she takes it out.

You smile at her, as you turn back to Soul and Maka. With them was Tsubaki and Black Star."Thank you again. For watching her."you tell them.

"Sure, it was fun."Tsubaki tells you."She's a really sweat girl."

"Looks like you got some work done too."Maka looks at the books you had open.

You look back at them"Oh, I get a bit caught up in studying."you tell her.

"Don't we all."Maka"Did you find some information?"

"Yes, so much. I'm going to enjoy my stay here."you tell her.

"Angel"Black Star calls to you, you look at him. He stares at you. He bites his lower lip"I-"

"Black Star, I have favor to ask of you."you tel looks at you"I was wondering, you and Tsubaki remind me of myself and Marisa. And you both are very well compatiable with your wavelenghts and stuff. Do you think that maybe. You could help me and Marisa?"

He was going to say sorry to you about early today, but by you smiling at him. It told him you didn't hold anything aginist him for what happen. He smiles at this"Yeah, sure. But don't think I'll go easy on you both."he gives you his cocky smile.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you like to come inside?"you asked them as you step aside.

"That would be nice, but we need to be getting home."Tsubaki tells you with smile.

"Ok then maybe next time?"you tell her and Black Star.

"See you tomorrow."she tells you, as she and Black Star leave. You wave to them. You look back at Maka and Soul"What about you two?"you asked them.

"Sure"Maka comes in along with Soul."Your place is really nice. A gothic touch?"she could tell.

You smile at her, as you shut the door"Yep one of my favorite designs."

"And your choose of music, 1500 english."Soul as he listen to what was playing"You did grow up weird."He smirks at you.

"Heh"you tell him"Please sit down."you tell them.

They do so, Maka picks up your notes that you had taken. Marisa was eatting dinner. You went to the kitchen, as you take out something to give to drink. You get out two soda cans. Making your way back to them.

"Here"you hand it to them.

"Thank you"Maka tells you

"Your welcome."you tell them"Marisa when your done eatting, go take a bath and get ready for bed."you tell her.

She looks at you, not happy at what you just told her. Her face made the three of you laugh."I don't want too."she mumbles.

"I know."you tell her.

She eats her food, as she mumble under her breath."You want to sit down?"Soul asked you.

You shake your head"No, but I will get my books out your about that."you tell them both as you start to pick them up. Putting them down on the side"Where is Kid,Liz, Patti and Crona?"

"They went home before we came to drop off Marisa"Maka tells you

"Oh, their really nice."you tell them"Your really lucky Soul to have really great friends like that."you tell him.

"Yeah, we have to deal with his moods alot. Don't know how you did as childern."Maka jokes with you. You laugh at what she said.

"Thanks"Soul says, as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry."you tell him, as you pat his hand. He smiles at you, he finishes his drink."Here."you reach for it to throw it away. When you did, he moves it out the way. You look at him. He smirks at you."Soul come on give it."You tell him, as you try to reach for it again. But he moves it again. He was playing with you.

Maka smiles at you both acting like kids. Marisa looks at this, she laughs to herself. Soul kept it away from you, he stands up"Come and get it."he tells you.

You laugh at him, as you go after him. He just moved out the way everytime. Just like when you and him where kids.

"Got it"you go to get it. But he moves it just in time. Making trip, as you fell to the floor. But you grab onto Soul's wrist pulling him with you. You both hit the floor. With a loud thud.

"Soul, Angel are you two ok?"Maka asked as she gets up. Marisa started to laugh at this. You felt weight on you, as you look to see it was Soul on your back, he was heavy like this.

"Sorry Angie."he tells you. As he gets up off you. You get up when you fell him lift up off you, when you did. Your shoulder hurt from the small impact you got. You grab it quickly"Angie."Soul was worried now.

"It's alright"you tell him. Marsia stops laughing, she looks at you worried.

"Come on."Soul, as he stands up helping you up as well. He looks at your injured shoulder,you kept rubbing it. He looks away.

You look at him,and smile"It's alright really."

"Yeah, ok"Soul tells you.

"Oh, your jacket."you remember as you go and leave him. Going down the hall. Coming back in a few seconds."Here"you hand it back to him.

"...Thanks"Soul smiles at you

"Thank you."you tell him with a smile."Its getting late, you and Maka should be heading home."you tell him.

"Yeah, ok."he agrees with you.

You go and open the door"Thank you again."Maka tells you as she waves at you"See you tomorrow at school. You and Marisa."she tells she started to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, you too."you smile at her, then look at Soul."Have a good evening Soul."you tell him, with a smile.

He looks at you with a serious face"Angie, you ok?"he asked you.

You look at him, wondering what he was talking about"Yeah, my shoulder is fine"

He shakes his head at you"Not that, is something wrong?"he asked you"Inside when Maka was looking at your notes. There was a teardrop on one of the lines."

You knew what he ment, you where sure that you wiped away your tears. But looks like one eyes drop for a second. Then you look back up at him"Yeah, I'm fine."you lie to him. As you smile to cover it up.

He just looks at you, he knew you where lying to him."Angie, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. What was wrong?"he asked you in a softer voice.

Your eyes drop, as you pushes your hair behind your ear. You look up at him, he looked back at you sympathic eyes. He waited for you say something. Just as you where about to."Soul, are you ready?"Maka calls below.

You snap out of your state, Soul got iritated by it."Yeah coming."he yells to her. He then looks back at you. You just smile at him. He gives you a hug, which you take as you hug him back. He rubbed your back for a few seconds, to comfort you. He then breaks it. Looking at you. Your eyes drop,

"Hey"he calls to you, you look up at him"Sleep well."he tells you as he leaves. You smile at him, once he left you go inside and close the door.

Down stairs with Soul and Maka, she was talking about you. He just blocked her out, he was more worried about you. He looks up at the window to your place. He knew something was wrong, just like when you and here kids.

_A younger Soul was sitting down bye a tree, he was waiting for you to come. It was high afternoon, and this was the time you and him would meet. He looks up at the sky, when he heard footsteps running over to him. He turns to see you, a younger you, dressed in your nice light blue dress. You smile at him._

_"Soul"you give him one. He was about to smile to you, when he noticed something different about you. There was slight teardrops on your dress,they where starting to fade away._

_"Angie, are you ok?"he asked you._

_You look at him,he looks at you concerned. _

_You started to fidget with your fingers"...Daddy, got mad at me again."you confess to him"Cause, I used my bad powers."you tell him"He yelled at me...again."you start to cry, as you burry your eyes in your hands. _

_He goes over to you, as he hugs you tightly. He let you cry on him. As he rubbed your back, you cried more. He held you tighter,as he rested his head on yours"Don't cry. Angie."he tells you"No more crying."_

The present Soul sighs, as he thought about this. No matter how hard you tried to cover up you where sad, he could tell with ease. And if he didn't know, how could he fix it with you. He ment it when he told you sleep well. He didn't want you to go to bed crying. But tomorrow he would see what was wrong with you.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, you and Marisa make it school perfectly. You both got there a few minutes early. Soul and his friends where outside, when they saw you. They greet you both, Marisa was in her roller blades. Which she greatly adored very much. She staked her way to class all the way there almost running over others.

The others went to class, while you and Marisa went to yours. Ms. Marie was getting ready for class, lucky it hadn't started yet. You and Marisa take your seat in class. Just as you both sit down.

"Hey, Angie. I have to go to the restroom."Marisa tells you.

You look at her"Why didn't you go before class?"you ask her.

"I didn't have to go. I was having to much fun. But I have to go now. Really bad!"she makes the face.

"Ok, well hurry up and go."you tell her.

She wasted no time, getting up out of her seat as she runs out the classroom. Ms. Marie looks at her, then at you.

"Sorry"you smile at her.

With Marisa, the hallways where empty. But she still in her rollerblades zoomed down the halls. Trying really hard to hold herself. So she didn't go on herself. She looks around crazy for the restroom. She was sure it was here somewhere around here.

In class with Soul and his friends. He listen to Professor Stein as he spoke. He had his notebook open and everything. But he didn't have anything to write down. He still wanted to talk you about last night. But he didn't have enough time or space. Since you came a few minutes before classes started as well, everyone was around. And you had to keep your eyes on Marisa who going crazy in the hall.

Maka noticed this with him"Soul, are you ok?"she asked him.

He snaps out of it as he turns and looks at her, she waited for him to say something"Yeah, just fine."he tells her as he starts to write down what Professor Stein had on the borad.

"Ok,so they have to start with 500 pushups, yeah followed by 1000 situps. Then 100 mile run."Black Star says to himself. Soul and Maka over heard him. Maka couldn't help but not laugh at this.

"Black Star a teacher. It's going to his head."Maka laughs to herself.

"Oh, yeah Angie wants him to teach her and Marisa."Soul as he listens to Black Star talk about what he wanted you and Marisa to do."He sounds more like a drill sergeant."

Black Star kept writting down things, he smiles at himself. Soul just looks at him, when he noticed out the corner of his eyes Marisa who was zipped her way into the class. She was holding herself.

Professor Stein stops what he was doing"Yes?"he asked her.

Marisa's face was red as she gets out her words"I CAN'T FIND THE BATHROOM!"she yells loud.

Everyone could tell she was about to blow soon, she was sweating badly, as she falls to her knees on the floor, tears streaming down her eyes."I CAN'T HOLD IT!"she screams.

Stien saw this,his eyes grew wide"Hold on Marisa!"Maka yells for her, she gets up out of her seat, along with Soul and Black Star with Tsubaki and the others. They hurry and rush to get her. She was like a ticking time bomb. Ready to go anytime. Soul and Black Star scoop her up just in time. As they run out the room.

Back with you in the classroom. You look at the clock its been along time since Marisa has been gone. You started to get worried. That you couldn't focus, that you didn't noticed a man with red shoulder lenght hair dressed in a suit come in and give your teacher something.

You didn't pay attention till, she called to you. You look at her, she gestures for you come to the front. You do as she asked you, you go up front. The rest of the class looks on, as she whipsers something in your ear, your eyes grew wide. You dart out the classroom.

With Marisa, she was sitting down dressed in a white gown, her clothes where off her. She was with Soul and his friends in the Death Room, where Lord Death was. Her head was down, so the others couldn't see her eyes.

"Its ok Marisa, no ones mad."Tsubaki tells her,trying to cheer her up.

"Speak for yourself."Soul and Black Star tell her, as they stood far away from the others due to the smell they had on.

Marisa crings up more"Guys"Maka looks at them.

They look at her back."Hey kiddo, not everyone makes it at times."Lord Death tells her. As he pats her on the back.

Marisa just dropped her head more."Marisa, Marisa!"you call for her, everyone heard your voice. They look up as they wait for you to come. They heard you running, in just a few seconds you came into view. You had a change of clothes in your arms. You seem Marisa, you hurry over to her.

"Marisa,Marisa look at me"you tell her, she lifts up her head. When she did, she looked ready to cry. You smile at her softly showing you weren't mad at her. When you did,she jumps onto you. Trying to burry her face in your shoulder. You smile as you hug her back"No harm done. Here I brought you some change of clothes."you tell her,as you give them to her. She takes them.

"Spirit,can you please take Marisa to get changed."Lord Death tells him.

"Yeah, sure"Spirit the man that came into your class goes over to Marisa, he holds his hand out for her"Its alright."he tells her in a soft voice.

Marisa takes his hand, as he leds her somewhere else. You watch her, then turn back to everyone bow to them.

"Thank you all. And sorry."you tell them

"It was alright, it happened to us when we where young too."Liz tells you.

You look at Black Star and Soul,they did stink. You felt the worst for them"Sorry you two."you tell them.

"..."Black Star and Soul look at you.

You give them and uneasy smile."I just wonder why it took her so long get to the restroom."

"I believe I might be able to shed a light on that."Lord Death tells you.

You look at him, he takes out a piece of paper. You take it from him. As you read it"A mission?"you look up at him.

"Yes, it seems that Marisa went right pass the Mission Bulletin Borad. She saw the mission and went to the Reception to sign up for it."he tells you.

"..."you look back at the paper. Then back up at him.

"I'm glad she did though. This was a mission I was going to assign you Maka and your team."Lord Death tells her.

"Really?"Maka, as she comes over and reads the paper."Ok."

"And seems like you will have an extra one. Seeing how they approved you and Marisa to go Angel."Lord Death tells you.

"I guess."you tell him"But, are you sure?"

"I see why not. You'll have to do missions sooner or later. Besides you fit all the quilfactions."he tells you.

You just nod your head"Wonderful then, be ready to leave all of you in the next half hour. So Black Star and Soul that should give you enough time to clean up."

"Thanks"Soul/Black Star tell him.

"Angie"Marisa calls to you.

You turn around to see her coming over, she was dressed her overalls. She smiles at you."Your dress. Thats good"you smile at her.

"Yeah, so can we do the mission?"she asked you.

You smile at her"Sure we can"you tell her

She smiles at you,the others do as well but Black Star and Soul."Well we better get going then"Maka"Everyone meet up infront of the fountian, in the middle of town."

"Alright"everyone agrees with her,as they all walk off though letting Soul and Black Star go first. Spirit makes his way back to Lord Death as they watch everyone leave.

"You sure she's ready?"Spirit asked him"I mean she just got here."

"She is more then capitable. Just like her mother."Lord Death.

"But she's new at this, shouldn't she learn the basics first?"Spirit asked.

"Have a little faith in her. She'll do just fine on this misson"Lord Death tells him"She has the same wavelenght as her mother, so everything will turn out just fine."

Spirit wanted to say something but didn't he turns and looks down the way everyone went, still unsure about all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, thats a big clock"Marisa looks up at Big Ben, you look at it as well.

"Yeah, it is pretty big"Tsubaki agrees with her.

The mission that Lord Death sent you four too, was in London. You all had just arrived there. to hunt down two Kishins going by the names Bloody Mary and Henery the 8th.

"You'll never need a watch with that thing around."Soul says.

You stop looking at the clock tower as you look around. You had changed into your fighting outfit. You where a bit nervous on your first mission.

"Well,we can do all the sight seeing later. We need to hurry up and get going."Maka tells everyone.

"Right, we should spilt up"Kid suggest"We can cover more ground that way."

"Ok, since theirs five of us-"Maka

"I'll take Angel and Marisa, they are after all my nwe students."Black Star blurts out.

"Black Star"Tsubaki shakes her head.

"I was going to Crona with Black Star"Maka tells him"Kid you with me and Soul and Marisa I hope you don't mind doing this one on your own."

"Nope, I don't mind"you tell her.

"Hold on, Marisa are you sure?"Soul asked you"I know you have this, but this is your first mission."

You look at him"Have a bit more faith in me Soul. I know I can handle this."you give him a playful smile.

"Alright,then everyone keep in contact through your wavelenghts."Maka tells everyone.

Nodding your heads, everyone sperates.

"Maka"Soul calls to her

"Yeah"she looks at him.

"How is everyone?"he asked her, she knew what he ment.

"Their fine, I can sense their Soul wavelenghts."Maka tells him.

"What about Angie and Marisa?"Soul asked her.

"...Their fine. Why?"she looks at him.

"...No reason"he lies to her.

"Umm, ok."Maka

Time went by, as the sun was starting to set ,with you and Marisa, where both in the alley. You looked for any sign of the Kishins. Marisa was kicking a rock when it hit trash can. Once it did, she heard a small sweaking sound.

"What?"she goes over to it, you kept walking as you found nothing.

"Marisa come on."you tell her, you didn't hear her. So you turn around and see her half way in the trash can."Marisa!"you go and start to pull her out. You manged to do so, as she lands on rub your head as you look at her."Marisa what were you doing in there?"you asked her.

"Hey, Angie can I have a pet?"she asked you.

You look at her not understanding what she just said, she turns around, putting something in your face. You look and see two small little black eyes, a nose and whiskers. It was a rat.

"..."you look at it. Very uncomfortable at the fact on what she had infront of your face."..."

"Can I keep it?"she asked you. As she pulls it back, petting it like it was nothing.

"..."you didn't say anything, for a second, though you where about to. When you both hear screams. You get up up off the ground"Come on."you tell her. She places her new friend on her shoulders. As she hurries and follows you.

You both come out of the alley, as people run away. You and Marisa run in the direction they were coming from. Pushing your way through. You see what the screams where about, there laid down infront of you where a few bodies. Their souls out. Your eyes widen at the sight of dead bodies.

"..."you as you look on,when a gloved hand grabs onto the soul. Snapping you out of it, you look and see who it belonged too. It was a man with dark brownish hair dressed in a pointy looking suit, he opens his mouth showing his sharp teeth, as he eats the soul. Licking his lips as he does so. He then wipes his mouth.

He then turns and sees you and Marisa standing there. He smiles at you both it was an evil one at that."Angie"Marisa looks at him with a serious face. Her eyes narrow at him.

You nod your head at her. She places her rat down, and transforms. You grab her,as you point her at him."Don't touch another soul."you tell him. As you walk closer to him, though slowly.

He reaches for another one, when he did you shot at him. At his hand, he pulls it back as he looks at you. You where serious, you point Marisa at him again"I said not to touch them"you tell him"Henry the 8th?"you ask him"Your disgusting"you tell him"Now I will set those souls free."You pull the trigger, once you did. You didn't pay attention that someone dropped behind you.

When they did, they hit you hard knocking you down hard. Henry starts to laugh at this, you shake your head as you look and see a lady with brown hair she was dressed long gown, almost like a princess. She had sharp teeth as well, as she smiles at you.

"Thank you Mary"Henry tells her"Always at your father's side."

Mary just smiles nodding her head, as she looks at you. She then lunges for you, you quickly move out the way before she hurt you. You roll on the ground, getting Marisa she start to shot it at her, she was able to dodge as she comes and tries to swipe with her claws. You moved just in time, as you still kept shoting at her.

With Maka and the others, they still kept looking when she stopped all of sudden."Maka what is it?"Soul asked her.

"..."Maka looks away from them"Its Angel"she tells him.

"What! What is it?"he asked her

"...It's her wavelenght...I think she's..."Maka.

Soul saw the look in her eyes, he wasted no time as he runs in the way she was looking. Maka and Kid follow him. Soul kept running. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what it was. But something wasn't settling in his stomach with you at this time.

"Soul, Soul wait"Maka yells at him.

Soul didn't stop stil Maka grabs onto his selvee, he got stopped"Let me go, Maka"he tells her.

"Transform, that way we can get there faster"Maka tells him.

"You do that Soul, and I'll go up ahead."Kid tells him, as he summons his stakeboard. He hops on it, with Liz and Patti in their weapon form. He then takes off in the air on his skateboard.

You fire again at Mary, you had gotten her a few times. But she was quick, you already got injured by her. Her quickness was what gave her a advantage. You fire at her again, then run down the ally, as you hurry up and climb up the ladder. Mary laughs as she hurries up after you. You make it to the top of the building, you look behind you as you had Marisa aimmed at where you just came up from.

"Angie"Marisa calls to you a bit worried.

You stayed focused on the spot, as you moved back slowly. It was quiet, very quiet. You where tensed up, as you moved back. The floor under you started to crack, when it did you look down Mary comes up quickly, when she did she rams you hard making Marisa fly out your hands as you quickly grab the ledge just before you went over.

"Angie!"Marisa yells for you.

You try to hold on, as Mary comes over to you, she stands over you smiling down at you. You look up at her, she steps on your fingers. Which caused you pain, you didn't scream though. She steps on them again, and again. You try to endure it as much you could.

But it was to much for you,she steps on them once again but much harder. Your hands couldn't take it any more. You let go as you fall turns back into her human form.

"Angie!"she yells for you.

You fall down, to the ground. When someone comes and grabs you pulling you up. You look to see it was Kid, he pulls you up to stand on his skateboard.

"Kid?"you look at him.

He goes back up to where Marisa was. He gets jumps off his skateboard. Mary looks at him, and you. You see Marisa standing there, she smiles happy to see you fine.

"Be ready"Kid tells you, the second he said that Henry comes up standing by Mary.

"Trying to have a proper family dinner, how rude for you little brats to intrupt it."Henry tells you both.

"Sorry, thought it was a party dinner."Kid tells him. As he aims Liz and Patti at them. He was serious.

"Angie!"Marisa calls to you, you turn and look at her, transforms into her weapon. You get ahold of her, as you point at them as well with Kid.

Henry and Mary look at you both, Henry takes out a jeweld cane. As he swings it around, pointing it at you and Kid.

"Very well then, you both along with your weapons will by our main coruse."he tells you both. As he and Mary lunge at you both.


	11. Chapter 11

You and Kid move out the way just in time,as Henry and Mary come at you both. You got Henry while Kid got Mary. He used his cane to try and get you. You where able to dodge he wasn't as fast as Mary. Which was lucky for you. You try to fire at him, but he moves out the way. He comes at you with his cane hitting you in the torso, You hunch over from it. He comes to strike you down from over head.

But you move out the way just in time. You then get a clear shot, as you hit him, with enough force to cause a hole in his shoulder. He holds it in pain, as he looks at you with anger.

"No more playing games."he growls at you. He comes at you with increidable speed, you just shot at him as he came. But it wasn't enough, he jumps over them as he comes down on you.

As his attack hits,it doesn't hit you. You look up and see chains in the shape of a star,as it glowed blocking Henry's attack on you.

"Hey,over here."Black Star yells at him.

You turn and see him standing behind you,he smiles at Henry. Who tried to apply more pressure on the sheild but had not luck. He jumps back as he looks at you both. Black Star jumps infront of you. As he takes Tsubaki back with him, she was in her chain sycthe form.

"Th-"you

"Hey, if your my student you should be able to handle someone like him."Black Star tells you"Don't let a punk like him push you around."

You listen to his words, you smile to yourself. As you stand up. You point Maris at Henry"Ready"you tell him.

"Good, lets go then."Black Star tells you as he runs over to Henry, he was quick as well. As he attacked Henry from different sides. Henry was able to keep an eye on him, using his can to block his attack. Though it didn't seem to do much help.

You aim Marisa at Henry, your eyes never leaving him. You watched Black Star as well, as you waited for an opening. You just stood there, when you saw the opening.

"There"you tell yourself,as you pull the trigger. When you did, the barrel of the gun started to collect energy, as it grew bigger. You then release the trigger. When you did the attack came out as it shot seconds after Black Star hit Henry. It got him right in the throat.

Black Star turns around to you shocked that you hit him. That you got him just seconds after he hit Henry.

Herny's red soul was seen,as he had died. You turn and look at Mary who Kid and Crona where still fighting. You waste no time, as you run with Marisa. Black Star was about to say something, but he didn't. He just looked on.

You look at Mary, as Kid and Crona kept trying to get her. But her movements where to much for them.

"Damn"Kid, as he tries to get her. Crona does as well.

"I don't like this."Crona says as he tries to get her with his blade. But she moves back laughing at them. She then goes for them, ready to strike. Kid kept shooting.

Just as she was about to come into contact, you come as you catch her. Using one hand you push her, away from them. Pointing Marisa at her head. Kid and Crona saw this. The force you used with her, was enough to send you both off the side of the building.

"Angel!"they yell for you, when they hear a shot as well a scream. Rushing to the side,they look but see no sign of you. They scan the area again,when Crona sees something moving in the bushes.

"There"he points. They all look and wait, as they do. In a few seconds you come out. As you hold the kishin egg. You had a few twiggs in your hair.

You look up at them, as you wave at them with a smile. They smile back at you."Haha, all my training paid off."Black Star boost.

You get out of the bush, Marisa was still in her weapon form. You dust yourself off, as you start to take the stuff out your hair.

Marisa turns into her human form"We did it!"she yells exicted about passing your first misson."Yeah!"

You smile at her,as you look at the Kishin egg."Angel"Maka yells to you, you look and see her running over to you both, though Marisa wondered off really quick she wasn't out of your sight as you turn and look at Maka. She sees the kishin egg as she smiles at it.

"I did it."you smile at her.

She smiles back at you"Thats great, you got one."Maka tells you.

"She got both of them."Liz tells her. You both turn and see Kid and the rest come over. He was holding the other soul.

"I do believe this is yours."he hands it to you, you take both of them. You smile at this.

"You got them both?!"Soul, as he turns back into his human form. He was surprised by this.

You just nod your head at him"Yeah"you tell him.

He softly chuckles to himself"Good job."he tells you.

"You also have some skills too."Liz tells you,as she pats you on the back.

"Yeah, yeah that was so cool how you took down Mary. You where so fast."Patti cheers for you.

"It was because of all my teaching"Black Star says as he comes and slams his hand on your back hard.

When he did, the injures you recived you felt them. You stiff up from the pain. As you fall over.

"Black Star!"Tsubaki

"Angie, Angie. You ok?"Soul asked you, as he helps you up. You let him, you give him a smile, though you where in pain. As you nod your head.

"Hey Angie, I found it."Marisa comes running back over to you.

Everyone looks,as she holds out the rat. Liz screams from it."Its so gross."she freaks out.

"Can I kept it huh?"Marsia asked you.

You sigh, you could tell she really like the rat. You look at her with a smile, as you nod your head slowly"Yeah, sure you can."you tell her.

"Yeah, I have a pet"she cheers"Guys look at my new pet."she shows it off. Liz passed out when she saw it, Patti let it crawl on her. Kid just commeted on it. Black Star got bit by it. Tsubaki thought it was cute. Maka was uncomfortable with it though didn't want to show it, Crona just stared at it, as he tried to smile at it. Soul congratelated her on it. While he helped you up.

"We should head back and infrom Lord Death"Maka tells everyone.

"Yeah, ok."Black Star says.

"Angel can you walk?"Maka asked you.

Soul got you up on your feet. You look at her as you smiled.

"I got you."Soul tells you,as he gets you on his back. You got settled just fine."You ok?"he asked you.

You nod your head as you wrap your arms around his neck"Are you ok?"you asked him.

He smiles at you"This is just like when were kids. So yeah."he tells you. You smile back at him.

"Alright then, lets go."Maka as you all walk off.

You and Soul where a bit behind since he had to carry you. It was along way to the transportation you guys used to get here. You look up at the group. Marisa was carrying her rat on her shoulder. She kept talking about the mission. Everyone listen to her. Black Star even put in some comments for her story.

Everyone liked her, her spunky energy was enough to keep them going after a long mission for the day. You smile at this. Your eyes half way open, you where tired. As you rest your chin on Soul's hair.

"Go to sleep."he tells you.

You heard him, as you look down at him."I'm not tired."you lie to him.

He softly chuckles to himself"Just go to sleep, everything is fine."he tells you.

You smile at what he said, as you get more comfortable,resting your head on the top of his. Closing your eyes with a smile on your face. He started to walk a bit slower,even if the others where a bit far up ahead of you smiles when he felt you sleeping.

Back and DWMA, Lord Death had seen the battle with Spirit by him."She did it."Spirit was surprised by this.

"Of coruse she did, I had no doubt"Lord Death tells him.

"For a second there I thought I saw her mother."Spirit smiles to himself.

"Yes Angel takes after her a great deal. Her skills will get better and better."Lord Death says.

"When they do, will you tell her?"Spirit asked him.

It was quiet with them both"...When the time is right."Lord Death tells him."As of now, let her enjoy her time."

Spirit looks at Lord Death, he knew what he ment. As he looks at the mirror,they both where using to watch the fight. You and group where now on the airplane. Heading back here. He looks passed his daughter Maka who was talking with the rest. While Marisa was playing with her new pet rat. He finally found you, you where fast asleep, with Soul by you. He let you rest on him, while you slept. Spirit looks at you, you did have features of your mother. He saw them, his eyes soften at you. But then he smiles to himself slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here you go Sugar."Marisa puts some food in the cage of new pet rat. She pets it as she smiles at it. Closing the gate to it.

"Marisa come on lets go."you call for her.

"Coming."she yells back to you, as she runs out the room. She meets you up at the front door. You smile at her,she gives you one back. Running out the door, you close it behind you both, as you head to school.

"I can't believe we just came from a mission. I wanna go on another."she tells you.

You smile at her,as you both make it outside. The sun was shinning"I want to collect more souls. So I can become a death scythe."she jumps up and down.

You just smile at her"So your going to pay attention in class today?"you asked her.

She looks at you"I guess."she srugs her shoulders.

You laugh to yourself at her anwser."Angel,Marisa"Tsubaki calls to you, you both stop as you turn around to see her and Black Star come over.

"Good Morning Tsubaki and Black Star"you greet them with a smile.

"Hey"Black Star greets you back.

"Good morning."Tsubaki,you four start back up walking."Did you have a good rest."she asked you.

"Yeah,my injures are doing better to. If you wanted to know."you tell her

She smiles at you"Thats good."she smiles at you"Marisa how is your rat doing?"

"Sugar is doing just fine."Marisa tells her"He really likes it at home."

"Its a boy rat,and you named it Sugar?"Tsubaki looks at her.

"Yeah, I think its a boy rat."Marisa tells her.

"Well,its still a nice name."Tsubaki just looks at you,you just srug your shoulders.

"Ok, Angel I've made a full chart on what I'm going to train you in."Black Star as he takes out a piece of paper, you take it from him as you read it."Since your my student. Your going to train like me."

Your eyes grew wide at what he had written down"I'm not sure Marisa can do all this."you tell him.

"It doesn't matter, we're going to start after school."Black Star tells you.

"He stayed up all night to do that list."Tsubaki tells you,you look at her.

"Did you read what he wants us to do?"you asked her.

She looks at you,you give her the piece of paper. She takes it and reads it as well."Black Star, these are homework assignments."she tells him.

"What, if I'm going to have students,they have to do my work so I can focus on them more."he tells her.

"You don't do that."Tsubaki tells him."Sorry Angel."

"Its alright."you tell her.

The four of you reach school. Soul and the others weren't outside,so you make your way inside. As you looked for them.

"There"Tsubaki points to them. You guys see them. Maka was at the mission board."Good morning everyone."

They turn and see you four"Good morning."Maka greets you all back.

"Patti,Patti I named my rat Sugar."Marisa goes over to her.

"Awww,how cute."Patti tells her.

"Thats cute?"Liz tells her sister.

You smile at them"What are you guys doing?"you asked Maka.

"Maka is looking for a new mission to do."Soul tells you."How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you."you tell him."Maka I was just wondering did you inform Lord Death about the mission?"

She turns and looks at you"Yes,I did. He said we did a great job. Well you did."she tells you, you smile at this.

"Thats great."you tell her pleased by this."So your looking for a new mission?"

"Yeah, it was just strange last mission though." she tells you.

"What?"you asked her.

"The human souls that where left by Henry and Bloody Mary,weren't there."Kid tells you.

You look at him"Are they suppose to be?"you asked him.

He nods his head"They are,then we bring them back here."

"Oh, sorry."you tell them.

"It wasn't your fault."Soul tells you."Lord Death told us that this had been going on for sometime now."

"What do you mean?"you asked him.

"Human souls that aren't eatten by the kishin."Kid tells you."Its like their just collecting them, for some purpose."

"So the mission wasn't a success."you felt bad. They look at you.

"No, it was. Stopping the kishin was the main thing to do."Tsubaki tells you.

You look at her,she gives you a soft smile. You give her one then felt a hand on your should, you turn and see Soul."You did good Angie, thats all that matters. Well find where the trail ends, so don't worry about it. You got Marisa two souls on your first mission. Not many can say that."

"Thank you Soul."you tell him,as you look back at the mission board.

"Still nothing"Maka"Well we better head to class."

"Yeah, we have just a few minutes to get there."Tsubaki agrees with her. Everyone started to walk away from the mission board. Marsia ran infront of everyone. You talked with Maka and Liz. It didn't take long to get to class, Soul and his friends got to class first before you. You and Marisa make it to class just fine. Not many again today. They had to be on missions. You open your notebook, Marisa plops down in her seat.

You look at her, shaking your head as you smile. Ms. Marie comes in with her usual smile on. Greeting the class. She picks up a piece of chalk as she starts to write down somethings. You pick up your pencil as you start to write down what she had on the board.

Hours went by when lunch came, you put your pencil down. As you message your wrist, you smile at the notes you had down. Closing your notebook, you shake Marisa awake. She was drooling. You shaker her somemore. She finally comes to it. Rubbing her eyes.

"Lets go and eat lunch."you tell her.

By those words alone she gets up quickly, as you both make your way out of the classroom.

"Hey Angel."Maka calls to you, you see her and the others there but Kid. You and Marisa meet up with them"Hope you don't mind having lunch outside."

"Yeah, umm I just need to go to the libaray really quick."You tell her"Can you guys take Marisa,she's really hungry."

"We don't mind."Tsubaki tells you,you smile at her. As you run off away from the group. It didn't take long to get to the library. It was pretty big, books everywhere. You went through the shelves of books, you made your way up to the second part of the shelves. You where in the right section.

"Have to go up higher."you tell yourself, as you climb the ladder, you go a bit up. As you stop, looking at the books."Ha,here you are."you reach for it. It was pretty far, so you reach a bit more and a bit more. Your fingers touching the rim of it, so you reached a bit more. When you did, your feet slip off the ladder. You fall off it quickly, only to land in something.

You look and see it was Kid. He had caught you in his arms. He looks down at you, you look at him. When the book came and bumps you on the top of your head. As it flops in your lap. You rub your head.

"Thanks."you tell him, still rubbing your head.

"Your very welcome. Though I'm glad I caught you."he tells you as you get out his arms.

You dust yourself off as you look at him"Hmmm?"you arch and eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could cash in your IOU."he tells you.

"Yeah,sure what is it?"you asked him.

"Will you be my date?"he asked you.

You look at him in disbelief. He saw the look on your face"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, let me explain a bit better. After the mission, I was given another mission by my father. You see there is a party that is being thrown, and well my Dad got invited but he can't go. Since he has to stay with the City and things. So he wants me to go in his place."he tells you

"I see, just why don't you take Liz or Patti?"you ask him.

"Oh no their coming. Though in their weapon form."he tells you.

"So,its more like a mission."you tell him.

He nods his head"Yes,you see the person who invited my dad also invited someone else. Who has strayed down the path of humanity. His name is Vlad. He is a very well respected man. So he got invited, my dad thinks he is planning something. So he wants me to go."

"Oh, I see. Sure."you tell him with a smile"Though, I just wanted to know,why didn't invite Maka or Tsubaki?"

"If I invited Tsubaki, Black Star woudl blow it. And Maka, well to many know of her. So I need someone who isn't known."He tells you.

"Alright, makes sense."you agree with him."What Marisa,you know how she is."

"Which is like I will Liz and Patti in weapon form. You can have her as well."Kid tells you.

"Alright then."you tell him.

"And,it is a formal party. So your going to need something else to wear."he looks at your clothing.

You look down at your clothing as well."Yeah, guess I should get something new to wear."you smile at him.

"Do you have anything?"he asked you.

You think about it,shaking your head no."I have nothing."

"Alright then, then lets go and get you something right now."he tells you.

"Right now!?"you where surprised.

"Yes."Kid tells you.

"But what about school?"you asked him.

"If its a mission then it will be alright. We leave this evening."he tells you. As he starts to walk off, you hurry up and follow him.

"Should I get Marisa?"you asked him.

"No need, Liz and Patti will take her to Professor Stien's classroom. While your with me." Kid as he opens the door to the libaray you both leave.

"Umm, ok then."you tell him.

"So do you have a color in mind?"he asked you as you both walked down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Night came to Death City, Soul knocks on the to your apt. He waits a bit, when the door opens up he looks to see Marisa standing there.

"Hey Marisa"Soul smiles at her.

"Hi Soul, Angie Soul's here!"Marisa yells as she lets him in. He comes in shutting the door. He didn't see you in the living room. Though Marisa was feeding Sugar some food.

"Marisa where's Angie?"Soul asked her, as he goes over to her. He watches her.

"Angie is her room."Marisa tells him.

"Oh, hey do you want to see a movie?"he asked her.

She turns and looks at him"Really?"she asked him.

He nods his head"Yeah, you and Angie."he tells her.

She jumps up exicted about it"Can it be an action one?"she asked him.

"Sure. Just have to see if its ok Angie first."Soul tells her. Marisa was so excited. Soul smiles at her.

"Tell Angie what?"you asked him.

Still smiling at Marisa,as he turns around to you"Tha-"he stops as he stares at you. You where dressed up, in the dress that you had just gotten today that Kid bought you, a light blue tube dress with dark blue lace that traced the edges of the dress, it flared at the end to the knees with long dark blue silk tight arm warmers your shoes are blue flats.

"Hi Soul"you smile at him"Tell me what?"you asked him."Marisa go put Sugar back."

She gets up and picks up the cage"Ok"

You look back at Soul"Tell me what?"you asked him again.

"Soul wants to take us to the movies."Marisa tells you.

"Really?"you look at him"How nice, when?"

He regains himself"Umm, right now."he tells you.

"Oh, sorry Soul we can't"you tell him"I have a date."you tell him.

"A date?!"he was shocked"With who?"

Just as you where about to tell him, a knock came at the door."Oh thats him me."you walk to the door. As you open it. When you did, the person standing there put Soul in more of a shock.

"Hello Angel, are you ready?"Kid asked you,when he saw Soul"Hello Soul."

Soul narrows his eyes at Kid"...Hey"

"Yes, we're both ready. Marisa come on."You yell for her.

"Ok, coming."she yells back as you hear her running over to you both.

"Wonderful, well we should be going then."Kid as he holds arm for you.

"Ok."you tell him, as you grab on to it. Soul grunts to himself as he follows everyone out. You shut the door and lock it.

"The dress really suits you."Kid tells you,as you and him walk down the stairs. Marisa was infront jumping each stair.

Soul was behind, as he stared at Kid. Everyone reaches outside. There was a black car waiting for you. Kid opens it for you. Marisa jumps in. You turn to Soul as you go and hug him.

"Later we can do the movies ok."you tell him with a smile.

He hugs you back"...Ok"he tells you.

You break the hug,as you then around and get into the car. Kid makes sure, he then turns to Soul. Who was still looking at him.

"See you later Soul"Kid tells him, as he gets into the car shutting the door. Once he does the driver drives off.

In the car, you turn and look back at Soul. He had started to walk off, you felt bad. First off that you couldn't tell him it was mission, second how he was acting towards Kid when you told him it was a date. But you had too, Kid mention that you should tell anyone that its a date. Cause if they found out it was a mission they would want to come too. And he couldn't risk that.

"Angel, are you alright?"he asked you.

You turn around and look at him."Yes, I'm fine."you lie to him.

"Here, this a harness to put Marisa in."He hands you a gun harness."Patti and Liz are tucked under my suit."

You nod your head"I know where to put Marisa"you tell him."Marisa"you call to her.

She was looking out the window at everything that went by. She turns around to you"Ok"she transform into her weapon. You take her and you strap her in. Once you did you put her on your thigh."There"you look at Kid.

"Good."Kid smiles at you. You smile back at him.

"Their on a what!"Black Star yells loud into Soul's face.

After you left, he went to his place."Yeah, they did."Soul tells him.

"But why?"Tsubaki ask him.

Soul srugs his shoulders"I'm not sure. She just said it was a date. And Kid showed up."

"I didn't think that Angel would like Kid."Tsubaki thinks about it.

"Well she must."Soul

"I can't let this happen."Black Star yells"She can't go on any dates. I'm her teacher and I say no!"

"Who would have thought Kid like her."Tsubaki states, as she looks at Soul. She saw the look he had. She felt for him.

"We have to do something."Black Star says.

"What can we do? They're already gone."Soul tells him a bit upset at the fact.

"Let's go to Kid's Dad."Black Star says

"I don't think that's going to do anything."Soul tells him."This is Kid, we're talking about. He can get any girl he wants. And his father would be happy."

"..."Tsubaki looks on at Soul a bit more.

"I saw we go straight to his house and-"Black Star

"There's no need."Soul stands up, Black Star looks at Soul.

"Soul, come on you k-"Black Star.

"It doesn't matter. Just drop it."Soul tells him"I'll see you guys later."He leaves their place, Tsubaki gets up and follows Soul, leaving Black Star there.

Outside the place"Soul, Soul wait."Tsubaki calls to him.

Soul stops walking, as he lets her catch up with him"Yeah what?"he asked her.

"...Soul are you really that upset?"she asked him.

He looks at her a bit taken back by this"...I'm her best friend, why wouldn't I be."

"Thats not what I mean. I'm sure there is a reason why Angel went out with Kid. It just couldn't be cause he asked her."Tsubaki tells him with a smile.

Soul frowns more at her"..."

"Are you angry at Kid or Angel?"she asked him"Or at yourself?"

"I've got to go, see you tomorrow in class."He tells her, as he turns around making his way back to his place. She watches him.

With you and Kid you both, make it to the place. Someone opens the door for you both, as you get out. You look up at this grand mansion, others where arriving as well, Kid steps out. As he thanks the driver.

"Ready?"He asks you.

You turn and look at him,he had his arm ready for you to take. You smile at him, as you nod your head, taking his arm. He leds you into the manision.


	14. Chapter 14

You look around, at the grand room you and Kid stood in. Many others where there as well. It was so elabroate, it reminded you of the parties you went with. When you were back with your family.

Holding onto Kid's arm, you smile as people went by. They smiled at you, you both kept walking. He greeted others as well.

"There is no sign of him"Kid tells you.

You look at him"Are you sure?"you asked him.

"Yes, I thought he would be here by now."he tells you.

"Maybe he'll come out later. That happens sometimes at parties"you tell him.

"True, we should take a look around. To see if he is back in the other rooms."he tells you. As he starts to walk off.

"Oh my god"Liz tells herself.

You start to follow Kid, as he led you through the others. They greeted you both. You smile at them. You just look around, when your eyes landed on the dance floor. You stop for a second, as you look at it. A memeory flashed in your mind.

Kid noticed this reaciton in you. He stops himself turning to look at you."Are you alright?"he asked you.

You slightly bump into him, as you look up at him"Yes, why?"you asked him

"You stopped all of sudden."Kid tells you, he looks over at the others dancing, then down at you.

You saw that look he had, as you just smile at him."Its nothing really. It just reminded me of something."you tell him.

"Are you sure?"he looks at you, you just nod your head with the same smile.

He looks at you one last time, as he starts back up. Only to be stopped, by someone.

"Death the Kid, you came."a male's voice.

You look up to see a boy two years older then you both, with slick back dark brown hair and golden eyes. He was dressed nicely, as he held a drink in his hands. You look at Kid, who did not seem the happiest to see him at all.

"Hello Conner"Kid greets him. Conner just smiles, when he noticed you. He goes over to you, taking your hand in his. As he kissed the back of it.

"And you must be?"he asked you.

"Angel"you tell him with a cute smile"Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Kid's?"

"In a way"Conner tells you, he looks over at Kid. Who still was not happy to see Conner. And Conner could tell right off the back. His smile got a bit bigger. He turns his attention to you."You do not mind if I take your lovely girlfriend?"

Kid was about to say something but Conner already pulled you to him, giving his drink to Kid. You follow him to the dance floor. As Kid just stood there.

You both make it there. As he starts to dance with you. He was very good. You where able to flow with him as well."You have very light feet."he tells you as he twirls you around, stopping you gently.

"Thank you, you are graceful as well."you smile up at him.

"Kid, must be very lucky to have a girlfriend like you."Conner tells you.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend."you smile at him.

"Oh, really now."Conner looks over at Kid who was staring dead at him. He smirks at Kid, as he looks back at you.

With Kid he say Conner look at him, and give him that smirk. His eyes narrow, as he saw Conner, hold you by your waist pulling you closer. He even bend down to say something in your ear, making you laugh a bit, which made him smile as well.

"Kid, don't you have a mission to do?"Patti asked him.

Kid didn't say anything, as he places the drink down. He was just about to step over to you an Conner. When the music stopped. Making everyone turn and look to see one of the servents.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am here on behalf of Lord Vlad. He will not be attending tonights party. But he wishes you all have a wonderful time this evening."the servent tells everyone as he leaves. The music starts back up.

"So much for the mission."Liz says"Kid ready to go back?"He didn't say anything"Kid?"

You and Conner started back up dancing again. You where having a good time, Conner was too. He twirls you around. When he noticed Kid coming over. He started to move you futher into the crowd. You didn't really notice. You just went with the flow.

Kid was making his way through the others. Some said hi, though he paid them no mind. Others wanted to dance with him. But he didn't say anything. He just followed you and Conner.

Not seeing Kid, seeing how deep you both where. Conner stops, as he twirls you around, you laugh a bit. When Conner picks you up by your waist. Which suprised you completely.

You look down at Conner, who smiled up at you. He places you down, the second that he does. He looks behind you, you do as well. To find Kid standing there.

"Oh, Kid hello"Conner greets him with a polite smile.

"Kid, were you dancing?"you asked him.

"In a way"he looks at you then at Conner. He then holds out his hand for you. You look at it. Then at him.

"Do you want to dance too?"you ask him.

As you take his hand, when you did he started to lead you away"No, we have to go."he tells you.

"Ok"you tell him, as you follow him.

Conner frowns at this"Whats wrong Kid, afriad of your two left feet?"he tells him.

Kid grunts to himself, as he kept leading you away. You noticed this about him, as you look back at Conner, who was smirking at Kid, though when he saw you. He smiles at you.

You just nod your head, as you and Kid leave.

The car door shuts for you both, as it drives away. You look back at the mansion. You were having a good time there. You could just stay there forever.

But that was the last thing on your mind. You turn and look at Kid, who did not seem the least bit happy at all.

It was quiet with you both"Kid"you call to him.

He heard you"Yes?"

"...Wh-"

"Did you have a good time?"he asked you, as he cut you off. As he turns and looks at you.

You look at him, he cut you off for some reason. But you didn't want to push it. You just smile at him"Yes, it was very nice. Thank you."

He smiles back at you as well"I'm glad"

It didn't take long for you both to arrive back to Death City. You had fallen asleep on the drive there. After you and Kid talked for a bit.

"Angie, we're at your place."Kid tells you, you didn't say anything. He turns and looks at you. To see you sleeping.

"She's sleeping"Liz

"I thought she just didn't want to talk any more."Kid looks at you, as he was about to shake you to wake you up.

"Kid!"Liz yells at him"What are you doing?!"

He stops a bit freaked out by her outbrust"What?! I'm trying to wake her up, so she can go inside."

"Don't be rude."Liz tells him"Just take her up to her place."

"Why would I?"Kid asked her

"Because you never wake up a women when she is sleeping."Liz tells him.

"I can't get her in her place. She has the key to her place. So therefore she needs to wake up to open the door." Kid tells her.

"Really, Kid her key is in her pruse. Just take it out. Better yet. You go and pick her up. I'll get her key."Liz tells him.

"...Fine"Kid tells her. As he opens his door. Once he steps out, Liz transforms back into her human form. She goes for your pruse as Kid goes to the other side. He opens your door. Though he did pretty quick that you almost fell out. He caught you quickly.

"Kid!"Liz scolds him in a low voice.

"I got her."Kid tells her, as he adjust you in his arms. Looking down to make sure you were alright. As he looks down at you, you seem so peaceful. You even where smiling or so it seem to him."...Perfe-"

"Got it."Liz says.

As she goes over to him."Hey you ok?"she asked him.

He looks up at her"Yes, I'm fine"he tells her"Lets go."

As they both turn around, they go into your building. As they go up the stairs. It was quiet with them both. They reach the top stairs, only to meet there sitting by your door.

It was Soul"Soul, what are you doing here?"Liz asked him.

Soul stands up all the way. As he looks at them. Mainly at Kid, with you in his arms.

"I just thought I would wait for Angie to get home."he tells them."I'll take her."he goes over to Kid as he takes you from him. Though there was slight staring contest with them.

"Well I'll get the door. Oh I almost forgot. Kid can you go and get Marisa."Liz tells him.

"Yeah sure."Kid leaves them both, Liz opens the door for Soul. Who walks in with you.

Kid goes back down to get Marisa who too had fallen asleep. He picks her up, as he makes his way back to your place.

He steps inside your apartment. He looks around, as he started to walk to the hallway, when Soul steps out.

"I got her."Soul tells him, as he takes Marisa from him. Taking her to her room. Lettting Kid just stand there. Liz comes over to him. As she watches Soul.

"Geeez whats his deal."Liz looks on.

They hear as Soul closes Marisa's door, he comes back down the hall to the living room. Kid was still looking around when Soul came back.

"Are they both in bed?"Kid asked him.

"Yeah, did she have a good time?"Soul asked him.

"Yes, she did."Kid tells him.

"Good, its late you better go."Soul tells him.

"Aren't you going too?"Liz asked him.

"Yeah, after you both."Soul tells them.

Kid looks at him, as Soul looks at him as well."Very well, good evening or morning Soul"Kid tells him as he turns to leave.

Liz follows him"Bye"Soul walks to the door. As he shuts its.

He locks it, as he makes his way to the window he makes sure that Kid left. As he watches the limo drive off. Once he does he goes to look at you and Marisa. As you both slept.

After he left Black Star's he came to your place. To just wait. He didn't know why. He just wanted too. He told Maka that he was going over to sleep at Black Star's. But he just lied.

He smiles at Marisa, as she was a wild sleeper. He then last makes it to your room. As you slept, you didn't move from your spot, he smiles to himself.

You where smiling in your sleep. Like you did as child. Making his way into your room, he sits on your bed, pulling the covers up on you more. As he moves a few strands of hair behind your ear.

Leaning over you he places a kiss on your cheek."Good night Angel."he tells you as he gets up, walking out your room, shutting the door to it.


	15. Chapter 15

You aim Marisa, as you target. Staying focus, as you fire multiple shots, one after another. As each shot hit their target. Not missing, even the moving ones. You smile as you hit each one, after a few more shots. You stop looking at your targets. None was missed. Looking up at the score, you got a pretty good one. Though this wasn't a high level just a good one.

"We did good Marisa."you tell her.

"Yeah, cause we're the best."she tells you, you just smile at her.

"Yeah, we are."you smile at her.

Someone started to clap for you, you turn to see Spirit. Lord Death's weapon come over to you. He smiles at you.

"That was some pretty go shoting." he tells you with a smile.

"Thank you."you smile at him.

"You and your weapon, are in synch very well. I can tell you both get along well."he tells you.

"Thank you. Your Maka's father right?"you asked him.

"Yes, I am."he tells you"You got a perfect score."

He looks up at the score board. You do as well"I did. But this was just an easy level. I want to be high. Umm, Mr. Spirit."

"Hmmm?"he looks at you.

"I was just wondering, since your a weapon. Do you think you might have any pointers?"you asked him.

"...Well, not much I can think of. But to make sure you and your weapon always have a strong bond no matter what. But you both have that down. So there is nothing else I can give you."He gives you a warm smile.

You smile at him"Maka is very lucky to have a father like you. She really is. Well, we better go. It was nice to talk with you."

You leave him, with Marisa who turned into her human form once outside the room.

Spirit's smile faded as he watched you leave. Sighing to himself. He looks back up at the scoreboard."Just like her mother. Your so much like her."He tightens his fist, he wanted to tell you everything. He needed to, but he could not. Due to Lord Death's orders.

"We kicked mayor butt."Marisa yells down the halls. You just smile at her, it was the weekend. You had decided that you and her needed to practice so you came to school to use their shoting range. Which was a huge help to you both. After your first mission, you wanted to get better at your role as a meister.

And what better to do so, then to pratice. True you had Black Star, but some of his teachings where a bit extreme. But still helpful.

"Yes, we did. I'm glad it's the weekend. What do you want to do?"you asked her.

She looks at you, then thinks about it."Ice-Cream. I want Ice-Cream!"she tells you jumping up and down.

You laugh at her, nodding your head in agreement."Ok Ice-Cream it is."

She yells again on the top of her lungs. As you both head to the place.

Kid was up in his room. He hadn't come out. Which got Patty and Liz a bit worried. They both stood outside looking at his double doors.

"He's been in there for along time."Patty looks at it"Is he sick?"she asked her older sister.

"I don't know."Liz tells her, looking back at the doors.

Inside, Kid was standing looking out one of his windows. He was in deep thought, as he tapped his finger on the ceiling of his window.

"..."Kid.

He sighs to himself, looking away from his window. The second he does, he hears two voices. Both that he knew.

One belong to Marisa, the other to you. He looks as he sees you both laughing walking by his manison. He smiles a bit at the sight of you. As he watches you both until he couldn't see you both anymore.

"I think it's time for a walk."He tells himself. He goes and opens the door to his room.

"A scoop of Rocky Road, another scoop of Wild Berry Chocolate, and White Chocolate. For her, as for me, one scoop of Cotten Candy."you tell the person.

"Alright, please hold on."they tell you. They go to get the ice-cream you asked for.

You smile, as watch them. Marisa was looking the pictures on the wall. You take out your wallet, as you get the money ready. They come back over, you hand them the money. They take as they give you back the change.

"Here Marisa"you give her the ice-cream. She smiles at this, taking it.

You both leave the place. As you started to eat your ice-cream.

"Oh wow, Angie look at that!"Marisa points.

You look at what she was looking. It was a video game system. Her eyes where glued to it"I see."you look at it.

"I want that."she tells you, pressing her face up against the glass.

"I know."you tell her, as you look at the price.*I know you want alot of things.*

Your eyes drop, so many things have gotten Marsia's eyes. And they where very high priced things. But you couldn't not afford it. Not with the money you get, last time you got paid, you had to buy some more food, and pay a bill.

Marisa's eyes stayed glued to the game system. You felt uncomfortable, you look down at your ice-cream. You could only really do the little things, like this.

You sigh to yourself.A hand reaches for your shoulder, as that person touches it.

They startled you, making you turn around to find there, Tsubaki.

"Oh, hello Tsubaki."you smile at her. She smiles at you, as well.

"Hi Angie. Hi Marisa."she smiles at you."What are you two doing?"

"Just getting some ice-cream"you tell her.

"I see."she looks at it.

"What are you doing?"you asked her.

"I just had to get a few things to do. I was heading back to my place."she tells you."Then get ready for group hang-out later at Maka's place."

"Oh, yes that is today."you just smile at her. Then turn and look at the game system. A thought came through your head. Turning back to her, with a smile."Tsubaki, would you and Black Star watch Marisa for me. Till I get to hang-out."

"Umm, sure. I don't mind."She looks at you a bit confused.

"Great, Marsia your going to stay with Tsubaki and Black Star till I meet up you. Ok."you tell her.

She just nods her head, not paying any attention to what you just said. Turning back to Tsubaki, you smile at her. Thanking her again. As you run off, leaving the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was at Maka's place, as they sat waiting for you. It was quiet, as they just waited for you to show up. Soul looks up at the clock, he grunts at it. Then turns and looks at the door.

"Are you sure that she didn't tell you where she was going?"Soul asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me. She just asked for me a Black Star to watch Marisa. Then just ran off."She tells him.

"She needs to hurry up, I don't have all day just sitting down here and waiting for her."Black Star tells everyone.

"I'm sure she's going to come soon."Maka as she looks at the clock. Everyone was to arrive at 2:00. But that was not the case, everyone came at the right time. Everyone but you, you where not here.

They thought you might show up a bit late, after what Tsubaki told them, but just by looking at the clock that did not seem to be the case. It was now getting close to five. And there was still no sign of you at all.

"I hope she's ok."Crona tells everyone.

Marisa was looking out the window in hopes to see you, everyone turns to look at her. She was more worried about you then anyone in the room. Or prett much showed that she was. She sighs to herself.

"..."Marisa, her eyes perk up when she thought she saw you, but it wasn't it was another person from school. She drops her head.

Soul looks at her, he stands up as he grabs his jacket.

"I'll go and look for her."Soul says, with Kid as well. They both look at eachother.

As they both got up at the sametime, they just stared at the other one.

"I got. Just stay here and enjoy yourself."Soul tells him.

"But your the host of this get togather, so it only feels right that you stay here with the guest."Kid tells him.

A smile slowly creeps to Soul's face as he looks at him."..." he starts to walk to the door, Kid narrows his eyes at him. As he slowly moves, just as Soul turns the doorknob, and opens it.

He finds you about to knock on the door."Angie!?"he looks at you, you look at him. Then smile at him.

"I got a job."you tell him, as you hold up your approved job appilcation.

He blinks a few times, then looks at it.

"A job?"Liz looks at you.

You look and see everyone"Angie!"Marisa, hurries to run over to you. You move pass Soul, as you go and embrace her in a hug.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry."You tell her, as well everyone.

"It's ok."Maka tells you with a smile."Is that what took you so long? You where looking for a job."

You nod your head at her"Yes, we pretty much need one."You pat Marisa on the head.

"I don't see why you need one."Black Star"The money Kid's dad gives us is enough for us."

"Black Star"Tsubaki sighs at him"Sorry Angie, but that is good news. Really it is."

"Where are you going to be working?"Maka asked you, you go over and sit down. Both Soul and Kid go and sit back down.

"I'm going to working at the coffee shop."you tell them.

"Neat."Maka

"I really didn't mean to make you all wait."you tell her again.

"It's alright. You had something to do."she tells you.

You smile at her, she smiles at you as well.

"You might want to say sorry to Soul he was worried the most."She tells you.

You look at him, he gives you his famous grin"Not that much."

"Sorry Soul."you tell him.

"It's ok, just let someone know."he tells you.

You smile at him, he smiles at you as well. Kid saw this, he clears his thoart, as he stands up. Everyone looks at him.

"I say we celebrate Angie's new job."Kid tells everyone.

"I like that idea. We should do it."Maka agrees with him, along with the rest. Though Soul did not like the idea. But he was out-voted.

"What do you say Angie?"Kid asked you.

You look at him, as you smile"Thank you."you tell him.

He smiles at you, as he holds out his hand for you. To help you up, just as you where about to take it. Black Star jumps in the middle of you both.

*Thank you Black Star.*Soul smiles to himself.

"Let's make this a non-touchy thing."he tells you both, as he pushes you away from him.

Maka looks at him, then at Tsubaki, who just smiles at her, srugging her shoulders. Everyone gets up and leaves Maka's place.

"Black Star you can stop pushing me now."You tell him, as he pushed you all way out of Maka's place down to the sidewalk.

You almost stumbled, as you turn and look at him.

"I heard about your little date with Death the Kid."he tells you, you look at him.

"Oh, i-"he cuts you off.

"No student of mine is going to be dating. You have to much trainning to do, if you want to be as good as me."he tells you.

You just look at him, when everyone came out."Are you ok Black Star?"Maka asked him.

"Yeah, why?"he looks at her.

"Let's go! Food! Food!"Patty and Marisa cheer, they both jump up and down.

"Ok then."Maka smiles at them both."Where are we going Kid?"

"Well, Angie where do you want to go?"Kid asked you"Choose any place."

You think about it"Come on we don't have all day"Black Star tells you.

"Black Star, don't be rude."Tsubaki tells him.

"It's alright."you tell her"I know."

"You just wanted a smoothie and a fruit tart"Black Star says to you, as all of you sat outside eatting them at the fountian.

"Yep."you tell him, as you take a bite of yours.

"It took you 20 minutes to figure that out. And another one to know which fruit tart and smoothie you wanted."Black Star.

You look at him, as you give him a smile. He just looked at you, as he couldn't believe you.

"Well I like it, it's simple."Maka tells you.

"These are very good."Crona tells you.

You smile at him, as you turn and look at Marisa who was stuffing her face with fruit tarts as well donuts, along with her new soccer ball that Kid bought her. You look at her, she was starting to get hyped up on her sugar.

"I wanna play soccer, I wanna play can we play? Who wants to play with me?"she ask everyone darting from one place to the other kicking her ball, as she laughed.

Everyone watches her, and they couldn't help but not smile and laugh at her.

"Sorry"Kid tells you"I didn't expect her to get so hyper."

You look at him, with a smile"It's alright. I should have stopped her."

He smiles back at you, until Black Star who was sitting in the middle of you both blocks your view on eachother. Kid did not like this, you didn't seem to mind, you thought it was funny. Soul who was sitting just one person away with Liz in middle of you two smiles to himself.

"Angie, look out!"Tsubaki yells to you.

The second you turn to look at her, then turn to look infront. Marisa's ball comes and hits you in the face. Making you fall back into the fountain. Making a huge splash.

"Angie!"everyone yells, though Soul and Kid's voice was the loudest.

Soul wasted no time to jump in after you"Angie!"he yells for you.

Kid was just about to hop in after him"Kid!"Liz yells at him, making him stop when he realized what he was about to do."You don't want to get your pants wet."

Kid looks at you, as he watched Soul get you out of the water. You where coughing up water, completely wet from head to toe. He then turns and looks back at Liz.

"Oh, yes of coruse."he brings his foot back, as he stands waiting for you to get out of the fountian.

With Soul he helps you up"Easy"he tells you, you gripped on him to tightly, you slip as you get up. But he catches you, you cough up water. He pats your back gently.

He gets you out, Patty and Maka help you. They set you down on the ground. The wind was blowing a bit, as you started to shiver.

You cough a bit, then sneeze after that.

Tsubaki was by Marisa, who looks on with wide eyes at what she just did."Angie, you ok?"Soul asked you in a low voice.

He moves your wet hair out of your face. You look up at him, he was worried about you, as he waited for you say something.

You slowly nod your head, but sneeze on him. Then cough really hard, as you grab yourself to keep yourself warm.

"We should get her inside."Maka tells everyone.

"Kid, your place is closest here. Can we use it?"Soul asked him.

Kid looks at him, a bit surprised. But just nods his head"Yes this way."he tells everyone. He starts to take off his jacket.

"Here"Soul tells you, as he gives you both his jacket and shirt. He helps you put it on. Once you had it on, he helps you stand up.

As you try to move it was to cold for you, so you stop in your tracks. Shivering, seeing you would not move. He picks you up in his arms, as he held you against his chest.

"Lets go."he tells Kid.

Kid nods his head, as everyone hurries to get you to Kid's place.

It didn't take long, once they got you there. Kid shows him a room where he could put you. He takes you in there, as he shuts the door. He locks it as well. He places you down on the bed. You where still cold, as you held yourself. Soul quickly puts you under the covers.

But you just cough, as you grip the blankets a bit more.

"...I'm...soo... cold."you tell yourself.

Soul heard you, he looks at you, when he realized how you where still cold. He gets closer to you"Angie, I'm going to take off your wet clothes ok."he tells you in a low voice.

You just nod your head, he takes them off slowly for you, as he just throws them to the floor. He puts the blankets back on you. Once they where on, you seem to stop shivering.

You felt your bed dip, when you felt someone wrap their arms around your waist. As well their head on yours.

"...Soul."you call to him.

"Just keeping you warm."He tells you,as he pulls you into him tighter.

Outside, Kid looks at the door. He was upset at how Soul shut it in his face. He balls up his fist, as he turns around, walking back to the rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Soul woke up the next morning, he try to stretch when he realized he could not. He looks down to see that his arms where around you. You where still sleeping. Soul just smiled down at you, he remember last night, as he looks around the room. He was not home neither where. He realized you both where in Kid's place. In one of his rooms. Looking more around the room, he saw your clothes on the floor along with his shirt and his jacket.

"That's right, I took off her wet clothes."Soul tells himself.

He looks back down at you, he could get out of bed, but was afraid of waking you up. So he slowly lays back down with you. Still with his arms around you, just as he got comfortable, and knock came on the door. Much to his dislike.

He sighs to himself, as he tries to block out the sound. But the knocking still went on.*Go away.*

You started to wake up,from hearing the knocking at the door. You start to sit up slowly, when you felt extra weight on you. You lok to see Soul, who's arms you found around you. He started to get up. He huffs loudly.

"Good morning."you tell him, he turns and gives you his smile.

"Morning, do you feel better?"

"I'm better thank you."The knock still went on"Better go see who is at the door."

He sighs to himself, he gets up and makes his way over to the door. Dragging his hand to unlock the door, he opens it to find Kid standing there along with Marisa who runs pass him. Straight over to you, as she hops into the bed happy to see you awake. Soul and Kid watch the two of you with a smile. Till Soul turns around, his smile gone as he looks at Kid. Whos smile fades as well.

"Yes?"Soul asked

"I came to see how Angie was doing, as well to let Marisa to see her. And...it seems she needs some new clothes."Kid looks at your clothes on the ground a bit irriated at what he saw.

"Good morning Kid."you greet him.

He smiles at you"Good morning Angie, I came to see how you where doing from last night. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, my head still hurts just a bit. But I am fine. Thank you for allow me to stay here. And taking care of Angie for me."

He smiles at you still"Your welcome. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Your not, I don't mind."

"It's ok Angie I already told him what you wanted."Marisa tells you.

"Thank you."you tell her.

"I'll send Liz up with some new clothes for you."he tells you."And some for you Soul."With that he leaves you both. Soul watches him, then closes the door.

He walks back over to you and Marisa, who was telling all taht she did here in Kid's home."He was being very kind. Did you thank him?"

She nods her head"Yes, I did. Oh the best part was that I beat Black Star."

"Really in what?"Soul came over, she looks up at him.

"In video games. He really sucks at those."she tells him.

You and Soul chuckle at her, she gave a prideful smile."Hey Angie, I'm really sorry that I hit you with the ball. I didn't mean too."she pouts to you.

"It's ok Marisa, I know you didn't mean it."you tell her.

"Yeah things happen"Sou l agrees with you.

"..."Marisa looks down still happy about injurying you.

You felt bad, she did get depressed when she hurt you or did something she wasn't suppose in thoughts you might be upset at her. Though you never got that way."Marisa"you call to her softly, as you rub her back carefully.

Soul watches you both"Well if your going to be like this Marisa, so much for the rest of the day."

Marisa looks up at him, he did not look at her. He just folded his arms.

"What about the rest of the day?"she asked him.

He didn not say anything at all, which got her courtoisy got the better of her. As she makes her way over to him, pulling on his arm."Tell me, tell me!"she demanded from him.

"Nope"he tells her, she was starting to get impaticent. She kept pulling on his arm, the very second she did again. he turns the table and tackles her on the bed, as he started to tickle her non-stop.

Making her laugh loudy, as she tries to push him away playfully. You laugh at the two of them as they both wrestle on the bed. You move out their way.

Outside Liz was making her way to the room. She was about to knock on it, when heard Marisa laughing as well Soul. She smiles to herself, as she knocks and opens the door.

"I bought you some clothes guys."she smiles as she comes in.

"Thank you Liz."you tell her, she nods her head as she comes over to give you clothes.

"Breakfast is done too."she tells you as she leaves.

You go over and get your clothes"Soul here is yours"you place his shirt down.

With that you go to the bathroom"I'm going to go eat."Marisa laughs as she leaves the room.

Soul just smiles at her, as he changes his shirt. He then heard the shower on. He just smiled to himself. Once he was done, he leaves the room. He makes his way downstairs to find Kid standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"Soul

"Maka wanted me to tell you, that after Angie was fine. She needs you home. She needs your help with something."he tells him.

Soul looks at him, tyring to see if he was lying. Kid takes out a piece of paper, and shows him. Soul reads it, it was in Maka's writting. He silently grunts.

"Alright."he tells him.

"I'll walk you out."Kid tells him, as he walks to the front door, Soul follows him. Kid opens the door for him, Soul looks at him, they both had a staring contest.

"Make sure Angie and Marisa get home."Soul tells him, as he steps outs.

"I will make sure Maris and Angel get home safely. Have a good day Soul."Kid tells him, as he shuts the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Death the Kid was pacing up and down his mansion, while the sisters watched him.

"It's not that hard Kid"Liz tells him with a borad expression on her face.

"This is very hard."Kid tells her, as he stops then gets frustrated again, as he started back up again.

"Shouldn't we head for school?"Liz asked"I know that I don't like going, but still. It's better then being here."

"I can't go just yet, everything isn't perfect."he tells them.

"It seems like it to me, your just making a big deal out of it."Liz tells him.

Kid then stops snapping his finger"I've got it, you two go to school."

"Why just us?!"Liz asked

"Because it's better if you two do it, that way it won't seem like I did. Here I'll give you guys some ear pieces so that I hear what is said on the other end."he tells them, as he shoves in their hands something.

The sisters look down at it"Awesome we're spys sis."Pattie says excited.

Liz sighs at this"I still think this makes no since."

"I makes perfect since, I've got to stay a few steps ahead of him."Kid slightly yells at them.

"You know what..."Liz looks at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Marisa!"you tell her holding out a gift for her.

"Yeah!"Marisa rush over to you, as she jumps on you huging you tightly, you smile at her. She then takes the gift from you, opening it. You watch her with a smile, once she opens it up, to her surprised."You got me the new remote control jet. Awesome. Thank you so much Angel. I love it!"she runs hugging you tightly.

You hug her back, she was truely happy."I'm glad you like it."

"I have something for you too."she then runs back to her room, to return in a second with picture of you and her.

You take it from her with a warm smile"Thank you Marisa you always know what I want."

She grins to herself, you go and put in a picture frame. She watches you, though you where happy with what she gave you. She still felt sad for you in the inside. You turn around, making her smile again.

"Lets eat some lovely Valentine's Day breakfast. Then off to school."you tell her, she nods her head in agreement.

Over at the school Soul was waiting outside Maka went inside to do something. Other students walked by him, though he paided them no mind at all. He wasn't looking for any of them, only for one. He sighs to himself, he couldn't really sleep last night. All he could think about for the last week was today.

It was very special important to him, he thought about what Marisa talked to him last week. He agreed to do it not just for her, but for himself. He had the same idea as her.

Up on one of the balcony's of the school, Spirit was very quiet then normal. Infact he never was, standing next to him was Stein. He looked at his friend he could tell he was dealing with something right now, Spirit looked down at the students coming in.

"So you gonna tell her?"Stein asked his friend.

Spirit look tightens a bit more, as his fist starts to shake a bit. Stein looks down at this. He sighs to himself"You can't keep this from her forever. She is bond to find out."

"..."Spirit

"And you know what today is right?"Stein asked him

"I know..."Spirit tells him, as he looks down at the students.

You and Marisa make it to school while walking with Black Star and Tsubaki. Which had become a regular since you guys didn't live to far from eachother. You had given them both a Valentine's Day gift.

Soul was still there at the front of the school, when he looked up hearing your laughter. Spirit was standing at the front of the door, when he heard your laughter. He looks up, as well seeing you, a soft smile formed on his face. Just as he was about to go to you. He saw Soul walk up to you, he stops himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day Soul."you tell him as you hand him his gift he takes with a smile.

"Thanks Angie"he tells you, he then quickly looks at Marisa, then at Black Star and Tsubaki, they understood.

"Marisa come on lets go and check for some missions."Tsubaki tells her, she agrees as they both take her inside the school. But you made sure you gave them Maka's and Crona's gift before they left.

Leaving you and Soul alone. You look at with a smile"Come on I've got a Valentine's Day gift for you too."he tells you taking you by your hand, as he walks away from the school campus.

Spirit watches you both with weary eyes, he was about to follow but the school bell rang. You heard it, as you and Soul came to the bottom of the stairs where you see his motorcycle there.

"Soul, school."you tell him a bit worried.

He helps you get on his bike, as he starts it up"It's alright. I talked to Lord Death and everyone else. We're good. Besides when did you follow rules?"he jokes with you."Now hold on."

You do as he said, grabbing onto him. He then drives off out of Death City. You look back at the city as you both leave. You grip onto Soul a bit tighter. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Kid finally makes it to school when lunch started"What do mean she's gone!"he yells at his friends.

"She left with Soul this morning."Tsubaki tells him.

Kid held in his anger"Where did they go?"he demanded.

"Yeah I would like to know that too."Maka asked them"Soul never told me anything like this."

"..."Tsubaki was quiet as she looks down at Marisa quickly then at Black Star. The others besides Marisa look at him.

"Black Star?"Maka questions him.

He didn't say anything at all. Maka then looks at Kid who looks at her as well. The sisters look at their meister.

Spirit was up in Lord Death's room, as he used the mirror to keep track of you and Soul. That he didn't notice Stein and Marie as well Yumi who came in standing behind him.

"I wonder where their going?"Stein asked knowing very well.

"Spirit..."Marie looks at him. Yumi does as well.

"I don't understand why you didn't just go with her."Yumi tells him"It makes no sense at all."

"..."Spirit

With you and Soul, you still had no idea where he was taking you. You both had stopped to fill up on gas a few times. Where he was taking you, it was far. You had fallen asleep on the way there not seeing certian spots that would have told you where he was taking you.

Soul felt you resting on him, he smiles to himself. Thinking about how talked to Lord Death last week about this special day today. Though you try not to make it a big deal about it. It was very much important to you as it was to him. The others didn't know except Marisa and now Black Star and Tsubaki.

He didn't mean to keep it a secert from Maka, but he just couldn't tell her. All that matter was you right now. He felt your grip on him grow a bit tighter. Looking up he saw what he was looking for.

"Angie, Angie...Angie we're here."he calls to you softly.

You heard him, as you slowly start to wake up realizing you feel asleep on him. He smiles down at you, as you sit up. Rubbing your eyes, you look around and found yourself not at all anywhere near Death City.

"Come on."Soul holds out his hand for you take, you do since your brain still needed to turn on. He led you holding onto your hand softly and tightly. Blinking a few times your vision came clear. Looking around you knew where he had taken you. Your grip with him got tighter as it started to trimble.

Looking down the different rows as you read the names, Soul saw this, he just hope everything would go well.

At last he comes to stop, you look up ahead at the lovely marble angel tombstone, that read: In God's Grace he sent his beloved Angel, Catherine Tamason.

It was your mother's grave you looked at the date. From when she was born to when she died. Which read Feb. 14. Walking over to your mother's tombstone, you look up at the angel, you father had this made for her. You think about your mother, you've been told many times how you look like her. She was the best person you could remember as well the stories you got told about her. You knew she was a great person even with the little memory you had of her.

The pictures showed you alot about her. She was so loving and happy. As well could be silly from what your brother said. You only went to your mother's grave only three times through out your childhood. You had stopped due to what you found out on the day she died.

Thinking about it, you start to shed a few tears. Soul this, as he goes over to you and hugs you, you hold him tightly, as you cry on him.

Just like when you both where younger, he had found out when he was younger why you never go to your mother's grave any more. His grandmother told him why, and after that he understood why. He hugs you tighter, you legs gave out as you fall he goes with you.

"It's alright Angel"he tells you placing a kiss on your forehead a few times, he had a few tears in the corner of his eyes that he sheded with you. You then look up at him with your teary eyes, he looks down at you. He then goes in and places a kiss on your nose, like he did many years ago when and him where kids.

It night time by the time you and Soul returned back to Death City, you rested again though with a smile on your face, as you look down at the white rose that Soul had bought you.

He takes you to over to Tsubaki's and Black Star's place since that was where Marisa was at. He parks his bike as he gets off, he follows you up there. He gave you his jacket to wear since it was cold. You knock on the door, no one came. You knock again, when you did the door open slightly. It was dark inside. You look at Soul, he looks at you putting you behind him. But you take hold of his hand, as you both go inside.

The second you both step foot into their place"Surprise!"everyone yells jumping out from their hiding places.

As the lights turn on, you see a birthday banner and everything for a party. Everyone was here, your friends, Spirit, Professor Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, everyone was here even Blaire.

"Happy Birthday Angel!"they tell you.

You gasp at this, as you cover your mouth. Your eyes tear up, they saw this."Angel, are you ok?"Tsubaki asked you worried.

Soul turns around at you, Tsubaki goes over to you, tears started to run down your face. You then smile at her"Thank you, all of you so much. How did you know it was my birthday?"you asked them.

They all turn and look back a Kid, you look at him. He looks at you srugging his shoulders"A little birdy told me. Anyway, Happy Birthday Angel."he comes over to you with a gift. You take it as you open it up, you find a lovely white rose necklace in it. He takes it out and puts in on you, you thank him again with a hug.

Everyone watched happy for you both but Black Star and Soul.

The little party was great, you found out that Kid found out when he went into his dad's room he over heard the adults talking about today and what it meant, though he left out the other part about your mother.

It was great, you played many games told stories and ate cake. Marisa came up to you"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you Angel."she tells you with a hug, which you take.

Needing fresh air you go outside, when you do Spirit followed you turn around to find him"Oh, hello."you greet him, he smiles back at you.

"Hey, having fun on your birthday?"he asked you.

You nod your head"I am, I'm sooo happy. I haven' been like this in year. I feel so loved."

He smiles at you softly"Whereever you feel love thats where your home and heart is."he tells you.

"Hey, that's something my mom would say."you tell him with a smile. He understood he smiles back, you then look at him when got a vision of your mother in him. He noticed you staring at him"Oh, sorry you just looked like mom for a second."

"...Ang-"he starts up.

"Hey Angel come on we're playing twister."Maka comes out and pulls you back inside.

Spirit watches this, he smiles to himself as he looks up at the moon with a slight sad smile"...Happy Birthday Catherine."he digs into his pocket as he pulls out a picture of a younger him at the age of 8 with a girl with almost the same hair color though she had your hair color, she was the same age as him. He turns the picture over reading the back"Spirit and Catherine Alburn"

Back inside, you where playing twister Kid, Soul and Liz where up with you. It was your turn and you had to put left foot green, when you did you where in the middle of both Soul and Kid. You smile at them both.

"Thank you both."you tell them as you try to hold yourself up. They both smile at you.

"Your welcome/Sure"Kid/Soul they look at eachother. You smile, you then plant a kiss on them both. They slightly blush looking at you.

You give them a cute smile"Happy Valentine's Day"

They give you a soft smile"Happy Valentine's Day Angel."they both tell you.


	19. Chapter 19

You look at all the food that was on the table infront of you. Marisa was not wasting anytime eating what she saw. Looking along the long table all the way at the other end was Kid, while Marisa, Pattie and Liz sat with you.

Kid who was eating noticed you not eating anything.

"Angie, are you alright? Is the food ok?"Kid asked you.

You look up at him quickly"Oh, yes I'm fine. Really everything is great."

He looks at you"Are you sure?"he asked you.

You look down a bit"..."

"Do you want something else to eat? Is it not evenly right for you?"he seem a bit worried.

"No, not everything is just fine. Really."you tell him, as you start to collect some food on your plate. When you finished you get up and walk over to him. Liz and the others watch you, as does Kid. You sit down right next to him."There, now everything is better."

He looks at you with a questionable stare"..."

"You don't want to eat breakfast all by yourself?"you smile at him.

Marisa understood as she grabs her plate and hurries over by you and Kid. Soon Liz and Pattie join you and him. He looks around. Pattie starts back up her talk with Marisa. He turns looking at you, you had started to eat.

Kid couldn't help but not smile at this. You smile when you see his out the corner of your eyes. The rest of the time at breakfast was fun and warm. Marisa made everyone laugh.

Looking at the time, you noticed that it was getting close for you to start work."Oh no."you look at the clock catching everyone's attention"Marisa, hurry up and finish up breakfast, I've got to drop you off at Black Star's and Tsubaki's place."

"Why?"Liz asked you.

"I've got work in just a little bit. And they both offered to watch her for me."you tell them as get up quickly only to trip.

Kid offers his hand to you, which you take. Just as you where about to rush off his grip on it tightens. You turn and look at him"I'll watch Marisa for you."

"A-are sure?"you asked him a bit worried

"I don't mind."Kid tells you with a smile.

"I wanna stay, I wanna stay!"Marisa cheers.

You look at her, you could tell she really wanted to. As well with Pattie who holds on to her both of them giving you a puppy dog eyes. You could not help but smile."Ok."

"Yeah!"Marisa and Pattie cheer.

You then felt a hand on your shoulder, turning around it was Kid"You have nothing to worry about. Come you should get ready."he tells you.

Nodding your head you agree with him. It didn't take you long to get ready, though you didn't have your full uniform, it was a cafe. You where able to do the small things like brushing your teeth, fixing your hair, washing your face. Once you where ready, you look at yourself in the mirror. And make your way down the stairs.

Marisa was with Liz and Pattie. You saw her in game room. She was having a good time, you couldn't help but not smile. Not wanting to ruin her time, turning you make your way to the front door. Just as you where about to leave.

"Angie"Kid calls to you, you stop and look up at him. He comes over to you, with black box that Lord Death's symbol on it."Here, your lunch"he hands it to you.

You blink a few times, but take it from him"Thank you Kid, and thank you again for watching Marisa. Just call me or come to get me if anything goes wrong."you tell him.

He could tell you where worried about her staying gives you a soft smile"There's nothing to worry about. Marisa will be fine here."You seem a bit unsure, he places his hand on your shoulders. Making you look up at him. He still kept his smile on his face"There is nothing to worry about."

Relaxing a bit you smile back at him. You then go and hug him, he hugs you back"Thank you."you tell him. With that you leave, and head to work. Waving to him, he waves back at you as well. Watching you till he could not see anymore. Shutting the door.

With Soul, it was true what Kid had told him. Maka did want him to come home. She had something to talk with him about as well wanted to train a bit with Crona. He didn't mind, though all he could think was the things that Kid might try to do to you. As well what you and him could be doing.

The more he thought about it, the angry he got. Causing him to not fully be focused, which did not help out at all with training.

"Soul are you ok?"Maka asked him, while he was in his weapon form.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."Soul lies to her, she looks at him unsure.

"Ok..."she goes at Crona.

*He better not*Soul tells himself.

"Thank you, come again."you tell the costumers, as you wave bye to them. You pick up your the tip that they left you. As you clean their table.

Wiping your brow, but smile anyway. Dressed in your uniform which was really cute, a purple french maid outfit with a white apron as well, it was more a corset sort of look causing your chest you pop up a bit, you had a white bow in your hair to tie it up with the same color fingerless gloves up to your elbow ankle high flat boots same color.

"Thats your seventh tip today Angel"Ox comes over to you, you turn and smile at him.

"Thanks. I'm surprised. Really I am."you tell him.

"Why should you? Your really good with them."he tells you

"I guess. How have the sells been?"you asked him.

"Doing pretty well."he tells you, he then looks at the clock"We've got a few more minutes till we're off. Want to help me clear out some of the trash?"he asked you.

"Sure"you follow him. He leads you to the back where you see some trash bags. Just smiling at this, you follow him as you pick them up.

"Follow me."he tells you, you do as he says. When someone calls for him up front. He stops, then looks at you.

"Its alright, go. I can handle the rest"you tell him with a smile.

"Ok, but if you need help just let me know."he tells you leaving you there. Picking up the bags you make your way outside, as you throw them away. It was hard work, but it was good hard work.

"Nothing wrong with hard work."you tell yourself as you throw away another bag. It didn't take you long to finish. Once you where done, you go back to the front to tell Ox."I'm done"you tell him.

Stopping when you see him talking with someone. It was guy your age with brown hair tied up in a spikey pony tail wearing some visors. He had on a serious face expression. As he talked with Ox.

You stand there, when you catch that guys attention. Which caused Ox to turn and look at you, he smiles at you"Done?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to inturpt"you tell them both with a bow"Forgive me"

Ox just smiles at you"Its alright, Angel this is my weapon Harvar. Harvar this is Angel the new girl I told who would be working here."

You walk over to Ox and his weapon with a warm smile, holding out your hand"Its nice to meet you Harvar."

He looks straight at you, you realize he was not going to shake your hand, so you grab his and shake it anyway. Still with your smile on your face."..."Harvar takes his hand back, as he looks away from you even Ox.

Ox starts to snicker, you look at him with a questionable look"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"you asked him.

He sakes his head"No, everythings alright. You can go."he tells you.

"Alright see you tomorrow."you tell him, as you go to the back and change into your clothes you wore when you came. Telling him and his weapon bye you leave the cafe, only for Ox to laugh more at Harvar.

Running down the streets of Death City, the sun was now setting. Which was fine with you, though when you ran up the steps you turn to look at it. It was breath taking. You smile at it, getting lost in it. The only one standing there. A slight breeze blows your hair.

Turning around you go to Kid's house to pick up Marisa. Walking there though, smiling to yourself. Reaching Kid's place, the lights where on. Walking up the steps you ring the door bell. In just a few seconds the door opens. Kid was standing there, though his hair was messy.

He smiles at you as best he could."Are you alright?"you asked him as you step inside.

"Yep, just fine."he tells you

"Was Marisa any trouble?"you asked him.

"No, not at all"he tells you"She's this way."he leds you down the hall"How was work?"

"It was really great."you tell him"Everyone is very nice there. Even the costumers."

"Thats lovely."Kid"Here we are."

He comes to a stop infront of two large doors. You look up at it."She's in here?"

"Yes"Kid, he opens the door. The second he did, you hear Marisa yelling along with Pattie. Liz was screaming trying to get away from them both. Your eyes widen at this.

"What happen!?"you asked you shocked at this.

"..."Kid just smiles at you uneasy.

Steping in the room"Marisa!"you call for her, she hears you. Stopping, seening you standing there.

"Angie!"she yells as she runs over to you, and gives you a hug"I had the best day ever here. I wanna come back."she tells you.

You just smile down at her"Thats good"you tell her.

You and Marisa make it to the front of the mansion, she says her good byes to Pattie and everyone."Thank you again for watching. I hope she wasn't to much."

"Not at all."Pattie tells you, Liz just gives you a tired thumbs up. Kid just smiles at you. His hair was still messy."Bring her back again. We had so much fun."Pattie tells you.

"I'm glad"you smile at her, then look over at Kid, you then nudge Marisa. She understood, she goes and hugs Kid.

"Thank you"she tells him sweetly.

"Your welcome"Kid smiles down at her.

You go and thank him as well, giving him a kiss on each cheek"There so its even, thanks again"with that you leave with Marisa.

Kid touchs both sides of his cheeks slowly, a small smile forms. He watches both you and Marisa leave till he could not see you both anymore.

On the way home, Marisa was telling you about her day. You listen to her happy to hear she had a good time. She asked about yours, and you told her that you like it.

It took a bit of time for you both to get to your place. But you didn't mind, night came by the time you both reached it.

"I'm sooo hungry!"Marisa tells you.

You chuckle at her softly"I know, I'll see what I can make when we get inside."

Making your way up the stairs, both of you laughing. When to your surprised you find Soul waiting for you both"Soul?!"you look at him.

He sees you both, he smlies at you"Hey"

"Soul!"Marisa runs over to him, he scoops her up as she laughs hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?"you asked him, as you open up the door.

"Came by"he tells you, as Marisa hangs on you.

You three go inside, he shuts the door"Angie I'm hungry"Marisa tells you.

Just as you where about to say something, Soul did"How about pizza?"he asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah!"she agrees.

He looks at you, you sigh with a smile nodding your head"Yeah!"Marisa yells.

"Angie why don't you go relax, me and Marisa will order the pizza"he tells you.

"Ok"you agree with him, as you go to take a bath.

Leaving him and Marisa, when he heard the door to your room shut he looks at Marisa"Come on lets surprise her."he tells her, her eyes widen at this as she agrees.

Taking a shower, you think about today. Work was fun, you could tell. But you wonder if you could hold a job, school and missions as well raising Marisa. So much energy was going to be coming out of you now. Just thinking about it, caused your head to hurt a bit. But you had to do it, you had to make it better for Marisa. She seem so happy here, you could tell. You where happy here as well.

With just that thought, you smile. Turning off your shower, you step out. Once done, you dress in your pj's. Stepping outside the bathroom, you make your way to where Soul and Marisa where.

To find that the pizza had been order, as well they got everything set up, the pizza was on coffee table along with something to drink, the plates, chips and some fruit."Movie Night!"Marisa tells you, as she waste no time running to the couch, you smile at her. Then look at Soul.

He smirks at you, holding out his hand"I did promise I would take you both to the movies."he tells you.

You chuckle at this, as you take his hand. He leds you over to the couch, Marisa waste not time pressing play. As the movie starts. She was really into it, while you sat and ate the pizza.

You guys where able to get through two and half movies, Marisa fell asleep first. You soon followed after, and after you followed Soul. The three of you fell asleep on the couch. Marisa snuggled with you. While you snuggled with Soul. Soul held onto you as he slept.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sooo late, I'm sooo late"you hurry up and rush up the steps of DWMA, you books stumble out of arms. Marisa was already at school, though you could not because you got called into your job this morning so you had to call Tsubaki and ask for her and Black Star to take her to school for you while you did this shift for a few hours.

Looking at your watch as you picked up your things. It was almost lunch time now.

"..."you.

It was now time for lunch, Marisa looked around her classroom for any sign of you. But got nothing, her eyes dropped, as she looks at the empty seat next to her. She was sadden by the fact you where not by her, she paid attention in class as best she could.

"Marisa, class is over"Marie comes over to her, snapping Marisa out of her state.

Marisa looks up quickly"Oh, I-I'm sorry"she stumbles getting up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Angel will be here soon. In the meantime. Someone friends are here to pick you up."Marie steps aside, Marisa looks and sees Tsubaki and Black Star. She waves to her. Marisa smiles as she quickly grabs her things, thanking and leaves.

"How was class?"Tsubaki asked her.

"It was fine..."Marisa looks around"Hey is Angie back yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'm sure that she'll be here soon."Tsubaki tries to cheer her up"Anyway everyones waiting for you, lets go and get something to eat."

Marisa nods her head, though looks around through the crowd for any sign of you, but got nothing.

Down in the halls of DWMA, you ran as others looked at you with big eyes. But you paid them no mind, all that matter was getting to Marisa. As you passed by others the guys mummered to themselves about you.

Finally reaching your classroom you find that everyone was gone.

"I'm late...on Marisa..."you look in the empty classroom.

Marisa, Tsubaki and Black Star reach the others outside"Hey guys"Maka greets them, she then looks around but doesn't see you.

"Where's Angel?"Liz asked.

"Yeah, where is she?"Soul goes over by Marisa.

"She had to work this morning."Tsubaki tells them"So we took Marisa to school."

"Did she say when she would be done?"Kid asked, as everyone sits down.

"She said before lunch."Black Star"She should be here, we have so much training to do. I've made a new list."

Tsubaki looks at it"Black Star! Stop getting Angel to do your homework."

"How else am I suppose to her training done."Black Star says.

"Marisa, are you ok?"Maka asked, causing everyone look at her.

"..."Marisa grips her pants tightly, her eyes got big."I want Angel!"she yells as tears where in the corner of her eyes.

She closes her eyes tighten them"Hey, don't cry Marisa, Angel is going to be here soon."Maka tries to cheer her up.

But it didn't help at all, as Marisa bits her lower lip"..."

"Marisa, you know Angel doesn't want to see you cry"Soul tells her as he wipes the tears from the corner of eyes. She kept her head down not looking at him.

He was just about to say something"Marisa!"you call to her, she looks up quickly as do the others.

She sees you standing there, still dressed in your uniform. Getting up quickly she runs to you"Angie"she attacks you hugging you tightly.

You hug her back with a warm smile"I'm sorry to be late. Had to stay a bit longer."you tell her.

She looks up at you, trying to regain her tough face back, but she couldn't."How was work?"she asked you.

The others look at you both, the guys where more in shock on what you where wearing."T-thats her outfit?"Black Star points.

"It's no wonder she gets alot of costumers"Tsubaki"She looks so cute in it."

"What do you mean by that!"Soul/ Kid demand, she looks at them with a smile.

"Now I know why Ox said the place is getting more business then normal."She tells them"Angel is such a hit there."

"What do you mean?"Soul/Kid asked her getting more upset.

"Haven't you both heard"Liz looks at them, they look at her"You really haven't, all the guys like going there. They call it heaven now. Thanks to Angel."she looks at you.

"Yeah"Pattie laughs"You would be surprised by all that she does, her tips are awesome."

"And how you three know about this?"Soul/Kid demand.

"We went to go and visit her during work"Maka jumps.

"You knew too Maka?!"Soul/Kid look at her surprised.

"Us too"Ragnarok comes out from Corana with smile"And the stuff that she does, I would give her a tip too."

Soul and Kid get steaming mad hearing all this."Kid, Soul are you two alright?"you asked them, they turn and look at you now sitting down with the group.

Though they tired to look at you in the face, their eyes could not help but wonder more then they needed too. They quickly turn the other way with red face.

"Guys?"you scout over to them, they kept their backs to you. Getting up you go infront of them as you lean looking at them, you chest was in good view for them."Whats wrong?"

They both look up, you kept inching closer to them. When they could not hold it in anymore. They both jump up and leave the group yelling they had something to do. Watching them you where confused while the others laugh to themseleves.

Soul and Kid make it back into the halls of the school."...Not cool...not cool at all."Soul says to himself.

Kid regains himself"That outfit is not fitting, at least not in the right places"he mumbles the last part.

Soul looks at him, Kid feels his eyes on him. He looks back at Soul. It was quiet with them both. Soul smirks to at him"Couldn't handle it Kid?"

"I beg your pardon?"Kid looks at him.

Soul's smirk gets bigger"..."

"If your refering to Angel's outfit, I feel that it is not suitable for her to be wearing something like."Kid tells him.

"Sure..."Soul

"Now as for you, you've been her friend since you both where little. What happen back there?"Kid turns the tables, as Soul's smirk goes away.

"N-nothing"Soul lies looking away.

Kid was about to say something when he finds Harvar standing there looking at the two of them."Yes?"Kid ask him.

"..."Harvar looks around"Where's Angel?"

"She's with the others"Soul tells him.

"..."Harvar then leaves them.

"..."Soul and Kid watch him leave.

"Wonder what that was all about"Soul he then looks back at Kid.

Lunch ended, and everyone who did not have a mission went back to class, Marisa acted like her normal self, being lazy in class now that you where back. You didn't have time to change into any other clothes, so many of the guys paid attention to you in class, causing their female weapon or partners tobe upset at you.

Once class was over, Soul and the others go to meet up with you. They didn't find you in your class, though Marie told them you should be at the front of the schoo. They go and see you standing there talking to someone.

"An-"Soul calls to you, when he sees you talking to Harvar, he arches an eyebrow at this, watching you talk to him.

Marisa was the one who noticed him and the others, she waves to them. As they come over, you turn and see them. Harvar does as well, he quickly say something to you, you nod your head yes to him. He then quickly leaves as the group comes over to you.

"What was that all about?"Maka asked you"Harvar isn't know for talking with others."

You look at her"Nothing really"you smile at her.

"Nothing really? What do you mean by that?"Black Star asked you.

You think about it"He just was asking me if I can pair with him and Ox on missions. Then he wanted to know if I could help him with his next assignment"you tell them.

"Harvar? Needs help?"Tsubaki couldn't believe it.

"He never ask for help from anyone."Maka tells you

"..."Soul growls under his breath.

"Anyway, besides that. Look what I found."you tell them as you hold out an mission, they look at it.

"Did you take it?"Kid asked you, you nod your head.

"Yep we took it!"Marisa proudly tells them, pumping her chest out.

"I know you'll do great"Maka"Scared going by yourself?"she asked you.

You shake head no"I think that me and Marisa will do just fine."you tell her.

"Yeah, we don't need dead weight holding us down."Marisa tells everyone.

They couldn't help but not smile but Soul, you saw the look on his face"Don't worry Soul, have some faith in us."

Everyone looks at him, he quickly flashes you a smile."I know you both can do it."he tells you"Just be careful."

You smile warmly at him"We should get you some supplies for your trip, I'll pay"Kid tells you taking your hand.

You smile at him"Thank you Kid, but it's alright."

"Yeah"Soul grunts at him.

But Kid paid him no mind"Please I don't mind. Come I know the perfect place where you can get somethings"he still held you by the hand leading you away.

"Hey let go of her. Angel I told you before no distractions!"Black Star races after you and Kid. The others soon follow.

Up on the balcony Spirit listen and looks down at you leaving the school. He sighs to himself watching you, he pulls out the same picture he had back at your party. Sighing to himself sightly, his eyes land on the girl next to him. He couldn't help but not smile just a bit, looking back over you where no where to be seen on the school grounds.

He heard about the mission you wanted to take when you came to ask Lord Death about it. He wanted to jump and object to it. Seeing even though your skills are good, and you have been here for sometime, he did not want you on this mission. But what could he do.

Watching as Lord Death allows you to take the mission, he just prayed and hoped you would come back just fine, and he would find away to make sure of that too.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oww...owww..."you whince in pain as Nygus tending to your wounds that you had recived from the mission that you and Marisa just came back from. It was a week long mission, and it was a pretty hard one.

But the two of you manged to make it out just fine, with some injuries added. Right now Nygus was cleaning your newly deep flesh wound on your thigh. It was not in the best of shape, she had to clean up the dry blood. Marisa looks on she had her wrist wrapped up, as she watches Nygus tend to you.

Nygus pours something on a cloth and presses it on your wound, you grind your teeth together as you dig your nails into the bed you sat on.

Marisa looks on with big eyes worried"There, i've cleaned it. Now just have to stich it up for you, and then it will be fine."

She gets up and walks over to shelves as she looks down what she needed, you watch her then look back at your wound. It was pretty deep and big, Nygus had you elveated it up so that the blood would not pour out.

This injury was bad, but the misison was worth it. You where able to get four spirits for Marisa. As well return a few human souls.

Nygus comes back with the thread and neddle"Alright, ready?"you look at her scard a bit, as you started to trimble. Slowly nodding your head. When the door to the Dispensery opens up.

You look as well Marisa, to your surprised it was Maka's father Spirit. He looks at your injuried thigh, concern swept over his face. He then looks at you, without a word he walks over to you and Marisa who was sitting in the next bed next to you.

"Alright then let's get started."Nygus tells you, turning back to you. You felt her start to stitch up your cut. You just indured the pain with a painfully look smile on.

"Easy."Spirit tells you, he was walking on your side holding you up, as you used your cruches to help support yourself.

It was hard for you to walk right now down the streets of the Death City. Marisa was on your other side worried as well. You take a step, and pain shot up. Causing you to stop as you grip your injured thigh.

"Angel!"Spirit panics as he holds you, you try to mange a smile. As you look at him and Marisa.

"No need to worry"you tell them, you try to take a step but you just did not have the strenght.

"Here, let me."he gently and carefully puts you on his back.

He looks making sure you where alright, then slowly starts to walk. Making it to your place, Marisa opens the door."Put her down here."she tells him.

Spirit goes and places you down slowly on your couch, Marisa comes quickly and gives you a pillow for your injuried thigh.

"Thank you"you smile at her, then look at Maka's father"Thank you Mr. Spirit"you tell him.

He smiles at you softly"Yeah sure."

"Angel are you hungry?"Marisa asked you, you look at her she was so sweet.

"No, I'm fine thank you"you tell her.

Her eyes well up, as she nods her head slowly. Spirit looks at her, he places a hand on the top of her head to comfort her. She looks up at him"Thank you "she tells him through her tears.

"Sure, don't worry Angel is strong. She'll be alright"he tells her, he then looks back at you. He places the same hand that he had on Marisa, but it felt different."If you need anything, please just let me know. I'll be right over."he tells you.

"Alright, thank you again."you smile at him, when you did he saw the image of his sister in you. He stops his tears, and gives you a hug. Which surprised you. It was tight one, he lets you go. He gives you one last smile then leaves you and Marisa, you look at her she looks at you with the same look on her face.

Due to your injury, you could not work so you had to call Ox and let him know about your condition. He wished you the best, you thanked him. Also due to your injury, you could not really good to school. Lord Death knew about it, and was fine with it.

Marisa was a big help with you around the house, she made sure you kept your thigh up high. You knew why she was acting the way she did. She felt guilty for your injury, and how you got it.

Marisa was trying to get you a snack, when a knock at your door came. Taking your crouches you get up slowly to get the door. But Marisa comes running around the corner."I got it"she tells you.

You smile at her, as you slowly sit down. She opens it to find everyone there.

"Hey Marisa"Maka greets her, then looks passed her at you.

"Hi guys"you wave to them.

Marisa stands aside allowing them in. They make their way over to you."Sorry if I'm greeting you like this."

"It's alright, how are you feeling?"Tsubaki asked you.

"I'm a bit ok."you tell her with a smile."Marisa has been taking care of me."

"So was it all bloody?"Pattie asked you looking at your thigh.

"Yeah, alot."you tell her a bit embrassed, you then look at Black Star"Sorry."

"You better be, as my pupil you should up. This is nothing but a scratch."he tells you as he slaps it. He then realized what he did, when he saw you passed out."My bad"

"Black Star, you idot!"Maka yells at him.

You wake up later from the pain that Black Star inflected on you, to find yourself in your bedroom. It was now nighttime as you look at the moon. Looking around you find your crouches as you take hold of them. Pulling yourself out of your bed slowly, you go and open the door. Then make your way down the hall, the light was still on in the living room, as well you heard voices.

Coming out of the hall, you find everyone still there with Marisa who was having a good time with them all. Playing games with Pattie and Lizz, while Maka and Tsubaki where making dinner. The guys where sitting down well besides Kid who was being nice and "cleaning"your living room.

"Well everyone is having a good time."you tell them.

They heard you as they turn to look at you, you smile at them.

"Angie"Marisa pauses the game as she goes over to you"You shouldn't be up walking around like this."

"I'm fine really?"you tell her with a smile.

"She's right, come on a sit down."Soul makes his way over to you.

"I'm really. What are you girls making?"you asked Maka and Tsubaki.

"Pasta"they tell you at the sametime.

"It smells really good."you tell them, before you knew it. You felt yourself being swept up off your feet, and find yourself in Soul's arms.

"Your so stubborn you know that."he tells you, as he takes you to the couch and sits you down carefully by BlackStar who had a black eye.

Soul takes a sit next to you, he then picks up your injuried thigh and places it on in his lap carefully. You and him exchange smiles.

Kid who watches you both with annoyance"Dinner is done"Tsubaki tells everyone. She and Maka comes out with the food placing it down on your table with some plates and cups. Everyone comes around it.

"You guys shouldn't have"you tell them, they look at you.

"Your our friend Angel"Maka tells you.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you with us."Tsubaki tells you with a cheerful smile.

"It is just so much"you tell them with glee.

"We do it cause we care about you."Tsubaki hands you a plate which you take, while Maka serived Marisa who gave some of her food to Sugar.

"Your part of our never ending growing family."Maka tells you.

You stop yourself from eating as you look at her and the rest. Watching each one and the way that Marisa laughed and felt so happy with them, as she steals some of Black Star's food. Causing you laugh at her.

Kid and Soul both saw the look on your face as you helped Marisa steal from Black Star, the others laughed at this. Kid and Soul could not help but smile softly at you.

Down below Spirit was standing infront of the building he smiles up at your room, digging into his jacket he pulls out a photo but it was different one:he looks at the women, his sister she had your hair color her eyes where closed in the picture as she smiled standing next to her husband a boarding man with black hair he was a bit older than his sister but he smiled as well holding onto his sister and as she was holding her new baby girl his niece. He smiles warmly at the picture.

He then looks back up at your place"..."with a smile on his face"Your little girl is very blessed Nee-chan."with that he walks away, Blaire who was in her cat form over heard him and came cocking her to the side confused then looks up at your place.

"Nee-chan?"she questions outloud.

Back in your place, everyone was having a good time. Marisa and Black Star went at it many times while everyone laughed at the two of them. Maka and Tsubaki did the dishes for you. Soon everything died down in your place.

"Angie, do you play?"Maka asked you looking at your piano.

Everyone else does as well, before you had a chance to say anything Marisa says it for you"Yep she does!"

"When your better, maybe you can play me something."Maka tells you.

"I can play you something right now."you tell her, as you start to get up slowly.

"Oh, no please rest"she tells you hopeing it will stop you.

"I don't mind, it's the least I can do."you tell her. Soul gets up and helps you over to the piano, he helps you sit down. You whinch a bit, but tell them you where just fine.

Getting comfortable, you start to play for them. You played to elegently. Marsia smiles at you with pride, as she goes and sits down next to you and soon joins in with you. You have been teacher her lately how to play a bit. She laughs at this, while you smile at her. Then go back to your music, everyone could tell how deeply you where into it.

"Makes me want to dance like a princess"Pattie tells everyone.

"I agree, my soul feels so calm"Tsubaki closes her eyes absorbing your music.

Soon you started to hum with your music, it was the perfect tone with your music. Soul looks at you. It was just like when you both where younger.

_You sat next to him, while he played the piano and you soon joined him playing. As you did you started to hum a tone with it. He stopped and looked over at you, with your small innocent smile on your face, you then would open your eyes and look at him still humming your tone as you giggled which soon turned into a laugh. _

He smirks at you, as he goes over by you and sits on your other side and starts to play the tune with you as well. Marisa stops allowing you two to both play. Everyone watched you both, you realized he was playing with you as well. You look at him, he looks at you as well.

Using your eyes to send a message to the other one, that only Kid caught as well Tsubaki and Liz. Tsubaki smiles at you and Soul, while Liz worries over Kid. With his scowling face on, at the sight he saw you and Soul. He could not take it anymore, and leaves.

Causing you and Soul to stop, as you look at the door he shut.

Kid makes his way down the first flight of stairs quickly, as well the second ones, till he was outside. The cold chill air helps to cool him off. He thinks back to you and Soul. He saw it in his eyes and was pretty sure he saw it in yours as well. But what could he do, execpt get upset inside. And make it seem on the outside things where alright, but he could not hold in his composer just now.

The one known for loving perfect symmetry now felt off balance"Kid...are you alright?"you call to him.

Snapping him out of what he was thinking, turning around to find you there. You had followed him down, in the condition that you are in you should not even be down here. But he could tell you where deeply worried about why he left.

There it was again that same face from your first mission that he saw, and when thought you had something wrong on the mission, and at the party he took you too.

He gives you a reasuring smile"Everything is fine"he lies to you.

Your look did not go away, you drop your head as your grip tightens on your cruches"...Please...please don't lie to me Kid"you ask him in a tender voice, looking back up at him as you smile."Please...don't."

Right then he felt himself on the inside fall apart, he looks away not saying anything. You decide to move closer when one of your cruches slips causing you to fall. If Kid was not there, you would be more injured then before. But he catches you, as you cruches both fall on the ground. He looks you with his yellow eyes staring into your turquoise ones.

Something happen inside him, he wasn't sure what it was but all he knew was that he felt himself incontact with you, there was no space inbetween the two of you at all, until he moved back allowing air to come back into your lungs and his. He then realized what he did, and you did as well.

You look up at him astonished by this, before you had time to say anything.

"Angie"Soul calls to you, he sees the position you where in with Kid.

"What did you do?"he demands from him. As he goes over to you, and gets you out of Kid's arms.

Kid regains his composer back"Nothing, she slipped."he picks up your cruches and hands them to you"Thank you for hostiple"he tells you, and quickly leaves you in Soul's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Marisa comes with a cup of ice tea for you"Here you go"she places it down for you on the table.

"Thank you Marisa"you smile at her, taking a sip, you had been reading up some lessons that you had missed from school. Thankfully that Maka and Tsubaki brought you the work you had been missing.

They also would sometimes make you dinner since you still could not really do much due to your injury. Though Black Star felt you needed to be over your injury, though he was shut up by either Maka, Soul or Marisa. While you where out of commision you praticed with or tried to pratice Soul Resonance. Though it still needed some work.

"Do you need anything else?"Marisa asked you, you smile at her.

"No, I don't"you tell her.

She smiles, there came a knock on your door. Marisa gets up and goes over to it. As she opens it, to find Spirit there.

You see as well"Mr. Spirit, please come in."you tell him with a welcoming smile. He smiles at you coming inside. Marisa shuts the door, as she goes and makes her way over to you, she sits next to you on the couch.

Spirit walks over to you, he gives you a small smile"Good morning Angel, I hope I didn't distrub you."

"Not at all, just doing some homework thats all."you smile at him."Is there something I can help you with?"

He looks at your smile, it looked so much like his sister's. He couldn't help but see her in you so much, it pained him to see it. But it also made him happy. Marisa saw the look that Spirit gave you.

"I just thought I come and check up on you. As well I was told by Nygus that you had to go in for some rehablitation."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that today."you slightly giggle at yourself over your forgetfulness."It's at...11:15 this morning."

Marisa looks at the clock"It's almost time."

You and Spirit look as well"It is."you seem worried, you only had 20 minutes to get there.

"I don't mind taking you."Spirit offers.

"I don't want to be a bother."you tell him feeling bad.

He puts up a hand"Your not, I don't mind."he walks over to you, and turns his back as he crouches for you to get on. You do, and he helps you up.

Marisa grabs you crouches"Are you alright?"Spirit asks you.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Alright lets get you there. Come on Marisa."Spirit tells her as he starts to leave, she follows him and locks the door.

Over at Maka's place, Blaire was sitting down in her cat form on the couch watching Maka get somethings together, she was going to go over your house to make you lunch.

As Blaire watched her, she thought back to what she heard Maka's father said that one night. Ever since then she started to wonder somethings. On her normal strolls in her cat form around the city, she had noticed him standing infront of your building at times looking up at your window, he seem to show alot of concern for you, like a parent. At school a few times when she went into the building she noticed him standing outside your classroom or would catch you with your friends or just praticing. He had on a proud face, like he was watching you from a distance.

Something did not seem right, he knew something about you. And when he said something a sister infront of your place, something clicked in her head. She wasn't sure if it was true, that was why these pass few weeks, she would watch you from afar studying along with Maka, and her father.

She noticed a few small things that looked similar to Maka and her father, though mainly with her father. One thing was your eyes, they where the same as Spirit's. But many people had blue eyes, there was also hair color, it almost look like his.

As Maka finished gathering things, Blaire finally spoke up"Maka, does your dad have a sister?"

Maka stops looking at her, Blaire looks at her waiting for her to say something. Maka thinks about it"I'm not sure. Why?"

Blaire could tell Maka did not know anything"...It's nothing"she tells her turning away.

Maka looks at her, then srugs it off as she leaves. Blaire hears her walk outside. If Maka didn't know, then Blair herself would have to find out herself.

"Alright, try it again"Nygus tells you, you listen to her as you pull yourself up on the bar with both your legs, it was painful. It really was, but you had to bare it as much as you could."Now take a step."

Nodding your head, you do as she said, taking a step with your good leg first. Then followed by your bad on, only for pain to shot up. Causing you to stumble on your good leg.

Spirit and Marisa jump up, but Nygus gets to you first. You exhale and inhale deeply."You ok?"she asked you, nodding your head slowly.

If Blackstar was here, and he saw how you where he would be highly furious at you. Using his yelling at you, to boost yourself, pushing yourself back up as you look at the long bag, that you barely even started. It seem to so long but you had to do it, for yourself and the others.

Gripping the bar tightly that your knuckles turned white, you start to walk. Bitting your bottom lip to withstand the pain. You inch your way slowly to the end.

Spirit watched you, you had your mother's spirit in you. He could see it and with the help of your friends around you, you had more.

"Catherine..."Spirit says his sister's name to where he could only hear, he watches you push yourself.

An image of your mother, when she was younger flashed in his mind. Back when she was here, in her eyes was so much furiosity. Here in your eyes they burned.

Nygus stayed by you, as you made your way across. Reading your face, she knew you did not need any help. This something you wanted to do on your own.

Marisa cheered for you, as she watched you go. A smile of pride spread across her face.

Rubbing your legs as you rested on the back of Spirit while Marisa jumped up and down super exicted about how you did just now with Nygus.

"You made it to the end! Your so awesome Angel!"she yells on the top of her lungs.

You smile at her"She's right, you did a good job"Spirit tells you.

"Thank you both, I am happy I made it to the end. Wish I could have hopped on one leg thought."you tell them.

"Hey one step at a time."Spirit tells you"We want you to get better, not worse."He smiles at you, you smile at him."Why don't you rest, it seems that whole time took alot out of you."

"...Ok"you tell him through a yawn, you rest your head on him. He was right you where tired from all that you just did with Nygus.

Marisa looks up at you sleeping, she smiles at this. She noticed Spirit looking as well, but the look he gave you, was something that mother gives their child.

" are you ok?"Marisa asked him.

Turning to look at her"Yes, I'm fine"he tells her.

"..."Marisa looks at him, then back at you.

It didn't take long for Spirit to reach your place, Marisa open the door for him. He goes inside and lays you down in your bed. He stops himself before putting the covers over you.

His hands started to trimble, as he watched you sleep peacefully. Tears started to whell up in his eyes, he covers his mouth with his hand. And with his other he brushes back some strands of hair.

Looking at you one last time, he leaves your room. Marisa was in the kitchen when he came out"See ya Marisa. Remember if you need anything just let me know."

"Ok"Marisa walks him to the door, she waves at him. Shutting it as he leaves.

Spirit makes his way down and out of your apt building. Exhaling hard, looking up at your window.

Blaire in her cat form was across the street watching him. She looks up at the window as well, then back at Spirit who had started walking away. Wanting to get more information she hurries and follows him though making sure she stayed out of sight from him.

_"Onee-san!"a cute girl's voice calls out to a younger Spirit._

_He turns around, to see his twin sister come running over to him. She had the biggest and cutest smile on her face. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, as she catches up to her brother. Both of them where no older then ten._

_He looks at her"What?"_

_She just smiles more"..."_

_Spirit could not help but smile, her smile could make anyone smile not matter how they felt. Grabbing a hold of his arm, she makes herself comfortable, as she starts to relax with it._

_They both started walking again, Spirit looked down at his sister. She looked so peaceful. Feeling eyes on her, she looks up at her brother, with her blue eyes that smiled just she did._

_"I love you onee-san."she tells him._

_"I love you too, nee-chan"Spirit tells her, placing a kiss on her forehead, holding her hand tightly._

Spirit stops walking, as he sits down burying his face in his hands. Tears started to come down his cheeks.

"Nee-chan...Nee-chan..."was all he could he say

Blaire stops herself, seeing Spirit cry like this and hearing what he was saying. It sadden her inside, she wishes she could go and comfort Spirit right now but she needed to collect more data on what she believes to be true.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, I have good news for you"Nygus comes over to you."Your fully recovered"

You slip on your flats"Yess, that is sooo awesome!"Marisa jumps with excitment.

"That is good news"you"And my leg is not that scared up"

"Yes it healed verty well"Nygus comes and looks at you a bit more, she smiles under her bandages."So are you ready to get back?"

You stand up straight"Yes I am, and I'm sure Marisa is ready to get back."

"Yes I am"Marisa hurries to the door"I wanna hurry up and beat Black Star so I can be a Death Scyth first."

"And it's good I have all my energy back"You tell Nygus as you look at Marisa, she looks at her too.

"I'm sure you are, you two make a wonderful team."Nygus tells you.

You look at her"Yes we do, I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was so helpful."

"Hi Maka, Hi Soul"Marisa greets them both, you look over at the door and see Maka and Soul.

"Hey guys, I'm done now."you tell them.

"That's wonderful"Maka congralates you, you go over to her. Both of you start to talk. Nygus watches you both, when you both smiled and laughed. Her eyes soften, Soul turns and looks at her. He noticed her looking at the two of you. He looks at both you and Maka. Then back at Nygus.

Nygus breaks her stare on you both, she goes back to cleaning up.

"By Nygus, and thank you"you tell her.

She looks at you"Your welcome"

"So how does it feel to finally be done?"Maka asked you

"It feels really great, I missed not being able to walk right"

"I bet you have, ready to go back to school?"she asked you

"Yes I am, even though you bought my homework. I missed being in the classroom"you

"I bet you did"Maka smiles at you, you give her a smile back.

Soul watched you two with Marisa by him, he couldn't help but wonder why Nygus was looking at you and Maka that way.

"You know we should celebrate"Maka suggest to you

You think about and before you could say anything Marisa says it for you"Yeah, lets celebrate Angie!"

Seeing you could not disagree, you agree to celebrating"Lets get everyone togather."

"Alright, Soul why don't you go get everyone and well meet you guys over at the Pizza Palor"Maka tells him.

"Yeah, pizza!"Marisa waste no time running away from everyone. You and Maka laugh at this and just follow her.

Soul watches you two, but does as Maka says and goes to get everyone else.

Back at the school Spirit was in theDispensary he had just come back from a mission and found out during his time you had be healed. He looks at your file that Nygus gave him.

He smiles"She did it in recorder time, just you Nee-chan"

Nygus over hears him"You know, sooner or later your going to have to tell her."

Spirit sighs as he looks at Nygus"I...wish I could but I can't"

"You know your daughter is pretty smart, either she or someone else will put two and two together"Nygus tells him.

"..."Spirit

Nygus looks over at him, the room got quiet"..."Spirit.

Back with you, Maka and Marisa you three made it to the pizza palor. Of coruse Marisa went straight to the video games while you and Maka took a table. You both hadn't order anything but a soda for Marisa and water for the both of you.

You both watch Maris going crazy with the games. You both couldn't help but smile at her.

"Marisa is such funny girl."Maka tells you"How did you two meet?"

You look at her, she waited for you to say something"Well, I meet Marisa on the streets I found we both could sync well. Of coruse this is after I found out she could turn into a weapon. One thing led to another"

"Well I must say you two make a good team. Marisa really cares about you"Maka

"I know, I really do with her. I don't know what I would do without her"You admit to Maka"Even if she can drive me."

"I hear you"Maka agrees as you both laugh about it."So are you ready to get started on missons anytime soon?"

"I can't wait to get back into that. I've missed it very much. And I am sure that Marisa misses it too, she has been home for weeks now."

"Sorry I wasn't able to visit you a lot."Maka

"It was fine, besides Marisa your dad helped me out a lot."you tell her.

Maka was shocked at what you said"He did?"

"Yes, your really lucky to have a father like that. He's really nice"you tell her

Maka still looks at you shocked"That is instreasting"she tell you."But I'm glad she helped you"

"Angie!"Tsubaki calls, you an Maka look up and see her, Blackstar, Corona and Soul coming in, they make their way over to you both.

Tsubaki comes and hugs you gently"It's good to see you back and well"

She sits down next to along with the others"So your finally healed, took you long enough. Some student you are."

"Sorry Blackstar"you smile at him.

"Blackstar"Tsubaki shakes her head.

"By the way I have your homework"Blackstar tells you, as he slides you some papers.

You look at it and shake your head. Tsubaki takes it from you"Blackstar stop giving her your homework."

You laugh at this"It...it is good to see you out"Corona tells you

You smile at him"Thank you, it's nice to be able to walk. By the way where is Kid and Pattie and Liz?"

You look at Soul, he stops drinking his soda"He wasn't home. He's on a mission"

"Oh, it would have been nice to see him"you smile"Thank you Soul for getting everyone together"

He smiles at you"Your welcome"

"Hey,someone play with me"Marisa demands"Hey where is Kid and Pattie?"

"Liz too"Maka

"No just Pattie, she's my game partner. Why aren't they here?"

Before you could say anything Soul gets up"I'll play with you"

Marisa smiles at him"Yeah!"she grabs hold of Soul's hand and yanks him to follow her.

You and the others watch as Marisa drags him to different games.

"Ok, who's ready to order?"you ask everyone.

Your time with everyone was nice, it lasted a few hours. You got caught up with everyone. When it went into the late evening you found out Blackstar and Tsubaki had to leave on a mission. You wished them luck.

Maka went home while Soul walked you and Marisa home. He had to carry her pigback since she fell asleep. You three reached your place he took her to her room, you tucked her in.

"It does feel nice to be able to walk again"you tell him.

"It's good to see you better"Soul tells you

"Aww you were worried"you tease him

He chuckles at your playfulness"Yeah"

You giggle a bit, Soul watched you his smile turned soft and warmed. He thought about how you laughed like this when you both were little.

_"Haha, Soul your so funny"a little you laughs at a younger Soul._

_A younger Soul watches you laughing, hot blush came over his face. But he smiles anyway which soon turned into a grin. He was about to say something when you got called by one of your maids._

Soul still watched you giggle, which he the reacted too. Causing you to stop laughing, what he did took you off guard. He was hugging you, really closely there was no space between you two. Your eyes wide open, the samething that happen with Kid. Soul broke it, it was quite with you both. You looked at him not sure what to say. He saw your reaction.

"I-I'm just going...night Angie"Soul tells you quickly as he leaves.


	24. Chapter 24

""I got you!"Black Star lunges at you, you quickly try to block him. but he got the better of you. His attack knocks you back hard. You get up just in time, as Black Star comes at you to strike. You where able to block him carefully as you could. Though you did not put much strength into it or focus like you would normally do. This was a sparing match you and Black Star would do with you, before you got injured. It would be just the two of you, while your weapons stayed back at your place.

Black Star would come by early in the morning to get you, and you both would stay out till the high afternoon. This has been your first training session since you have recovered. Black Star strikes you down again. You get up, but he gets you back down again.

You knew yourself that your attention was not fully focused right now. And it was only a few hours into the training. Black Star jumps up and does a spinning round house kick, knocking you into a tree.

That knock, pretty much knocked you out of your distracted mind."We're done."Black Star tells those words woke you up, you look at him. He didn't look at you, infact he didn't seem the least bit pleased. He turns giving you eye contact, he was serious.

"N-No, please lets keep going."you tell him. As you stand back.

"Why should I, you can't even stand up right."he tells you, he then pushes you back down. You look up at him, he looks down at you"See what I mean"he tells you.

"..."you look away, as you sigh.

Black Star sighs as well, he sits down across from you."What's going with you?"He asked you.

Turning you look at him, you looked confused and lost. Shaking your head"To be honest, I don't really know."you tell him.

Black Star could tell you where in depe thought with something."Well whatever it is, it seems pretty damn annoying to me. I can't even get in a single six hour training session with you. Can't you tell it to go away."

"I...wish I could"you tell him"Black Star..."you open your mouth only to close it.

"..."Black Star"This is why I told you no distractions."

"I'm sorry"you tell him"Black Star...have you ever been at a crossroad before?"you ask him.

He looks at you"That is a stupid question, but if it will get your mind off of whatever it is. Then me the famous Black Star...I guess I have been."

"Really what happen?"

"Simple, I...I ummm..."he tries to think about it. You couldn't help but not smile a bit at him. Shaking your head at him.

Standin up, Black Star looks at you"Never mind, I'm sorry sensei."you bow to him, then get ready. He smirks at you. Jumping quickly.

"That break will cost you."he tells you, as he comes at you.

Over at Maka's place, she looks at Soul's closed bedroom door. He hadn't come out since the morning. She was starting to worry about what was going on. She tried to get him out but he didn't come.

Inside his room, Soul was resting on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. His mind on one thing, what he did to you. The look you had on your face after he kissed you. He thought back to when you both where younger. Many times you both kissed eachother. Though in a childish way. At times you who love to play pretend, would play with him:

_A young Soul and soul around the age 10, played in the back yard of his mansion. You decided to play Romeo and Juliet. Though the what if verison. Your creativy always allowed you to make up fun things to do. Soul went along, since it was something you like to do. He was Romeo and you Juliet. Dressed in a nice summer mint green dress with a white ribbion around your waist a flats to match. Your hair was much longer, it just rested on your back._

_It was the ball scene, Romeo and Juliet had finally gotten married. Everyone in the Kingdom was happy. It was time for couple to share their dance. So you and Soul danced, with his brother Wes being the musician for the two you. Yes you would get his older brother Wes to join you. Stuff animals and Soul's grandmother where the people in the kingdom to watch you both dance. You danced with Soul, both of you had a crown of flowers on your head that you made for the both of you._

_You and Soul danced and danced, having a good time and lauhging. Soon you both spun around to fast causing you both to fall down on the grass. Wes looks at the two of you, you look at your best friend. He looks at you, you couldn't help but smile at him. His smile warms, when he saw your bright one._

_His grandmother clapped for you both, as does Wes. You two look sit up and look at them."Kiss, a kiss"his grandmother threw in._

_"That's right I forgot about that."you tell Soul, looking at him._

_He wasn't looking at you, but he heard what you said"Huh wh-"before he could say anything. You tackle him and planet a kiss on him. Which caught him off guard._

_"There, no we are married. Romeo and Juliet are married."you tell him._

_Soul looks at you, you start to laugh. Wes looked on at you both. He then starts back up playing his volin. "Come on, lets dance again."Soul takes your hand, as he pulls you up in. As you both go back to dancing._

Soul closes his eyes, he remebered that day. Soon other memories of when he and you were younger filled his mind. He opens his eyes, sitting up on his bed, he runs his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure what he just did, quickly he grabs his jacket.

Over at with Kid, he was pacing up and down the hall. His weapons watched him. Mainly Liz, ever since that one evening after he kissed you. He couldn't help but think about what he did. He wasn't sure himself why he acted like that. The same way he did when you went on a mission with him. Liz watched the young God. She knew very well what was on his mind, as she painted her nails.

"It's settled!"Kid's voice booms, with that he leaves.

With you, you had finished your training with Black Star. You asked him if he could watch Marisa for a bit. You needed to do something first. He said he wouldn't mind but it would be a pain. Thanking him, you go to where you needed to go.

Making your back to the school, very few where there. But it was ok, it was mainly the staff. As you run down the halls, you bump right into someone.

"Whoa you ok?"Spirit.

You look up to see him, he smiles at you holding out his hand to help you up. You take it, dusting yourself off.

"Sorry Mr. Spirit"you bow to him.

"It's fine, whats with the rush?"he asked you.

"Oh, I was coming to the library"you tell him

"Really? Why?"he asked you, as you two started to walk.

"Well after training with Black Star this morning"you start up.

"Wait you started you training already with him?"Spirit was shocked*Just like her mother*he smiles at you.

"Yes, Black Star was teaching me something about Soul Menace. And I wanted to get more information about it."you tell him.

He chuckles at you"I see, well I know one person who is really good in that."

"Who?"you asked him.

"Professor Stein"he tells you.

"Maka and Soul's teacher?"you

"Yeah, but he's not here right now"he tells you

"Oh"you stop, Spirit looks at you. He noticed something else about you.

"Are you alright?"he asked you, you look at him. He now got worried about the look you had. He saw his younger just now. With you. Though he wanted to react like would with her. He held it back, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, you look up at him. He gives you a warm smile."Things will be ok."he tells you.

Nodding your head, you regain your smile back."Since Stien isn't here lets go to the library then."he starts to led you down there.

Following him, Spirit couldn't help but look down at you now and there as you started to talk about something else. Every inside of him screamed to want to tell you everything. But he couldn't under Lord Death's orders.

In Lord Death's room, he was watching you interact with Spirit. He overheard your talk about what you wanted to studied a bit more.

"So much like her mother. Scary really."Lord Death says to himself.

Bringing up another screen, it plays an image of your mother. In her younger days, using Soul Menace. Her use of it was extremely high. She even developed her own attack with it. Lord Death then looks back over to you and Spirit who had made it to the library. He wondered if you had gotten that ablitly from your mother. He was sure you inherited her personality. As he watched you read something out of one of the books. He saw you trying to do it. If you did have that ability like your mother, then he would have to step in. As your mother's was raw and untammed until she got the right training from Lord Death himself.

But then thinking back to your first mission in London. That fire shot you did, got him to start thinking that you may have it. But he still needed to make sure.

Having the books you needed, you wave bye to Mr. Spirit as you leave the school. You had a couple of books that it did block your vision.

"Thanks again."Blair leaves a shop in her human form. When she spots you acorss the street. She perks up"Hey Angel, Angel."she calls after you.

You stop and look around. Blair removes a few books so you could see her. She smiles at you, you giver her one back"Hello Blair."

"Hey you, whats with all the books?"she asked you.

"Just some reading I want to get in."you tell her."What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just shopping."she tells you.

"That's nice, where did you go?"you asked her.

"Just the cutes place ever. Oh hey I was wondering something. Is it ok if I ask you something?"she asks you.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind."you smile at her.

"Great, ok here it goes. I was wondering, if by chance yo-"Blair.

"Angel"Death calls to you, cutting Blair off.

You and Blair look to see him. He comes over to you both. You quickly look away but regain yourself."Hi Kid."

You smile at him, he smiles back at you. You then remembered Blair"Oh, Blair did you still want to tell me something?"you asks her.

"No it's alright"she tells you"Next time."

"OK, well see you around."you tell her, she gives you back your books and leaves you two.

Turning to look at Kid, though the books blocked your view of him. He takes half of the books to make sure it was still even.

"Thank you. Whats going on?"you asks him.

"Angel, can we talk?"Kid asks you.

"I guess so."you tell him."I mean we already are talking."you laugh a bit.

"So we are"Kid, smiles at you"Angel...I-"before he could finish. Something large lands down hard right in the middle of the street right by you and Kid. The force almost caused you and Kid off balance. Your books flew out of your hands.

As the dust clears, you and Kid look surprised at what you both saw, an Evil human. Here in Death City. It was gluttonous looking one. It's sharp teeth dripped with saliva. As it looks around spotting you two, its smile got bigger, its jaw opens up wide in a humamly way as a manic laugh comes out.


	25. Chapter 25

Soul was walking to your place he knew what he needed to say to you, and he was goig to say it to you. He already had it in his mind and he played it over and over in his head. These just had to be the right words, he took the long way to your place just to make sure he formed his words correctly. Looking up at the sky he smiles to himself, it was beautiful day. Soul sighs to himself, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. But that was all cut short he felt the ground shake followed sound of crashing buildings not to far from where he was.

"What the?"he waste no time running over to where the attack was happening.

"Arghhhh"you and Kid slide across the ground. But quickly pick yourselves back up, the Evil Human comes at you both. quickly you both dodge. The Evil Human then opens up his mouth and a huge blast of air comes out.

Causing the buildings glass to shatter nearby. The Evil Human just laughed as it turns it attention towards you. For a heavyset one, he moved quickly. You quickly scurry just intime before it swiped you. But that didn't stop it at all, rolling on the ground you pick yourself up.

"Not so fast!"the Evil Human chuckles at you, it opens it mouth and blast you with its attack. You fly hard into a wall.

The Evil Human smiles making its way over to you, just as it reached out to grab you."Angel, hold on."Kid comes flying on his skateboard and grabs hold of you just in tim. He holds onto you tightly, the Evil Human sees this. He turns quickly with a evil smile on his face opening his mouth shooting its attack at you and Kid. You grip onto Kid tightly, with out your's or his weapons you guys where pretty much sitting ducks. Kid was able to dodge the attack, the Evil Human followed in hot pursit as it kept attacking you two.

"How did a Evil Human get in here?"You ask Kid, he makes a quick turn.

"I don't know"He tells you, as he looks behind him. The Human was still coming at high speed. One its attacks almost hit you both. Your grip on Kid gets tighter."Don't worry Angel, I've got you."

"Little girl, little girl "where did you go. Or you over here or under the sheets? "the Evil Human starts to chant over and over again.

"What is it saying?"Kid didn't understand its nursery rhyme it was chanting.

But you understood it well, that was something your mother you remember very little sung to you. How did this Evil Human know about that noticed your attention on the Evil Human, he looks back really quick which was not a good thing to do, because he lost focus. Which gave the Evil Human an opening, it attacked you both with its attack. Hititng you and Kid, you both fall off. Kid grabs a hold of you and cusions the fall for you.

"Kid! Kid! Are you ok?"you asked him, he whinces in a pain a bit but he seem fine. As you help him up, the Evil Human lands right infront of you both.

It repeats the samething nursery rhyme."How do y-"before you could say anything, it hits you and Kid away from eachother, then quickly pins you up against a building. The force was great, that it took your breath of air away. You try to hold back the pain as much as you could. But the grip got tighter, you try to claw your way out but with no luck. Kid gets up and looks at the sight of you.

"Angel!"He panics, he rushes over and goes and kicks the Evil Human but it didn't do anything"Wha-!"but his thoughts where cut short by your screams. He goes in for another attack, the Evil Human with you just kept repeating the rhyme over and over again.

How could this thing know that personal rhyme your mother said to you. A fuzzy image of your mother started to form in your mind, you knew you where loosing consciousness. As Kid comes in to attack, the Evil Human then takes you and hits you with Kid hard. You hear him scream, you hear two screams. One belonged to Kid and other to the Evil Human. That he lets you go, you fall on the ground. The first thing you do is take in a breath of air.

The Evil Human gets up, and turns to see who just attacked him. It was Ox and Harvar. Ox fires another shot at the Evil Human.

"Angel, Angel can you are you ok?"Ox calls to you, as he tries to keep the Evil Human at bay.

You could barely hear him, as you tried to regain your senses. You then felt someone touch you gently. You felt them turn your face to look at theirs. You could barely make them out. But you knew who it was Kid.

"I've got you"Kid tells you softly. He picks you up.

"What th- Angel!"Soul makes it to the scene. He sees what is happening then over towards you and Kid. He hurries and makes his way towards you.

Ox and Harver did their best to keep the Evil Human at bay, but it wasn't it enough. Tired of the two, the Evil Human slaps its giant hands togather that caused a sesmic wave knocking both Ox and Harver back.

It then turns its attention back to you, you where still not fully there. Heard it coming"We need to get out of here."Soul tells Kid.

"Yes I know."he agrees with him, the Evil Human comes at the three of you. but Kid moves with you quickly but Soul got hit. He was lucky though the human didn't want him. He turns his attention back to you and Kid.

"Kid Move!"Soul yells at him.

"Damn"Kid says, as he moves quickly. But it wasn't quick enough. Kid who was starting to subbcome to his injuries gets his leg hit as he falls down, and you fly out his hands not to far from him.

"Angel!"Soul gets up, hearing your name yelled Harver gets up and like Soul runs to you.

The Evil Human stands over Kid. He then kicks Kid hard over by you. You see his body next to you.

"K-Kid"you barely say, as you reach out for him. You grab hold of his hand, as you hold it tightly. You started to tear up, he didn't move"Kid?"

The Evil Human then charges at you, Soul and Harvar audible voices in the background. You just look at Kid. Your horse voice calling to him, the Evil Human jumps up and and comes down on you.

Gripping onto Kid's hand much tighter"Kid!"you scream his name on the top of your lungs.

Which caused a huge unstable amount of your wavelenght to come from you, that it disintegrated the Evil Human the second he was about to touch you. it also effected anything around you. The city shook. It gave it a mini earthquake.

Over at Maka's place felt it as she looks out the window and she couldn't believe the what she saw with her Soul Perception. It caused blew her back, she couldn't believe what she just felt and saw. It took her breath away. But it felt fimilar for some reason.

Over at your place with Black, Tsubaki and Marisa they felt it. Black Star looks out the window he saw the wavelenght that visiable. While Marisa and Tsubaki where under the table.

With Liz and Patti they saw it and felt it as well, it scared them. Everyone in the city saw it though some felt it. Over at the school the the staff felt it. Spirit ran out and saw it. His eyes widen at the intensity of the wavelenght, but also for another reason. Lord Death felt it as well, and saw it too.

Corna and Ragnarok felt it"What was that, I don't know how to handle it."Corna.

"Wow what type of power was that"Ragnarok

"..."Lord Death

With Kid, your wavelenght went through him, that he some how connected to you. He saw you, he wasn't sure if he was in your mind or not. But you saw him, or so he thought you did. He calls out your name. You hear him,turning you look at him.

(Kid, Kid)you reach for him. He makes way over to you. You quickly grab his hand, and smile at him(Your alright.)

(Angel, your not hurt)Kid looks around you, he didn't see anything. He then looks around(Where are we?)

He asks you looking back at you, before you could say anything. Something quick came and cut you quickly. He saw this, his eyes widen as he watches you spilit into two.

"Angel!"Kid shoots up yelling your name.

"Your awake"Nygus looks at him. Kid looks and sees Soul who was out, Ox and Harver as well and Liz and Patti, he realized he was in the Dispensary.

"Kid, you ok"Liz and Patti go over to him.

Holding onto his head, Kid remembers what had happen before he awoke here.

"Angel, where is he?"Kid demands from one of them.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the room opens up Spirit comes looks at him.

Spirit looks over at Kid."Where is Angel?"Kid demands with a much more harsher tone.

"She's with your father"Spirit tells him.

Kid gets out of bed he stumbles a bit but regains himself."Then I shall go see her."Just as he was going to make his way there. Spirit stops looks up at him, giving him death look. But it did not phase Spirit"Sorry your father's orders. You can't be by her. Anymore none of you. Make sure to tell the others."Spirit tells the young God. With that Spirit leaves. Something broke in Kid, hearing those words. He didn't know what it was,as he feel to his knees.


	26. Chapter 26

In Lord Death's room he had put you in a barrier to contain your now uncontrolable wavelenght that was surrounded it you. Lucky for him he was able to get to you, causing the connection between you and his son to go any further. He looks down at you.

"Just like your mother"he tells himself, he then looks up seeing Spirit coming over to him followed by Marie and Azusa as well with Joe, Sid and Nygus. They look down at you, you seem solom. You where still passed out. Spirit looks at his niece, it pained him greatly to her like this, hew knew your body was going through a painful change, just like her mother.

"Is this barrier even going to be able to hold her?"Joe asks Lord Death.

"For now, thank you all for coming. And Spirit I am sorry you have to see this once again."Death tells him.

"...If it will help her then..."Spirit bits down on his bottom lip. Just like when he was younger, he had to watch stand back and watch his sister go through what Lord Death was going to do to you.

_"Spirit, I'm scared"a younger Catherine tells him, as he holds onto her brother's hand shaking like a leaf._

_"It's going to be alright, don't worry Catherine I'll hold onto you, and I won't let go"Spirit smiles at his sister reasure her._

_She looks at him, tears formed. Spirit brushes her bangs out of her face. Wiping away any tears she had. Catherine smiles at her brother. He pulls her in giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Just then Lord Death comes in._

_"Come on Catherine"Lord Death tells her, she and her brother get up and follow him. Catherine's grip gets tighter, there in the middle of Lord Death's room was an alter surrounded by symbols. Spirit helps his sister on as she lays down. Still holding onto her hand._

_Catherine smiles at her brother knowing everything will alright. Spirit smiles, until someone comes and pulls him away from his sister. _

_"Hey, let go!"Spirit yells at them as he tries to struggle._

_"Oniisan!"Catherine gets up only to be strapped down as she too tries to struggle for her brother._

_"I'm sorry Catherine but Spirit can't have any contact with you at this point. This will hurt a bit"he tells you in a sympathic voice._

_Those who held onto Spirit kept him back as he screams for his sister. Only for her screams to block his out, he watched in horror at what his sister was going through, he couldn't take it any more as he looks away. _

"Alright, everything seems to in order. Just wish Professor Stein was here. Let us began the first part"Lord Death tells everyone. Spirit swallows hard as he nods his head in agreement.

Over at your place, everyone meet since that was where Marisa was with Tsuabki and Black Star. Kid told them everything and about you.

"What do you mean we can't see her again?!"Black Star yells.

"Where did they take Angel?"Tsuabaki ask wondering as well.

"I don't know"Kid tells them, everyone could see he was highly upset, his face expression never looked so dark.

"..."Marisa drops her head, balling up her fist she gets up and runs to her room.

"M-Marisa!"Tsubaki runs after her, they hear the door to Marisa's room knocks on the door but got nothing. Everyone knew Marisa was crying.

It was quiet in the room, Tsubaki comes back. Shaking her head at the rest. She then noticed Maka looking out the window over at the school"Maka what's wrong?"

Everyone turns and looks at her, something was on her mind."...That wavelenght, that I am sure Angel sent out. Something felt...I don't know it seem familier to me. I just can't put my finger on it. It slightly felt like my dad's."

Everyone looks at eachother, then back at Maka."There isn't nothing you can do?"Tsubaki asks Kid.

Who shakes his head"I've tried, my father would not let me in."Kid tells her.

Just then the door to your home opened up, and Soul comes in. Along with Harver and Ox.

"Soul"Maka looks at him.

"Hey"Soul looks at her, then at the rest. His eyes rested on Kid."So where is Ang-"

"Soul!"Marisa comes out of her room, and runs over to him with her arms out. He picks her up as she grips onto him tightly bawling her little eyes out."They took Angel, and won't give her back."she cries to him.

"It's going to be ok"he tells her, holding her then looks back at Kid waiting for him to say something"..."

"It's true my father took Angel, and we are no longer allowed to be around her."Kid tells him inbetween his teeth.

"Why did he take her?"Soul asks, Marisa's grip gets tighter, he holds her close.

"It has something to do with her wavelenght"Blair's voice was heard.

Everyone looks around, until they spotted her in her cat form at the window Maka was at. She smiles at them hopping into the room.

"Her wavelenght?"Black Star

"Yeah, I over heard your father talking one day Maka"Blair turns her attention to the teen girl.

"What did he say?"Maka questions the female feline.

"He said just like her mother, she is just like her mother."Blair tells her.

"Hold on, are you saying Angel is Maka's sister?"Black Star boost outloud.

"That explains why she likes to study a lot"Ragnarok

"...I knew my dad likes women...but to not tell me I have a si-"Maka stops herself, everyone looks at her.

Blair noticed this and quickly follows what she going to really say"Angel isn't your sister Maka"she tells her, Maka looks at her a bit confused"I think your dad has or had a sister."

"..."Soul

"A sister?"Maka was taken back by this."That is impossible, my dad would have told me."Protested.

"But Maka you just said Angel's wavelenght was almost simialer to your dad's"Tsubaki tells her.

"I know, but..."Maka tries to process all this. It then clicked in her mind, she remembered when she felt your wavelenght. It was same she felt when she was just a infant, a image flashed in her mind. Of a infant next to her with blue eyes and pinkish red hair.

She falls down"Maka!"Tsubaki runs over to her head. Maka shakes it.

"It is the same...Angel... is my cousin." Maka tells herself.

Back with you, Spirit watched in horror again as Lord Death preformed what he did to his sister years ago. Even though you where still passed out, you still felt the pain going through your body, making you scream none the less.

"Poor Angel"Marie gasp covering her mouth.

Joe on the other had was looking at your soul, to see if what Lord Death was doing was helping to keep it in check. He could see that your wavelenght was trying its hardest to not be molded, just like your mother it was out of control. Thankfully Lord Death knew ways to try and control it by molding it, though it was a painful process to do so. Your wavelnght did its best to try and fight but to no avil.

"Just a few mo-"Sid a huge pounding came on the door to Lord Death's room.

"Can someone please!"Lord Death yells at them, while trying to tend to you.

"I have it"Nygus leaves the group along with Sid.

"Lord Death, Lord Death please let us in?!"Maka yells while pounding on the door."Lo-"

The door opens and Sid and Nygus step out,"You kids shouldn't be here"Nygus tell them"Go back, Lord Death cannot be bothered right now."

"The hell he can't"Black Star says"We need to see Angie"

"We understand your concern for her, but at this time none of you can be around her."Sid steps to Black Star.

"What's going on, why has my father taken Angel away?"Kid demands"As his son I have every right to know."

Nygus looks at Sid, then back at the young God."You do Kid that is true. But this time just because you are Lord Death's son you do not have access to that information. Now I don't want to ask you again. Leave"Sid tells them all in a stern voice.

With that he and Nygus go back inside shutting the door and locking it.

"Tsk, there has to be some way inside."Black Star looks around.

"There hiding something"Soul says, looking irritated. Marisa tugs on Soul's hand. He looks down at her, her eyes big ready to cry again. Soul makes his grip on her tighter.

"We've got to find something."Tsubaki starts to look around.

"..."Maka places her hand on the door.

"Well this a surprise"Professor Stein says to them.

The group turns and looks at him, Stein looks at the door"So, they've started already. I knew her wavelenght would not lay dorment forever. It's not fair thought, I wasn't here to see it fully emerge."he takes a puff of his cigerette and exhales the smoke.

"Professor do you know what is going on?"Kid steps to him.

Turning the screw in his head"Yeah, I do know what is going on. Though I am not suppose to say."

"Please Professor, that's my cousin in there"Maka pleds with him.

Stein looks at her"Well then, guess that cat is out of the bag, I knew sooner or later you would find out. Though I am suppose to be in there now. All of you seem like you need know. Come on follow me."he turns and walks away.

"So you know what is going on?"Soul asks him.

"Of coruse I do every staff knows."Stein starts.

"What is going on in there?"Maka ask"Why can't we go in?"

"Lord Death is preforming the samething that Angel's mom had to go through years ago."Stein explains.

"What is it? What are they doing?"Liz asks him.

Stein opens the door to the library"Come on inside all of you."With everyone inside Stein shuts the door.


	27. Chapter 27

With everyone in the library, they look at Professor Stein who lights another smoke, he inhales then exhales. The others sit down as he stood looking away from nonchanlently. He takes a few more huff and puffs.

"Well?"Black Star speaks up first.

Stein looks at his students"Where would you like me to start?"he asks them.

"Please from the stat."Maka steps forward, Marisa stood by Soul and Kid, though she gripped onto Soul a bit more.

"I know you both are aware of the fact that Angie's mother was a student here along with your father Maka. Both of them twins, one born a weapon the other a Meister."Stein chuckles to himself"Before Spirit became my weapon and mother's Maka. Spirit was the weapon of his twin sister Catherine. Those two where the best of friends, they worked well together. Catherine was an amazing Meister her wavelenght was pretty high and strong at such a young age."

Stein looks at the kids, they waited for more form him, he starts back up"When they both came here to train and live. Catherine and Spirit where two top ones. Though trying her best to control her wavelenght, Lord Death could see her's was leaking out. It was wild and untammed one. It was very rare, unlike others who wavelenght is molded, Catherine's was not. Have you any of you heard of Aether?"he asks his students.

Everyone looks at eachother but Kid"I've heard of it before."

Stein looks at him"Then you know what it is."

Kid nods his head, the others look at him"Kid what is it?"Maka asks him.

Kid clears his throat, he turns and looks at the others"Aether is a said to be a type of essence that is shapeless and formless. It is nothing but pure untainted and untammed essence in the world the universe. It is neither light nor dark. It nothing but a neutral essence."

"What does that have to do with Angel?"Liz asks

"Yeah what?"Pattie blurts out.

Professor Stein puts out his cigerette, he looks at them but his eyes land mainly on Maka"Because that is type of wavelenght that Catherine has, which her daughter your cousin Angel has inherited from her."

"What does it mean?"Soul speaks up

"It means that Angel and her mother have Aether wavelenght, a wavelenght able to match anything which is a good thing."Stein

"So kinda like Excluibar?"Black Star

"In a sense, but a on a bit more higher level. You see the Aether wavelenght is a powerful one it can kill the one housing it."Stein tells them.

Everyone gasp, Marisa lets go of Soul."How can it kill her?"Maka asks.

"As Kid said Aether is something that is unmolded, untammed. And it being confined in a vessel, think about it. It will start to leak out sooner or later. Slowly consuming it's vessel. Or at least that was I've read up about it."

"What does this have to do with my father?"Kid demands in a way.

Stein looks at him"Your father, who is mainly the only one who knows about this type of wavelenght which was made about 800 to 900 years ago. By who I am not sure really, but it is a wavelenght your father had to track down, this type of wavelenght jumps from person to person. Infact it is a essence all it's own really. How it stayed in Catherine and went her daughter is beyond me. But as for Lord Death, those who have it in them, he must hunt them down or they come to him. He then puts them through a very painful and I mean painful both mentally and emotional process."

"B-but why?"Maka asks.

"Lord Death because he molds the Aether, you know how it is neutral. He molds and pretty forces it to side. The light side, the side for good. It is very rare that those with the Aether wavelenght to go to the other side."

"What happens after the process?"Blair speaks up.

Stein looks at her"Well from what I remember, Catherine did seem a bit different. It seem like part of herself was missing, and she was not allowed to be with the rest of us. Infact as she grew older we didn't see her much. Then she was gone, though Spirit tracked her down after he found out she died, that was when he found out about Angel. He never made himself known to Angel. He was sadden by the death of his sister. No one really knows what killed her. You know it wasn't until Lord Death found about Angel years later, he knew who's child she was. Maka your father did his best to hide her. But she got wind of the school."He looks at Soul

Soul's eyes grew big, a face of regert came over his face.

Stein could read the face expressions of his students all of them where in disbelif and was until Kid spoke up"When Angel's wavelenght, I saw her, I don't know if she was in my mind or not. But she was there. Why is that? And why is that my father will not me around anymore?"

Stein looks at him"To be honest I am not sure."

"She was calling out to me, before we were cut off. She was calling out to me."Kid tells him, he looks dead at the Professor hopeing for something.

"...That is new, I can't tell you anything really. Only that there is something that is your father wants to keep broken with the two of you."Stein.

"So this whole processes is going to wipe away the Angel we all know?!"Black Star blurts out, Stein looks at him, Black Star's eyes flashed anger in them"That is just sick. Angel didn't do anything to have herself removed. We can't, I mean I won't let this happen."

Before anyone could do anything, Black Star leaves, Marisa soon runs after him. Soon the others follow him.

In Lord Death's room, it was almost done with you. Spirit watched, he felt so bad this was happening to you. He wanted to stop it so badly, but he knew it was best, even if it meant losing apart of you. Your mother's face flashed in his mind, as she called out to him. Snapping him out of it, was a loud explision, which caught the others attention. Lord Death looks up quickly.

"What in..."Lord Death

"Angel!"everyone yells for you.

The others see the children standing there determined to fight for you.

"Maka!"Spirit calls to his daughter.

Maka looks at her father, her eyes soften but they where hard"I know everything dad. Please Lord Death. Don't do this to my cousin. Don't!"

Lord Death looks at them, when he realized he need to to pay more attention to you."Arghhh"your wavelenght was starting to become uncontrollable."Hold them back,"he tells the others.

"Children you are not suppose to be in here."Azusa tells them as she stands her ground.

The others get ready, as their weapons transform. Stein them comes from behind them.

"Why am I not surprised?"Sid looks at him.

Stein looks at him, not caring."..."Kid holds his pistols to them, when he heard you calling to him in pain.

He looks and sees what looks like your soul reaching out to him."Angel...Angel!"he yells for you. Soul looks at him.

"What th-"Soul, he then hears you calling out to him as well, though in his world it was more a bright light."Angie?"he looks your way.

Quickly dropping his weapons, Kid runs to you. Azusa and the others go to intercept him. He jumps over them with ease, though Sid grabs him by his ankle and was about to slam him down hard, only for Sid to be kicked back. Kid regains himself and hurries to you. Sid looks surprised to that it was Spirit, Spirit looks at him seriously.

"Spirit!?"Marie looks at him bewild at what he just did. Maka too was surprised.

Kid rushs to you, Joe stands infront of him to stop him. But that didn't stop Kid"Move out the way!"he yells. Pattie and Liz then run to him, as they turn into their weapon form again. Kid then fires a full blast at him sending him back. Kid lands down leaving his weapons once again. He then reaches out for hand.

His father saw this"Noooo!"he yells at his son, though he couldn't do anything since he was busy with you.

Kid grabs hold of your hand, when he did, a chain reaction happen. But he made sure to grab hold of you in his arms, as he tucked you under. Though the others where not so luck if not for Lord Death who quickly put up a barrier to protect everyone.

Once everything settled. Maka gets up she looks around, but there was no sign of you nor Kid. Soul back in his human form did not see you either. They call for you, but there was nothing.

They try calling again, Marisa franticly calls for you.

"Where did they go?"Liz looks around for Kid.

Lord Death shakes his head"...No...no...I-"Lord Death stops as he hears a grunting sound. Everyone looks, a bit away under some rubble. Which started to move, Kid comes out. Though his back was turned to the others.

He coughs a bit, blocking out as the others call out his name. He looks down at you, you where out cold. Your face so motionless, he gently touches the side of your face, brushing a bit of your hair back. He then picks you up craddling you in his arms.

"...Angel"he calls out to you softly."Please...please still be in there."he shakes you a bit. You didn't open your lifeless eyes. His yellow eyes look deeply at you, he calls for you again. He pulls you in close to him, he buries his head close to you"My Angel, please don't leave me. Angel don't leave me, reach out for me. Don't leave me...please don't leave me."he holds you tighter. The others where behind him, they watch as he holds onto you.

As Maka looks on, she noticed something due to her Soul perception. Professor Stein noticed as well, Soul watches Kid hold you. He bits down on his lower lip.

As Kid held you, Marisa started to cry she runs to Tsubaki. Spirit falls down on his knees. Maka then steps forward, she goes over to Kid. Kid looks at her, Maka looks at you, she then looks at hands, uses them one to hold your hand and the others Kids. When she did, a small flash happen. When it was over, Maka looks down at you. Your eyes soon started to flutter open. You yawn, as you slowly sit up. Seeing you where in Kid's arms.

"Kid?"you look at him, he looks back at you. You look pass him at everyone else. Marisa who was crying heard you, she turns and looks at you.

"Angel!"Marisa runs over to you, she jumps on you tackling you down. You get hold of her, her hug was tight.

The others come over to you, Tsubaki hugs you as well"Angel, are you fully there?"she asked you.

You seem a bit confused by what she said."I am. Why whats going on?"you asked her.

She just shakes her head at you. The adults look on at you all."Lord Death?"Azusa looks at him"The process it isn't complete."

"Yes I know"Lord Death looks on at you, he knew it wasn't and knew that was not going to be good at all. Thanks to his son and the others coming like they did, they had not realized what they just did.


	28. Chapter 28

You where in the Dispensary with Maka, and her father Spirit. Only the three of you where allowed in, you where taken there after you had been recovered by your friends. Spirit took you there to treat your injuries as well give him, Maka and you private time so that he could fully explain who he was to you and to Maka. About the family ties you shared with the both of them. It was going on almost three hours night was coming upon the city. The others stood outside, all where there but Soul. He left before you went in. Marisa stood infront of the door she just looked up at it. Waiting for the door to open up and for you to come out.

"You know something..."Black Star says, getting everyones attention.

"What is it?"Tsubaki asks him.

"It's pretty neat how Angel and Maka are cousins, I mean I can understand they both have the brains. But body wise, there is not relation there. Maka is flat."Black Star uses his hands to show what he meant"And well Angel doesn't"he makes curves in the air"How did that happen?"

"Black Star!"Tsubaki hits him for his preverted anaylzing of you and Maka.

"You know he has a point"Liz thinks about it, as an image of you and Maka come into her mind. She thinks about you both in bathing suits. And pretty much you stood out the most."Also she is a bit more prettier too."

"Liz!"Tsubaki

"What?"Liz shurgs her Tsubaki could say anything the door opens up. Everyone looks. You. Maka and her father step out. It was quiet with everyone.

"Angel..."Marisa calls to you, you down at her. She hugs you tightly. You return her affection.

"So..."Liz speaks up.

You and Maka look at eachother and smile, Spirit places a hand on each of you. You look up at your uncle, he smiles down at you. You look at your friends."Everything is fine now. I want to tell you all thank you."You place a hand on Marisa, she hugs you tighter.

"So whats going to happen now?"Black Star asks with his new black eye.

You look at it, wondering how he got it. But you didn't pry"Well, first I would like to rest. Also I might want to cut my hair."you tell them holding a long strand of your hair.

After what happen with you, your hair had grown to the middle of your back, almost the same lenght as your cousin just a bit longer. Though your front bangs where a bit longer.

"I am not a fan of this much hair."you smile"Liz can you help me?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind."she comes over to you along with her sister. She takes you by your hand and starts to pull you away. Marisa follows. You turn back to your uncle and cousin.

"See ya later."you wave to them.

"Ok, bye"Maka waves to you. She then looks around and notices that Soul wasn't there."Hey where is Soul?"she asks the others.

With Soul, he made his way to were he greeted you when you came here. He so depressed about hearing what Stein said about you, how he was himself. Your childhood and best friend told you about this place. It was because of him, that you got put that painful process. He couldn't bring himself to look at you face to face. Though you didn't remember anything from what happened to you. Only he and the others did.

He looks down at his hands, they where shaking and wet with his tears.

He closes them into fist, as he slams them down hard on the fountain cracking it a bit. He paid no mind to the pain he just gave himself. It was nothing compared to what he had just done to you. He couldn't imgaine a part of you being taken away sealed away because of him. He couldn't image your smile being fake to him, the way you call out to him being fake. How you hugged him being fake, the way you talked to him being fake.

He would do anything just like when you both were younger, he did anything you asked him to do. Despite the fact you both are from high class families who where old friends, it wasn't the fact you both where the same age, nor the fact he was a weapon and you a meister or you both where neighbors. No. It was because, he looks up he remember how you and him meet.

_It was a garden party, his family was having. They had invited many others to attend, your family being one of them. Soul was to play piano solo. He remember how he didn't want too. But he had too, what made it worst it was after his brother Wes. Making it even better._

_After he had finished playing his solo everyone clapped for him and congratuted him. He didn't really care, he just stood in the sea high class people he just wanted to fade out there so bad. He had a look of borad written all over his face, making it worse wearing this suit did not help him at all. Though his mother told him not to, he tugged on the collar. Why would anyone dress up seven year old in something like this._

_He tugged more at his collar as well his tie. If only he could just hang himself, he looks up at the tree. The thought crossed his mind, when all of sudden, the second he opened his mouth just a bit. Something was shoved into it. It almost choked him, as he gags. He chews it and swallows._

_"What was that for!"he yells at whoever did that"You could have killed m-"he stops locking eyes with the person infront of him. His red eyes locking with two light turquoise eyes. Who belonged to a little girl with kind of a dark pink redish hair, in a cute ponytail braid that rested on her back tied with a lilac ribbion which was the color of her sundress. Which was right for her age, her feet where pure white sandles. She did look proper for her age. Infact she almost looked like a mini princess. She was the one who shoved as Soul saw in her hand a cream puff in his mouth. No wonder it taste sweet he thought to himself._

_He looks at her, she then started to giggle to herself. Then ran off. For some reason inside of himself, made Soul follow her, he calls out to her. But she goes into crowd of the adults. Soul was able to still see her. He then pruses her._

_He calls out to her, though the adults did not pay them any mind. Well mainly the little girl, she was able to move about them without them knowing though Soul could not say the same for himself. He bumbed into a few. With his brother Wes who was talking to some others he noticed out of the corner of his eye his little brother chasing the little girl. He smiles at them._

_Soul kept following the little girl, until he made it to the food table he did not see her. He looks around, but he couldn't find her. As he walks around someone quickly grabs hold of him and pulls him under the table he was about to scream but noticed it was girl he was chasing. Before he could say anything she holds up two more sweets. And hands him one._

_Soul takes it, she bits down into her's. She just looks at Soul, then at the prize she gave him. He takes a bite himself. She smiles at this, once she swallows she introduces herself._

_"Forgive me for before, my name is Angel Tamason. It's a pleasure to meet you."she tells Soul. Soul kept eating his prize._

_Swallowing Soul speaks"You almost choked me."_

_The little girl giggles at him, Soul raises his eyebrow"What a funny name"You almost chocked me" I've never heard of it."_

_"That's not my name, my name is Soul Evans"he tells her, he finishes eating._

_"I know silly, your Wes's brother."Angel tells him"I heard you playing such beauitful music. Sorry that I missed it."she tells him, Soul saw her eyes reflect her being sorry._

_"Why are you sorry? I didn't care."Soul tells her._

_"Because I was else where, I ran away."she whispers to him. Soul blushes when she does so._

_"Y-you ran away?"he asks her a bit instrested._

_Angel nods her head"Yes, but I had to come back. I was caught."she sighs, looking away from him. Soul sees how she looks. She was not the least bit happy. She then perks up turning back looking at him."Hey Soul, run away with me? Let's run away together?"she grabs his hands in hers._

_Soul was taken back by this, Angel looks at him in his eyes. Soul couldn't look away, her eyes where pledding with him they where so big._

_"Please say we will both run away together?"asks him again"We'll both go on adventures, just think about it. I know you want to go too."_

_Right when she said that, Soul understood completly. Angel could tell right away how he felt when she stuffed that cream puff in his mouth. She understood well, she wasn't just some silly little girl. Though she looked proper on the outside like himself, she like himself was screaming inside. Soul felt something inside him burst, he grips her hands as well. Angel smiles at him, Soul eyes soften at her as he gives a smile agreeing with her._

_"Sounds cool Angie"Soul gives her nickname._

_Angel's eyes lite up. She then kisses her hand she gestures Soul to do the samething, he does as well not fully understanding. Holding their hand they kissed they connect them, Angel smiles at him. Soul shakes his head and smiles back. But the moment was interupted when his brother finds them under the table, saying something embressing to his little brother causing him to blush and yell at him in emberssment, but caused Angel._

Soul remembered the reason, why you and him became the best friends. Why he would do anything for you, it was because of that day. And many days after that when he found out more about you. But now with you, he looks at his right hand that he kissed many years. He then wipes it off on his jacket.

With you Liz helped you with your hair, though she didn't want you to cut your hair. So you just had it cut just a bit then clipped it up. While she was helping you Pattie and Marisa where playing games.

"There what do you think?"Liz asks you as you hold up a mirror, you look at yourself and smile, you did like how your bangs framed your face.

"Thank you Liz."you tell her.

"Your welcome"Liz looks at her work"So are you happy to have a cousin and uncle?"

You nod your head at her"Yes, who would have thought. The talk Mr. S- i mean Uncle Spirit gave me about my mother, it was nice to hear more about her."

Liz looks at you, she could tell and feel you where happy. You seem calm. She couldn't help but smile herself. She then embraces you in a hug, you hug her back. There came a knock on the door. It opens and Kid steps into the room.

"Hello Kid"you greet him, he smiles at you and walks over to you.

"Very good Liz"he looks at your hair"It's perfect nothing out of place."

"Geez thanks."Liz grumbles.

You stand up"Well me and Marisa better get home."you tell them both.

Before you walked away, Kid quickly grabs you by your wrist. Seeing this Liz leaves the two of you. Shutting the door. You look at him.

"Yes?"you ask him.

Kid releases his grip on you, it was quiet with you both. You waited for him to say something.

"Angel, I have something I would like to put into view for you."Kid tells you, as he steps closer to you. His face was serious. But inside*Calm yourself.*He takes both your hands in his.

You just smile at him, waiting for him to say and do something. "Kid what is it?"you ask him.

Over at Professor Stein's home, he was just reading. When someone came in, he knew it was Spirit. Stein didn't look up at all, as the he heard the door close.

"I'm guessing it went well"Stein turns a page.

"Yep."Spirit.

"And I'm guessing you didn't tell her everything."Stein.

"Yep"

"You are aware of what is going to happen now?"Stein turns another page.

It was quiet with Spirit, he exhales"Yes...Angel is in more in danger and a threat then before. Catherine was lucky. But since the process was stopped..."he trails off.

Stein places his book down as he takes out cigerette. He lights it, though he inhales a lot longer then before. Spirit looks at him, he could tell he was in deep thought.

"At least she'll have her personality in tact."Stein exhales."Unlike her mother. So should be greatful for that. Glad you came to your senses when you did."

"Me too, and thank you for telling the kids. For doing what I could not."Spirit thanks his friend.

Stein inhales"They had to know."

"Lord Death informed me that Angel will be having priavte lessons with you now."Spirit changes the talk"Will you be alright?"

Stein exhales"I don't see the problem."

"..."Spirit looks at him.

Stein gives his friend a board look"..."

Stein then looks up"..."he then gets up and walks to a cabinet, he takes something out. Spirit knew what it was, Stein looks down at what he was holding in his hand. Spirit walks over he looks down at the picture Stein held. He smiles at it.

It was a picture of his sister. Stein just looked at it, he puts his cigerette out"..."Spirit places a hand on Stein.

Stein puts the picture away"...To me what we made was for research purpose. But for Catherine...it wasn't...our union made something with great power, I wonder if this is the world's way of punishing me. But then again..."

Spirit understood him"You know that Catherine would never think of it like that. She had her time with Angel, now it's your turn. Teach her what Catherine was not able too. You know she would want you too, you know that."

Stein takes out another cigerette, but puts it away"Guess I better stop with these, knowing Catherine she would hasle me for smoking infront of her daughter."

"You mean your daughter"Spirit corrects him.

"..."Stein lights his cigerette"Better hope she doesn't take this up from me."


	29. Chapter 29

"Awww, but Angie it won't be any fun without you there!"Marisa whines, you smile at her as you straighten her up, getting her ready for school. You place her hat on her head.

She grunts at you"I know, but I have to follow what Lord Death has said to me."you tell her, you go and get her things together. Coming back you hand her, her bag.

"But Black Star is your teacher, I don't see why Professor Stein has to be."Marisa folds her arms.

"You're acting just like Black Star."you smile as you roll your eyes.

She was giving the same attitude that Black Star gave you a few days ago. You had to tell him that from now on Professor Stein would be taking over your training. Hearing that Black Star was highly upset. He demanded to know why he had to be replaced. You tired your best to get him to understand. But he was being Black Star. Because of this you would have lessons away from the others now. One on one with the professor, you couldn't wait to get started. Since it started the sametime as school, you had asked if Tsubaki and Black Star could pick up Marisa. Which Tsubaki did not mind to do.

A knock came on the door, you go and open it"Hey guys, Marisa come on we have to go. Tsubaki is here."you call for her.

She slowly drags her feet you and Tsubaki look at eachother and chuckle. Closing and locking your door, the three of you make it down stairs. You give Marisa a hug, which she stubbornly refused to give back. But it didn't phase you at all. You wave to them, putting on your bag, you make your to the professor's home.

It didn't take long, where he lived was a bit away from the others, and it did give off a eerie feel. Coming to his door you knock on it, and then waited. Nothing yet, you knock again, still nothing. You look around trying to see if was home.

"P-Professor Stein? Are you home? It's me Angel, Lord Death said I was having lessons with you now."you announce yourself.

Still nothing, you shiver just a bit, in your black tank top. You where not dressed in your normal clothes. You wore something fitting for this, just a simple black tank top with black workout pants and gray shoes, you put your hair up in a low messy pony tail with a few strands of hair out. You where just about to knock again, when the door open. And there the Professor stood there, with his normal board expression dressed in nothing but gray workout pants, you noticed he did not have a cigeratte in his mouth. He looks down at you causing a glare on his glasses.

You smile at him"Good morning Professor Stein, I'm ready to start."

He looks at you, he looks at your smile. You felt the silence between you both, your smile fades. You started to feel uncomfortable. He realized this.

"Let's get started then."he gives you a small a very small smirk.

Closing his door, he starts to walk away, you hurry and follow him.

He led you out of the city, walking across the dessert, you didn't know how long you where suppose to go. But you kept at it, trailing behind him. He looked back at you, Spirit was right, you had your mother's inner strength, her presevence.

Finally coming to the spot, it was a empty cavern though it was much cooler. A small little river ran through. Wiping your brow, you fan yourself.

"Alright then, lets get started"Stein tells you.

You stand up straight"..."

"I have been caught up about the fact Black Star has been training. So you have training, then we can skip the intro. Your wavelenght Angel is different among others. Do you know why?"he asks you.

You shake your head no at him"You have wavelenght that does not have a mold. Meaning there is no form to it. Also meaning it's very strong. Though your wavelenght is formless, sounds good it's not really. It can kill if you don't understand how to work with it. Your mother had the same type. I'm here to help you master it. I will be honest it has never been done in history. Infact this wavelenght is very unperdectiable. Infact I could get killed from it. Only if I where to enage you in combat. Which you could most likely win."he tells you like it was nothing"So first things first, now that you know, you have to let go of any fear you have. That is one down fall to it. Angel, you're going to model your wavelenght into what you want. If you don't want to do this, that's fine."

The wind blew as you listen to everything he said, he waited for your anwser. You didn't know really what to say to this, you came here with high spirits. And now hearing this, everything just dropped. He saw the look on your face, though his face expression did not change.

Bitting the bottom of your lip as it trimbles, you drop your head, you then bring it back up quickly with a smile on"Then I will form my wavelenght into the most wonderful wavelenght ever."

Stein smiles"Good job you passed the first test"he then gets in a stance, and you copy him.

Time went by with the two of you, day turned into night, Marisa with Black Star and Tsubaki who had to deal with these two hot heads. A knock came at the door, she hurries to anwser. Only for Black Star and Marisa to jump and push her out the way as they yank the door open.

"Angie!"they yell in sync

"Sorry you two it's only me"Spirit smiles at them.

They look and see him , Black Star huffs as he walks away and plots back down.

"Where is Angie?"Marisa demands from him.

"She's not back yet, I thought I come and get you."Spirit tells her"Something tells me she will home by the time we get there, plus I promised her I would pick you up."

Marisa waste no time as she grabs her stuff and leaves. Spirit thanks the two as he hurries and follow the hyper girl.

Finally coming back form training, your body was aching, but you did mind. Stein on the other hand was just fine. You where barely able to keep up with him, you had to rest a few times before you both made it back to the city. Stein could have easly offered you some help but he didn't.

"Professor Stein...why where you not smoking?"you asks him.

"...Just something I might do new"he tells you.

"...I see, Professor Stein do you know anything about my mother you can tell me?"you asks him through breaths.

"...You shouldn't talk you might pass out."he tells you"Here we are"he looks up at you place.

You see it, and smile. The light was on, your uncle and Marisa where home.

"Their home."you go up the steps, Stein watches you, he then starts to leave"Professor Stein"you call to him, he stops and looks at you"Would you like to come in for dinner?"

"No."he tells you flattly and starts back up walking, you watch him.

"Ok, well thank you again."you wave to him. YOu then go inside.

Stein walks down the streets to his home byself. He thought back to the training. You pushed yourself much harder then he had thought. It reminded him so much of your mother.

"Stein"a young Catherine calls to him in his mind. She flashes her smile at him just like you did.

He rubs his eyes. He thought back to what his friend Spirit told him.

This was the time he would be able to grow towards you. Develop the bond he needed to do, it was his job. Since your mother was gone, he was there, and it was now his turn. Just Stein didn't know how to do so, you had so much your mother in you, what part of him was in. True you where smart, and so was your mother. He cared for his students at the school, but now he had to care from much more than the others. It was you, a man of science.

He reaches his home, unlocking his door he goes inside, it was so empty in here. So cold, as he looks around his eyes land on the picture of Catherine, where the only light in his home from outside shown on. He walks over to it as he picks it up. He looks down at it. He remember this, She had asked him to take it, when she was the Catherine he knew, she much older it was night photo of her sitting on a hill he long dark pink hair tied in a ponytail in the middle with a yellow was just gazing out into the open when he took it. He couldn't help but have a small smile come to his lips. If she were hear he could just imagine what she would say to him.


End file.
